TH: The Brink of Change
by brawlingwolf
Summary: Jim's journey to the Darklands brought several things to light: He saved Enrique, but did not come back as himself. His time there was a blur, but he knows Gunmar had overtaken his mind, a hold only broken by his mother. Several years of training later, he and his friends make a chance discovery about the Changelings: One that will shake them to their core. Alt. scenario after S1.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Greetings, humans! Before we get started, I'd like to tell you a few things worth noting. I started drafting and writing this story last summer before season 2 was released, but I liked how it was coming out and it's some of my better recent writing, so I decided to post it anyway. So think of it as more of an alternate scenario following season 1. However, I have updated some later plot points to reflect the canon, just in my own interpretation.  
With that, I hope you enjoy _The Brink of Change._

* * *

Deep in the Darklands, the Trollhunter crept through winding cliffs and deep valleys with a baby on his hip and his sword in his free hand. His armor had a red glow to it, reflecting violet in his blue eyes. His breath was ragged with exhaustion from his latest run in with the Gumm-Gumms after his head and his legs throbbed, crying out for a chance to rest. He knew he had no choice but to continue trekking on despite how much he hurt from his wounds. The Darklands had not been kind to him.

He looked up with slightly delirious curiosity at a blue glow ahead of him, and he stopped. The glow came closer, and his amulet pulsed red in response. The Trollhunter's breath caught in his throat and he tried to take a step back, but no matter how hard he fought, he would not move. It wasn't so much that he felt frozen, but more that his armor refused to let him go. So he stood there, immobilized, as the glow approached him, and within it appeared a giant, menacing form with one eye staring at him hungrily.

"There is nowhere you can run, Trollhunter," the giant growled. "Nowhere to hide." He came closer and lifted a hand, and the amulet's glow intensified. The Trollhunter's heart hammered in his chest and his eyes were wide with terror as the giant's hand gripped his head.  
"You've doomed yourself and everyone you protect," the giant told him. "For the fall of Merlin, the Trollhunter is mine to command."

A sharp pain shot through the Trollhunter's body, and he began to move despite the protests of his fading mind. His foggy gaze fell on the baby he carried, and his arm lifted his sword.

Jim woke up with a jolt, barely managing to stifle a scream of horror as his heart beat rapidly. He was sweaty and panting despite the chill in his body, and he looked over to the amulet on his bedside nightstand. Reacting to his emotional state, its blue glow was brighter than usual, but it was otherwise normal. He sighed and massaged his forehead, then gave the back of his head a quick whack to make sure a rogue Pixie hadn't managed to get into his mind. Nothing emerged, informing him that what he had seen had simply been a nightmare making him relive the horrors he'd endured five years ago.

He laid back with his hands covering his face as he tried to return his breathing and heartbeat to their normal rhythms. But when he opened his eyes again, he finally noticed the sunlight streaming through his window, then the clock next to his amulet.

"Oh, jeez!" He jumped out of bed and grabbed the amulet, slipping it into his pocket as he half ran, half stumbled out of his room, through the hall, and down the stairs until his nose registered the smell of bacon and pancakes being cooked. Once again, he was left panting a bit as he came to the kitchen where three pairs of eyes looked up at him with varying levels of amusement. No, wait, not three. Four.

"Lookie here," the small green troll sneered from his place sitting on their counter with a half eaten sweat sock in hand. "Sleeping Beauty finally wakes!"  
"Nice to see you too, NotEnrique," Jim greeted with a bemused smile. "Stopping by for breakfast?"

"Hey, Toby's got the best socks this side of the Bridge!" NotEnrique remarked as he slurped down the rest of it. Jim chuckled and turned to the rest of his company.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Toby said between bites of his food.

"It's okay, Jim," Barbara said humorously, looking up from a newspaper and her breakfast. "One of these days, you're going to remember you're not the only one who can cook anymore!"

"Yeah, give me some credit," Claire joked as she pointed at a plate on the counter. "Yours is over there. Eat up!" Jim nodded and took the plate with a stack of pancakes and a few strips of bacon waiting for him, and he sat down across from his mother.

"I guess I slept through my alarm," he said.

"Nah, I turned it off," Claire shrugged. "You deserve a chance to sleep in once in a while." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, earning a smirk and a light slap to his chest.

"Thank you." With that, he turned to his food and tried not to wolf it down, but the smell had woken up his appetite.

"So," Toby started to say with a full mouth, then swallowed and grinned. "You sure you're okay taking the trip? I can go if you want."

"Nah, it'll be fine," Jim replied. "Blinky said I can take the gyre and I'll be a phone call away if something happens."

"I think it'll do you a lot of good," Barbara agreed. "You need to get away from all this every now and again. The stress can't be good for you."

"I'm fine, Mom," he groaned lightly. "I promise."

"C'mon, the kid can take care of himself," NotEnrique said as he got up and shook himself. "Or are you all worried about your own skin while he's gone?"

"No, of course not!" Barbara said as she set down the paper. "I'm allowed to worry about my son, okay?"

"Mom, it's fine!" Jim grinned as he stood up and made his way around the table to kiss her head. "I'll be back almost as soon as I go. I promise." She turned to him and touched her hand to his arm.

"Just don't go wandering off again, okay?" He nodded.

"I won't." He straightened up. "I guess I should pack. I want to take a day or two to look around the area once I get there."

"Yeah, who knows?" NotEnrique snorted. "Maybe even your president's a Changeling." The four of them stared at him. "What? I'm kidding! ...Maybe." Jim shook his head.

"I'll take a gaggletack just in case." He gave his mom a quick hug, exchanged a fist bump with Toby, and Claire stood up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Seriously, we can hold down the fort," she told him. "Just relax and enjoy yourself." He smiled, his eyes warm.

"Everything I love is here in Arcadia. I won't be gone long." She smiled as well and nodded, and he turned to the others. "Sorry I have to rush off, but I wanted to get an early start. D.C. is three hours ahead of us, after all." He frowned and looked to Barbara. "You do have your dagger, right?"

"It's up in my room," she told him. "Don't worry. I won't leave home without it." It took some effort for him not to argue that she should keep it with her at all times, but he figured it was better to just let it go for the time being. Instead, he nodded again and left the kitchen, returning to his room at a much slower pace than when he had come down.

He told himself to hurry up a bit, but his body didn't respond as he threw a change a clothes and a few other necessities in a backpack. He had been planning this trip for a while; He was going to the Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History in the interest of donating some rare stones and gems he and Toby had found. Gem trading was their primary source of income, and it had become quite a successful business that allowed them to buy a larger house right near Arcadia's bridge that hid the entrance to Trollmarket. Jim had decided that the truly rare specimens they had uncovered with the help of the Trolls deserved to go somewhere everyone could admire them, rather than selling them to a private collection.

This trip was more than a business transaction to him, however. It would be the first time he went anywhere without his friends or family since his journey to the Darklands.

Shortly after arriving there, everything in his memory became a big, long blur. The next thing he was aware of, his mother had been holding his amulet with a terrified look in her eyes that had twisted his stomach with fear and guilt. His friends had filled him in on most of what had happened, at least as far as they knew of. He had brought Enrique home safely, but he had not fought Gunmar as far as they could tell. What had truly shocked him, however, was that Barbara knew almost everything about the life he had been keeping from her. She explained that Walter Strikler had appeared out of the blue and essentially told her everything: Jim being the Trollhunter, his own nature as a Changeling, even what he had done to her thanks to Angor Rot's magic. If that wasn't enough, Jim had a hard time swallowing the last major bit of news she had for him: He had tracked Strikler down and tried to kill him.

The group had concluded that Gunmar had somehow used the Triumbric Stones in Jim's amulet to take control of the Trollhunter- it certainly explained his periodic nightmares. So now, he had the Birthstone and Killstone with him in the amulet, but the Eye of Gunmar was hidden somewhere in Trollmarket under Vendel's watch. Meanwhile, Jim had undertaken additional training to hone not only his body, but his mind in order to bolster his fortitude in the face of Gunmar's power. Blinky had even placed him in several Pixie-induced hallucinations to help him face his fears, and those visions haunted him.

This trip, he reminded himself, was part of that training. He needed to trust himself to be able to hold his own when he was alone. He couldn't bear endangering his loved ones just for him to keep his sanity. He'd received quite the lecture from the previous Trollhunters on that subject. This was his chance to prove to himself that he would be okay without them.

With that in mind, he changed from his pajamas to a pair of jeans, a dark sleeveless turtleneck that helped hide a scar he'd picked up thanks to a rogue Changeling, and a lightweight but sturdy jacket. His amulet went into his pocket as always, and he slung his bag over his shoulders. With a slow breath to chase away the remaining terror of his nightmare, he headed back downstairs where the others were finishing breakfast.

"Are you all set?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out," he replied. "I'll see you in a couple of days." He shot a look at NotEnrique. "You behave, got it?"

"What, me?" The little troll said with mock sincerity. "I won't make a peep."

"Let me know how it goes!" Toby grinned. "I wanna know what they think of our stuff."

"I'll call you tonight, I promise." He smiled and made his way over to give his mother a last hug, and once she released him, Claire stood up again.

"I'll walk you out," she said, and she followed him over to their front door and out to the stoop. Once there, he turned back to her, and she gave him a big hug.

"Don't be too long, okay?" she said gently, and he stroked her hair as he held her.

"I won't. Let me know if anything happens."

"I will." She pulled back a bit to look up at his face. "You be careful. And if you need us, my staff will have us there in a snap." He gently lifted her a bit and gave her a kiss, one she returned and refused to let go of for several moments. Once she finally released him, she smiled. "See you soon."

"Yeah." He shifted his backpack and started down the front walkway, then turned back to her with a grin. "I love you, Claire." She gave him a smile in return.

"Love you too, Jim. Safe travels!" He dipped his head, then started off toward the bridge and Trollmarket.


	2. Chapter 2

After bidding farewell to Blinky and Draal, Jim's ride to his destination didn't take all that long, and he stepped off the gyre and shook himself out. He no longer felt the need to vomit after using this method of transportation, but he doubted he would ever be completely used to it. He squared himself and started through a tunnel that slowly lifted to a rock door. He retrieved a stone key that Blinky had given him and touched it to the center of the door, and it slowly rolled back while kicking up quite a bit of dirt and dust. Jim fanned the stale air around him and ducked through the now open passage that took him to the surface, and he emerged into bright sunlight sparkling on the Potomac River. He glanced down at his phone to make sure the time had adjusted, then looked around to gain his bearings in order to find the National Mall.

Thankfully, the gyre had dropped him off right near his destination, and he started toward the vast expanse of green surrounded by history. He could only wonder how the history he knew impacted the exhibits and artifacts on display. He shook the thoughts from his mind and picked up his pace slightly, making his way around tour groups, joggers, and other visitors simply enjoying the day and the view. It didn't take him long to arrive at the National Museum of Natural History, and he jogged up the stairs to the entrance and the information desk inside.

"Good afternoon, sir!" A receptionist greeted. "May I help you with anything?"

"Hi," he greeted. "I'm from JT Gems and Stones. I talked to a curator on the phone last Thursday about making a donation." The receptionist looked down at a notepad and shuffled through it for a moment.

"JT Gems and Stones... JT Gems... Ah ha!" He nodded. "Here we are. You have several precious specimens you wanted looked at?" Jim slid his backpack down his arm and removed a padded box from within. "Excellent, and thank you for your generosity, Mister..."  
"Lake," he finished with a smile. "Jim Lake." The receptionist nodded and produced a clipboard with a form on it.

"Well, Mister Lake, please fill this out. And be sure to indicate your full legal name!" He put the box back in his bag and did as he was told, then handed the board back to the receptionist. He looked it over and gave it a thoughtful nod.

"James Lake Jr.?" His brow rose. "Huh. You know, we have a night guard who works here named James Lake!"

"Really?" Jim asked. "Huh."

"Yeah, he's been here a while. Some coincidence."

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "Small world."

"Anyway, sorry for prattling on. I'll let the curator know you're here." As he picked up a phone receiver, Jim took a step back and absentmindedly looked around the entrance hall. His mind, however, was elsewhere entirely.

He tried not to let it get to him, but even the remote possibility that his father could be here had snagged his curiosity. He hadn't seen or heard from the man in over fifteen years, and he carried a bitter resentment against him, not for himself, but for the pain caused to his mother.

"Mister Lake?" He turned around back toward the receptionist. "The curator would like you to head up to his office." He nodded and listened to the directions given to him, then headed off through the museum.

Later that evening with a much lighter backpack, Jim had found himself a spot to sit down in the hall of geology, gems, and minerals. He had spent several hours simply meandering back and forth admiring the collection and trying to see if they displayed anything of interest to him as Trollhunter. Now, he decided he would simply sit and wait. Security would notice him sooner or later to shoo him out, and with any luck, he would be able to figure out whether this James Lake was the very same he once knew.

Half to keep his mind sharp and half simply to pass the time, Jim sat and meditated for a while, focusing his consciousness on the stones in his amulet hidden away in his pocket. He silently swapped between the two incantations, saying them in his mind for his own accord, not the amulet's.

"For the glory of Merlin, for the doom of Gunmar," he thought. "Daylight is mine to command. Eclipse is mine to command." He could feel the stones in the amulet pulse in response, but as per his will, his armor remained inactive. "I am the Trollhunter," he told himself firmly. "No one can take that from me. This light is mine to command."

In his mind's eye, he saw Gunmar waiting for him beyond Killahead Bridge. It was only his own imagination, he knew, a vision he created for himself. Nevertheless, he met Gunmar's glare with his own.

"I am the Trollhunter!" He said firmly as he stood his ground despite his enemy's darkness bearing down on him. "I will not fall to you. Never again!"

Jim brought himself back to the present, his heart pounding as he tried to calm himself down. Though he believed in his strength, it was hard to shake the fear of what would happen if he failed. If he lost his life, the amulet would find another champion. But if he lost his mind, he didn't know how he would possibly bear being the one to strike down those he loved.

Echoing footsteps shook him from his thoughts, and he straightened up as he reminded himself of the task at hand. He tried to remain nonchalant as the steps came closer. A few moments later, he heard a soft grunt behind him.

"Sir, the museum is closing," a man's voice informed him. "I have to ask you to leave." Jim wrung his hands together and steadied himself.

"Sorry, lost track of time," he said as he stood up. Slowly, hopefully not so slow as to be noticeable, he turned around to face the newcomer.

It was quick, perhaps so fast that an untrained eye may not have caught it. But Jim had learned to notice even the slightest changes in someone's expression, and he saw the brief flicker of shock and recognition that flashed across the man's face. If that wasn't enough, there was the word he'd barely let slip, but it had just enough.

"Jim."

Jim's heart nearly stopped. He looked over the man as inconspicuously as possible. He was a decently built middle-aged man with graying brown hair and blue eyes. He had an identification tag clipped to his belt that indeed read "James Lake."

He was standing face to face with his father. He was certain of it. But more importantly, he now had another suspicion.

"I'll be on my way," Jim said without betraying his own thoughts and feelings. He dipped his head and walked past the man to make his way to the exit. The man said nothing else, though Jim thought he could feel his gaze on his back. He remained stoic and silent until he was outside in the cool night air, and that's when he allowed himself to slump over and rub his eyes and run his hand through his hair. He started back toward the Trolls' tunnel and pulled his phone from his pocket, then selected a contact and put it to his ear.

"Hey, Jimbo!" Toby's voice answered. "How's D.C.?"

"D.C. is fine," Jim replied.

"Are you sure, man? You sound kinda off. Did they not like our stuff?"

"No, they were thrilled about the donation," Jim said as he slowed down. "My hand hurt from the curator shaking it so much. He said it was a beautiful and generous collection that they were honored to accept."

"Cool. Those weren't easy to find! Glad other people get to look at 'em." Toby sounded thrilled. "But if that's okay, then what's bothering you?" Jim took a breath and sat down just off the National Mall.

"I... found my dad." It felt strange to say, and Toby was dead silent for some time.

"Your DAD?!" he finally blurted, earning a shushing from Jim.

"Quiet, quiet down!" He hissed. "I don't want my mom to know. Not yet."

"Okay, okay," Toby agreed in a much softer voice. "But seriously? Your dad? Like your DAD dad?"

"I only have one dad, Tobes," Jim reminded him. "But yeah. That one. He works as a night guard at the museum."

"Wow, small world," Toby remarked. "So did you talk to him?"

"Kind of," Jim replied. "Not really. I didn't let him know I knew who he was. I didn't know how to." He paused. "But... there's something really bothering me. I... I don't really know what to do about it." He looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers as he tried to process everything. "I think my dad is a Changeling."

They were both silent for quite a while. It felt strange for Jim to say it, and he doubted Toby knew how to respond to such an accusation.

"Wait, what?" he finally said. "Why do you say that?" Jim hung his head and sighed.

"He recognized me immediately," he explained. "As soon as he saw my face, he knew who I was."

"Well, you are his son," Toby pointed out. "Maybe he just knew?"

"This isn't some movie, Tobes!" Jim snapped, then quickly softened his tone. "I haven't seen the guy since I was five. I've grown. I've changed. I doubt he would be able to tell who I was just from a quick look at me." He shook his head. "Not only that, he called me 'Jim.' He tried to keep it in, but he let it slip. My dad never called me that when I was a kid. He always called me 'Jimmy.'"

"Okay... But a Changeling?" Toby wondered. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm willing to bet the Changelings send each other information relating to whatever their cause is," Jim said. "No doubt every single one of them on the planet knows my name and face as the Trollhunter. I think that's how he knew me." Again, there was silence.

"Wow, Jim..." Toby sighed. "That's crazy, man. I see where you're coming from, and hey, you are the Trollhunter. I trust your judgment on this stuff. But what are you gonna do about it? Can you at least make sure you're right? I mean, if he's not, then you could be missing a huge opportunity to reconnect with him."

"I don't really want to," Jim admitted. "But you're right. I have to be sure."

"How are you gonna do that?" Toby asked. Jim took a breath, his mind already planning out his next move. He stood up and turned back toward the museum.

"That's what I brought the gaggletack for."


	3. Chapter 3

Jim had returned to the National Museum of Natural History about an hour before closing time, and he headed back to the hall of geology, gems, and minerals. Once again, he spent a bit that time in meditation, but he brought himself out of it about five minutes before his supposed father had shown up the night before. He had the gaggletack hooked on his belt under his jacket and his amulet in his pocket as usual. If he was right, he wanted to be prepared in case things became violent. If he was wrong... Explaining hitting the man in the face with a horseshoe would be a task in itself.

Those last few minutes went by at an agonizingly slow rate for him. But finally, he heard footsteps coming toward the hall. He took a breath as they came closer, and they stopped a short distance from him.

"Excuse me, sir," the guard beckoned. "The museum is- wait." Jim turned around and the man sighed. "You're here again? Come on, kid. You need to leave. Now." Jim folded his hands behind his back and turned toward the display he had been looking at before.

"What if I don't?" He asked. The guard let out a huff and approached him.

"Then you'll be trespassing and I'll have to remove you, and if necessary, call the police," he said. "Come on, kid. Neither of us want that. Time to go." Jim turned back to him with one eyebrow raised.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." He started toward the main hall, and the guard followed close behind him. "What, you don't trust me?"

"Not really," the guard replied. "This is the second night in a row I've caught you back here. I'm just gonna make sure you actually leave."

"If that's what you want," Jim said with a smirk as the guard came to walk at his side. It was perfect.

He pulled the gaggletack from his belt, and before the guard could do anything to react, Jim shoved it into the side of his face. It reacted strongly, and Jim leapt back as a strange light quickly engulfed the guard.

He was now looking at a troll with smoky gray stone skin, dark yellow eyes, and tan horns surrounded by scraggly brown hair. This troll spun toward him with a horrified look in his eyes, and Jim smirked as he twirled the gaggletack around his finger.

"How..." the troll managed to say. "How did you know?"

"You recognized me," Jim replied. "You knew me immediately." He hooked the gaggletack back on his belt and slid his hand into his pocket, his fingers running across his amulet. "Isn't that right, Dad?" The Troll stared at him a moment longer before lowering his gaze and sighing heavily.

"You're a smart boy, Jim," he said. "I suppose you'd have to be with all that you've done, what with Bular and Angor Rot and returning from the Darklands alive." He shook his head. "I imagine you have questions for me, but it'll have to wait."

"What, sixteen years wasn't long enough for you to come up with an excuse?" Jim demanded as he pulled the amulet from his pocket. "Are you really my father? Or did you just take his place?" The Changeling flinched and averted his gaze.

"I'm your father, Jimmy," he replied. "Me, not my Familiar. Regardless of all of that, you're my son." Jim scowled and clenched his fists. He started to say something, but the Changeling cut him off. "I know you're confused and hurt. I'm not even going to try to convey how thankful I am that you haven't pulled your sword on me already. But Jim, you have to leave." He kept going before Jim could interrupt. "Look, are you still going to be around tomorrow?"

"I can be," Jim nearly growled. The troll nodded.

"I'll take you to lunch then, and you can ask me whatever you want." He met Jim's gaze steadily. "I would prefer to do so as father and son rather than... the alternative."

"Lunch?" Jim almost laughed. "Are you kidding?"

"I'm entirely serious." He focused for a moment and returned to his human form. "Jim, please. I promise none of my cohorts will know you're here. I won't try to do anything relating to Lord Gunmar's orders."

"Lord Gunmar..." Jim muttered darkly, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

"Jim, please," he nearly begged, a pleading and desperate look in his eyes. "I know I have no right to ask for one, but please give me this chance. I've been worried sick about you ever since I heard that you had picked up that amulet." Jim's eyes remained harsh, but he lowered his hands to his sides. He set aside his anger as best he could and looked into the man's gaze steadily.

"...Half an hour, somewhere with outside seating," he finally said. "I'll meet you outside the museum at noon tomorrow. And none of your friends. Those are my terms." The man hunched over in relief and nodded vigorously.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Jim!" He started toward the Trollhunter, who retreated quickly. "Right. Very well, then. I'll see you tomorrow at noon." Jim nodded.

"Tomorrow at noon." With that, he walked past the man and quickly left the museum, amulet still in hand.

Jim had set himself up a campsite in the Trolls' tunnel instead of worrying about a hotel room, and he'd perhaps managed about three or so hours of sleep that night with the rest spent gazing into a fire he built as he contemplated the meeting. He had so many questions about this: His father was a Changeling, so what did that mean for him? As far as he could tell, he was human through and through.

He looked down at his amulet as he recalled the Trolls' reaction to him when he first took up the mantle of Trollhunter. A human had never set foot in a Trollmarket before, and they certainly never expected one to be their defender. Maybe, he pondered, it had chosen him because of his parentage. He may have been human, but if his father was in some way part Troll... perhaps that's why the amulet had called to him. It was something he would have to discuss with Blinky, maybe Draal and Vendel, but figured he would keep it from the other Trolls. It took them long enough to get used to a human Trollhunter. He could only imagine the chaos he would cause if they found out their chosen protector was the son of an Impure.

He laid back with his head on his bag as he tried to come to terms with that. His father, James Lake, was a Changeling working for Gunmar. They were on two sides of a war, and Jim had a feeling he would cross blades with his father sooner or later now that they knew about each other. But had he been telling the truth? Had he really been concerned for Jim's safety when news got around about who the amulet had chosen?  
"Couldn't have been that worried if he didn't even feel like sticking around," he muttered.

* * *

The next day, after watching the sunrise over the capital, Jim had gone for a run around the area to kill time. He tried to make a point of at least jogging a few times a week with Barbara back home, but today he didn't care about keeping an inconspicuous pace. He probably covered at least five miles before he even started thinking about it, and he chuckled as he could hear Coach Lawrence's comments about it back in his junior year when his class had run a mile, and he had finished in under six minutes.

"Sheesh, Lake! What's gotten into you? Got some secret training going on?"

Jim's instincts had taken over in just about every aspect of his physical education and workouts. If something came at him, he dodged or hit it back in any way possible. If he was running, he went for speed and distance. Deya help the poor soul that got stuck with him back when the coach made them wrestle.  
As the sun climbed higher, he headed back for the museum and arrived about thirty minutes ahead of schedule, but apparently his father was just as antsy about the meeting and came early as well. Jim's brow rose as the man waved him over and even smiled.

"Good morning, Jim," he greeted as the young man approached him.

"Morning," Jim replied. "I guess... should we just get going? No point in standing around."

"Right." James nodded. "There's a nice cafe not too far from here that I thought we could visit. Outside seating, as you requested. I'm glad it's such a beautiful day."

"I do like being out in the sun," Jim said, and his father chuckled.

"Me too, believe it or not. Granted, I don't see it as much as I'd like, what with my occupation. Shall we?" He started walking, and Jim accompanied him at his side. His amulet pulsed in his pocket, but he willed it to remain inactive.

"So... How are you, Jim?" James asked, and Jim looked over at him with a look somewhere between perplexed and annoyed. James frowned. "Jim, please. I told you, I want this to be a lunch between us as father and son, not the alternative. I'm willing to put it aside if you are."

"Easy for you to say," Jim grumbled, and he sighed. "Fine. I'll try." He leaned his head back and took a breath. "All things considered, I'm okay. My... job keeps me pretty busy."

"That busy?" James wondered. "I hadn't heard much of any disturbances in Arcadia. I figured you'd be pretty bored."

"They call me to take care of practically everything," Jim replied. "Right down to pest control. They once called me Jim the Gnome Slayer." James wholeheartedly laughed at this. "Plus my friend Toby and I have been busy with our gem trading business."

"Yes, I heard about the donation you made," James agreed. "Quite generous of you, son. Almost everyone at the museum was very excited about it."

"Happy to help." Jim shrugged.

"So..." James said. "How's your mother doing?" Jim tried not to glare at him.

"She's fine. She started her own practice."

"And... what does she think of your hunting business?" Jim smirked.

"You really think I'd drag Mom into this?" He shook his head. It was a lie, sure, but he had no interest complicating these matters even further. "She doesn't know. It hasn't been easy keeping it from her and I hate lying, but I want to keep her safe."

"I suppose that makes sense," James murmured. "I hope it hasn't strained things between you two that much."

"We take care of each other." They both fell silent for a while until they arrived at the cafe, and took their seats at a small table on a patio.

"So, anyone special in your life?" James asked once they had ordered their meals.

"I do have a girlfriend, if that's what you mean," Jim replied. "Her name's Claire. Her brother is the one I brought home from you-know-where."

"Aaaaah, yes," James nodded. "I see. No doubt that scored you quite a few points in her book." Jim only shrugged. A few minutes later, their orders came out- an omelet and coffee for James and a sandwich and tea for Jim. They both picked at their meals for a little while longer.

"Why did you leave?" Jim finally asked, and James looked up from his food. He sighed and nodded.

"I suppose I owe you that much," he said. "Honestly, the whole girlfriend thing was a lie. I left because..." He lowered his voice. "Bular had issued new orders to us while we were building the bridge. He was getting more and more desperate to complete it, and I realized that might mean putting you and your mother in danger. Cha- People like me didn't usually have families. It wasn't unheard of, and we were likely even less suspected than others because of it, but even so, it was rare. I'll remind you, this was back during the days of Kanjigar. There was no such thing as a human... you know." Jim nodded slowly. James took a breath, shoving a part of his omelet with his fork. "So that's my reason. I was afraid of what might happen if you or your mother stumbled on something you shouldn't have. I was no longer simply there waiting for orders. So I looked for an opening somewhere away from Arcadia and found it first in Vermont searching for pieces of the bridge, then here at the museum looking through the stones and gems for anything of use."

"But to not even stay in touch?" Jim demanded. "To just vanish? Do you know how hurt Mom was?!"

"I can only imagine how much pain I caused you both," James agreed. "But I thought it would be best if neither of you tried to follow me. I wanted to keep you as far from all of this as possible. I never..." he looked down, his expression pained. "I never thought my own son would take up the amulet." Jim braced his chin in his hand with his elbow on the table.

"I've had it for over five years," he pointed out. "And still, I never heard anything from you. Not when I turned eighteen, not when I graduated... nothing." He snorted. "I've had a lot of reasons to hate my birthday, and I'm still not sure which is worse: you walking out on us on my fifth or the stalkling that almost killed me on my sixteenth." James winced.

"You have every right and reason to be mad at me, Jim. But my reasons are the same as when I first left. I didn't want to put you in danger. And now, you and I are after very different goals." He shook his head. "Such is the nature of war, son." Jim grimaced and stood up quickly, and he pulled his wallet from his pocket and placed a few bills on the table.

"For my share," he said glumly. "I'm going home. Maybe I'll see you again." He turned and pulled his backpack on.

"Good luck, Jim," James bade. "Thank you for seeing me today." Jim said nothing and started off, but not before his father could say one more thing. "I love you, son." It was enough to make him stop for a moment, but he didn't reply and started off again.

He turned over the past twenty-four hours in his head over and over as he made his way to the Trolls' tunnel. He wasn't sure how he felt about it all. Angry, certainly. Betrayed, maybe. Worried for how his mother was going to handle this... yes, that was the most prominent. How was he going to tell her?  
As he came to the tunnel, he slowed down as he thought over the previous night. James had been avid about getting him out of the museum, and today he had mentioned something about the Changelings having some kind of interest in it.

Maybe he would stick around one more night.


	4. Chapter 4

While Jim had certainly trained his body for battle, he had made sure to keep himself nimble and quick as well. It was these traits that had him hidden in the ceilings and the occasional vent of the museum about a half hour after closing time. The staff had left and he'd watched his father do his rounds, and he frowned as he now saw James take out what appeared to be some kind of remote and hit a button on it. Jim heard a beep nearby and glanced over to find a security camera had powered off.  
"Guess I don't need to worry about those," he muttered. Such activity only made him more suspicious, and once James had left the area, he jumped down and followed at a modest distance.  
"All clear?" a voice called, and Jim scrambled to hide behind a display case as another guard turned a corner ahead of them.  
"Yup, all set," James replied. "Let 'em in." The other guard grinned and hurried off, and James sighed as he made his way to, of course, the geology hall. It certainly explained why he'd been so pushy about getting Jim to leave the night before.  
The Trollhunter ducked behind another exhibit as he heard other footsteps approaching: one, two, four... he thought he counted about a dozen, maybe fifteen people not counting James. Once they had all filed into the hall, Jim knelt down and peeked inside. The group consisted of three guards counting James, then a mix of men and women ranging from early twenties to maybe late fifties. One of the guards pulled a radio from his belt.  
"All clear?" He asked, and a crackling voice from the other end gave him a confirmation. The guard smirked and gestured for the others to sit down.  
"All right, all right," he began. "I've contacted our friends out west and they are in agreement: now is the time to move."  
"I still think we should have nabbed him when we had the chance," a lady grumbled. "He was HERE."  
"And how would you transport an angry Trollhunter all the way across the country without him cleaving your head from your shoulders?" Another inquired. "It's best we wait for him to head home. He's ready."  
"Ready for what?" Jim thought to himself.  
"We have a golden opportunity," the guard went on. "Lake, you ready to go home?" James frowned.  
"Of course. His name is on our records and he doesn't know what I do here. It'd be a perfect way to try to reconnect."  
"Excellent," an older man smiled. "One way or another, the Trollhunter will open the bridge. Then, once he's served his purpose, we'll kill him."  
"His head will be an excellent centerpiece for Lord Gunmar's return," another said with a grin.  
"The amulet won't have time to find a new champion. The Age of Gunmar is upon us."  
"Open the bridge, then kill me..." Jim grumbled to himself. So much for reconnecting with dear old Dad.  
"He has no way of knowing who is a Changeling and who isn't," another pointed out. "He'll start seeing enemies everywhere. It's not like he can expose everyone, especially in the middle of everything."  
Jim decided he'd heard enough and slowly crept away from the meeting and, once he was far enough from the hall, took off at a solid pace through the museum until he found an employees-only area with a back door. He shoved his way out and resisted an enraged yell at the sky, and instead stalked off in silence toward the Trolls' tunnel.  
A quick ride on the gyre took him back to Trollmarket, and he sighed as he stumbled off and adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. He figured now was as good a time as any to find Blinky and tell him of his findings. He glanced around the shops and stalls, exchanging greetings with the Trolls welcoming him back, and coming through the center plaza, he found Blinky, Draal, Toby, and Claire coming from the direction of the Hero's Forge. Six eyes gave Blinky the edge in spotting him first, and he broke into a huge grin.  
"Master Jim!" he nearly yelled, and the others looked over to him. Claire quickly rushed over to his waiting arms with Toby following close behind.  
"Welcome home," she greeted once he had released her from a gentle kiss.  
"Glad to be home," he replied as he let her go and exchanged a fist bump with Toby.  
"So... did you find out about the guy?" Toby asked, looking up at him with excitement in his eyes. Jim hesitated, giving him just long enough of a reprieve for Blinky and Draal to join them.  
"Tobias told us that your transaction was a rousing success," Blinky said. "Congratulations, my friend."  
"Thanks, Blinky. Hey, Draal."  
"Welcome back, Trollhunter," Draal replied steadily as he observed him. "What's troubling you?" Jim frowned and sighed.  
"I've got something I need to tell you guys. And maybe Vendel. Where is he?"  
"He's likely in the Heartstone as usual," Blinky said. Jim nodded and they followed him up to the great stone in silence. He stepped inside and looked over to the statue that had once been Aaarrrgghh, and he gently placed his hand on his friend's stone face.  
"Ah, welcome back, Jim," Vendel greeted, looking up from his work with a few stones and gems. "What can I do for you?"  
"I... have some stuff I need to talk to you all about," he said as he lowered his hand. "It's important." Vendel frowned at the serious look on Jim's face, and they gathered near him. He glanced back toward the Heartstone's entrance to assure no one was listening in.  
"Okay," he began. "First of all- what I'm about to tell you stays between us and this circle." He gestured around his gathered companions. "Second, no one breathes a word of this to my mom until I do. If I find out someone told her, I will deal with you in the Hero's Forge." This received several concerned and surprised looks. He looked down as he collected his thoughts, and glanced up at Blinky's hand on his shoulder.  
"Does... this have to do with you-know-who?" Toby asked.  
"Who know what?" Claire wondered. Jim took a breath and looked up again.  
"I... I met my father," he said, earning shocked stares from Claire and Blinky.  
"Your tone tells me this is not a happy occasion," Blinky noticed, and Jim nodded.  
"Not entirely," he agreed. "Turns out that my dad... he's a Changeling."  
This earned him a stare from everyone save Toby, who instead had a sympathetic look in his eyes.  
"You're absolutely certain?" Vendel asked as he gripped his staff.  
"Yeah. I used a gaggletack to make sure." He sighed. "I also listened in on a meeting he and some others were having, and apparently they're planning on coming to Arcadia. I'm not sure exactly what their plans are, but I do know that they intend to use me to open the bridge, then kill me." Claire took his hand as he let this news sink in with them.  
"An invasion by the Impure," Draal thought aloud, then looked at the Trollhunter. "Er, Changelings. We'll have to prepare. They can't enter Trollmarket without help, but we'll need to assure that your home is secure."  
"Thanks, Draal," Jim nodded.  
"I'll focus my findings on Moonstones," Toby piped up. "The sooner we get Aaarrrgghh back, the better."  
"We'll get through this, Jim," Claire assured him. "They can't open the bridge unless you say so. No matter what, you control the situation."  
"I know that, and so do they," Jim replied. "That's what worries me."  
"Do not worry, Trollhunter," Vendel told him. "We will do everything in our power to help you prepare. If there is anything I can do, just say the word." Jim nodded.  
"Right now, I need to figure out a... delicate way to tell my mom about this. I'll let you all know what I need you to do."  
"Right," Blinky agreed. "We shall reconvene when the time is right. Until then, Master Jim, you must be exhausted from your travels. I'll walk you all to the steps."  
"Don't worry, Jim," Draal added. "I'll be at your home by the end of the night." Jim smiled and nodded his thanks, then allowed Blinky to herd him, Toby, and Claire out of the Heartstone. They chatted lightly as they made their way through Trollmarket, but once they reached the steps leading up to Arcadia, Blinky stopped them.  
"Master Jim..." he began. "This... revelation regarding your father... I imagine it must be difficult for you to comprehend." He placed two hands on Jim's shoulders and the others on his arms gently. "Just know that no matter your lineage, this does not change who you are, my friend. You are Jim Lake, son of Barbara, one of the finest Trollhunters we have ever had the honor of knowing, a caring heart, a brave soul, an excellent chef, and a true friend." Toby and Claire both agreed with him softly, and Jim smiled and placed his hand on one of his mentor's arms.  
"Thank you, Blinky," he said. "That means a lot to me. Really." Blinky smiled as well and released him.  
"All right. Off with you, all of you. Claire, Tobias, make sure he gets some well-deserved rest."  
"We will," Claire replied, and the two of them started lightly shoving Jim toward the steps.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going!" He laughed. "See you later, Blinky." With that, the three headed up the stairs and out to Arcadia, bound for home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm literally uploading this as I'm watching episode 5 of Part 3. I just want to let you all know what I'm planning on doing from here on out. I've been planning this story since I finished watching Part 1 and I'm pretty happy with how it's been drafted. I've had plans for Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, magic, all that fun stuff, for quite some time.So I'm going to continue writing this as I've planned, and I hope you'll enjoy it as a sort of "what could have happened" story. I've taken inspiration from the show just as the show took inspiration from the original book. Enjoy, and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

It was getting late by the time Jim, Claire, and Toby all walked in their front door. Jim sighed and rubbed his eyes as his exhaustion from his trip began to catch up with him, but he knew he wasn't going to have any chance at sleeping until he talked with Barbara. He looked up the stairs to see her bedroom light was on, meaning she was likely sitting up reading some medical thesis or the latest novel in whatever trend she was following. She dabbled in a bit of everything save romance, which she generally found to be nauseating.  
"You want either of us to come with you?" Toby asked.  
"No, this is something I should talk to her privately about," Jim replied as he continued to stare at the light cast in the hallway. He felt like a troll avoiding sunlight at all costs, feared what pain it would bring him should it touch his skin. He was almost embarrassed by the way his amulet pulsed in response to his stress.  
"We're here for you if you need us," Claire reminded him. "Both of you."  
"Yep," Toby agreed. "I'm gonna grab a midnight snack. Just holler!" Jim smiled a bit and nodded his thanks, then started the climb up the stairs. He started fast but slowed considerably as he reached the half way point, but he steeled himself and jumped up the rest of the way. With another brief moment to gather his thoughts, he turned the corner and knocked on Barbara's door frame.  
She looked up from her choice of reading- tonight was a selection from a recent publication of medical essays- and a smile quickly spread across her face.  
"Jim, you're home!" She quickly got out of bed and he met her to give her a hug. "How was your trip?" She asked as she pulled away from him, though she held his face in her hands for a moment longer.  
He had to give her credit for not lingering on the scar on his jaw that ran up near his ear and down his neck. It was the first major injury he'd received after she found out about the secret part of his life. A Changeling- he assumed, though he never saw the creature's human form- had come after him with thick, dagger-like claws the size of steak knives, only sharper than anything he used in the kitchen. Those claws were attempting to pierce his throat when he had managed to deflect his assailant, instead receiving a deep cut on his neck that nearly shaved off his ear. He had dispatched the Changeling but passed out from blood loss shortly after, and it was thanks to Claire's Shadowstaff and Toby managing to pick him up on his back that got him to Barbara in time to stitch the wound closed. He recovered, but the scar served as a reminder to both of them. She admitted to him later that seeing him almost die like that had really driven home what he had gotten involved in, and she swore that she would take care of him when he got hurt, as long as he always came home to her.  
"Toby told me the museum was thrilled about your donation," Barbara went on. He nodded.  
"Yeah, they were. They're looking forward to researching some of the really rare pieces we gave them and they think the addition to their display will help draw in visitors." Once she dropped her hands from his face, he took hold of them in his own, and her joy that he was home from a successful transaction quickly morphed to concern.  
"Did something happen?" She asked.  
"Um... yeah," he admitted. "I think you should sit down." Once he released her, she did so, and she patted the spot next to her on the bed. He joined her and squeezed his hands together. He was well aware that he could talk to her about anything and she would listen, but this did little to ease his fears of how this news would affect her.  
"Mom, I have something really important to tell you about," he began. "I'm just not really sure how to. But you have a right to know about it and I wanted to make sure you heard it from me first."  
"It's okay, Jim," she assured him, resting her hand on his arm. "Take your time. I've got all night." He smiled a bit.  
"Right." He took another breath. "So... while I was in D.C..." He shook his head and looked over to her. "I met Dad." Barbara's eyes blanked and she stared at him in disbelief.  
"You... found your father?" She barely asked.  
"Yes," he nodded. "He works as a night guard at the museum. When I made the donation, an employee remarked that they had a guy named James Lake who works there, and I stuck around to see for myself."  
"Did you talk to him?" she wondered.  
"Yeah, though not immediately," he said. "Here's the thing, Mom. And... I imagine this'll be really hard to hear."  
"I haven't seen or heard from the man in sixteen years," she pointed out. "Whatever he's doing, I don't think it'll affect me that much."  
"I wouldn't say that," he said with a bit of a grimace, and he took her hand in both of his. "Mom..." He looked directly into her eyes and it seemed she now understood the gravity of the situation, even if she didn't know what that situation was.  
"It's okay, Jim. I can take it. You can tell me." It took him a moment longer.  
"Dad... My father..." His voice nearly caught in his throat. "Dad is a Changeling."  
No, she certainly had not been prepared for that, and yes, it definitely did affect her. She let go of her breath and it stayed out for a while as she stared in his general direction, though it was like she couldn't actually see him. He squeezed her hand a bit to remind her that he was still there, and she suddenly gripped his like her life depended on it.  
"Mom?" He dared to say, trying to bring her back to the present. "Are you okay?"  
"Wait, wait," she finally snapped back. "James is- your father... a Changeling?" He nodded. She let out a sound something like a scoff. "You're telling me that my ex-husband is a troll."  
"...Yeah." Her next statement caught him off guard.  
"Well, that explains a lot," she snorted, and he blinked before a quick but wholehearted burst of laughter escaped him.  
"After I found out, that's when I actually talked to him," he told her. "I had my suspicions and sort of nailed him in the face with a gaggletack."  
"He deserved it," Barbara remarked, and he smiled briefly.  
"So... he told me about why he left," he went on. "He said Bular had new orders for the Changelings and he was... worried about us. Supposedly he left because he wanted to make sure we were safe, and he made up the whole girlfriend thing to throw us off." She listened intently, taking in everything. "He said he's been worried sick ever since word got around about the human Trollhunter." He shook his head. "He's well aware that we're on two sides of a war, but he was trying so hard to reach out to me as my dad."  
"I wish I could say hey, he's your dad and you should give him a chance, but he lost all rights to that when he left you and didn't even bother keeping in touch." He nodded.  
"There's more. I... got suspicious about some of his behavior, so I kind of snuck into the museum one night and spied on a meeting that I assume was a bunch of Changelings. They're planning on coming to Arcadia." Her breath faltered.  
"They want to open the bridge, right?" She asked.  
"Right. That's their intention, anyway. I don't know how they plan to do it. But what I do know is that once it's open, they're gonna waste no time in killing me." He realized quickly that saying that so plainly to his mother was less than considerate, and he started to mumble an apology, but she interrupted him.  
"Well, we can't have that." It was like he was reporting a bully to her and she was planning on calling the school about it. She was concerned, yes, but confident that it wouldn't be a lasting problem. "Jim, I know you can take care of yourself. And as always, if you get hurt, you come to me." She paused and her eyes softened. "I know there isn't a day that goes by when your life isn't in some kind of danger. But I also know that you take that risk because you want to protect people- surface or otherwise. I can hardly be mad about that. And I can't stop you, so I'll help you. I promised you before and it hasn't changed." He surprised her with a tight hug.  
"That means so much to me, Mom," he said. "Thank you. I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us." She pulled him back and once again took his face in her hands.  
"You're my hero, Jim," she reminded him. "Our knight in shining armor." He chuckled. "It's my pleasure to do what I can for you." He nodded as she released him.  
"One more thing," he recalled. "If the Changelings really are coming to Arcadia, then Dad will probably be among them. If you see him, I want you to act like you had no idea he was still on the planet. I didn't tell you I met him, and I definitely didn't tell you he's a Changeling. The less he thinks you and the others know, the better." He frowned. "Maybe he'll think I was too ashamed of him to actually bring him up." She gave him an unamused smile.  
"Don't worry about that. You just focus on what you do best, you big, tough, Trollhunter. We'll get through this." Her smile brightened. "Now, go get some rest. You must be exhausted."  
"A little," he laughed and gave her a last hug. "Thanks for being such a trooper, Mom. And if you need to talk, I'll listen."  
"Same to you," she replied. "Now, I don't care that you're an adult. Go to bed." She shoved him off.  
"Okay, okay!" He stumbled to his feet and grinned at her. "Night, Mom."  
"Sleep well, Jim." He kissed her hair, then turned and left her room, bound for his own down the hall.

Chapter 6

About two weeks had gone by since Jim's return to Arcadia, and he had spent most of his time training with the former Trollhunters and listening to Toby's reports about their latest excavations. He thought they may have finally stumbled upon a deposit of Moonstones that may have the power they had been searching for, but it was too early to tell.  
"Oh, and we need more socks," Toby was saying, leaning against the kitchen counter while Jim fixed dinner. "Our crew hates the gyre almost as much as we do, so they're demanding a pay raise as long as they keep having to travel back and forth."  
"Okay, okay," Jim chuckled, stirring a bowl of ingredients for a casserole. "I'll pick some up." He looked over as Claire and Barbara walked into the kitchen, laughing about something or other, and he smiled. "Looks like you two had fun," he greeted.  
"Oh, Jim, you know I love you and wouldn't trade you for anything, but it is nice to have some girl time," Barbara said with one arm around Claire's shoulders.  
"Gives us a chance to talk about you," the young lady teased, and Jim's eyes widened. "Don't worry! Nothing bad."  
"Easy for you to say," he muttered.  
"Well, we did talk about wondering when you're gonna stop beating around the bush and marry this girl," Barbara said. Jim nearly dropped the bowl as his face went red as a strawberry.  
"Mom!" He barked, earning laughter from all three of them. "We've only been dating three years!"  
"Technically," Claire pointed out. "But I asked you to Spring Fling five years ago, and we've kinda been fighting life and death battles together for a while. Heck, we even live together."  
"T-Technically..." Jim echoed as he looked down at his bowl, mumbling about how he'd messed up the consistency.  
"Sheesh, you can face Trolls and goblins and stalklings and all sorts of stuff that want to kill you without even blinking," Toby remarked. "But you're still a wuss when it comes to the, shall we say, 'fairer sex.'" The last part came out in an uncannily accurate imitation of Blinky. Jim scowled at him.  
"What?" Claire arched an eyebrow as she approached him, hands on her hips. "Do you not want to marry me? What about all that stuff about how you'll always love me and you'll stay at my side for the rest of your life and all that?" She leaned in toward him, and he bent back. "Was that not true?"  
"I-I... I..." he stammered. He felt sweat beading on the back of his neck as Claire's face hovered a hair away from his, her eyes boring into his own. Then, she and Barbara both started laughing as she retreated and allowed him to straighten up, recovering from his near heart attack.  
"We're just messing with you," Claire snickered and pecked his still burning cheek. Barbara had her arms wrapped over her stomach, and she shook her head.  
"Maybe that was a little too mean," she giggled. "Sorry, Jim. It's all out of love." He forced a smile and set the bowl down with a quiet sigh.  
"Anything we can help with?" Claire asked, and he thought it over for a moment.  
"Um... Yeah, actually. Could you dice some onions for me? I want to get this casserole into the oven as soon as possible." She did as she was asked and he poured his bowl's contents into a dish, then placed it on the rack in the oven. He then turned his attention to his marinating steaks, almost ready to be cooked.  
A knock on the door caught their attention, and the four of them exchanged a glance.  
"Were we expecting anyone?" Barbara wondered, receiving shrugs and shaking heads as answers.  
"I'll get it," Toby volunteered, and he left the kitchen. Jim returned his attention to the steaks and began removing them from their marinade, checking them over to assure they were properly prepared.  
"Uh, Jimbo, Barbara, there's a guy here asking for you," Toby reported, poking his head into the kitchen. Jim glanced over to him, then to his mother,


	6. Chapter 6

About two weeks had gone by since Jim's return to Arcadia, and he had spent most of his time training with the former Trollhunters and listening to Toby's reports about their latest excavations. He thought they may have finally stumbled upon a deposit of Moonstones that may have the power they had been searching for, but it was too early to tell.  
"Oh, and we need more socks," Toby was saying, leaning against the kitchen counter while Jim fixed dinner. "Our crew hates the gyre almost as much as we do, so they're demanding a pay raise as long as they keep having to travel back and forth."  
"Okay, okay," Jim chuckled, stirring a bowl of ingredients for a casserole. "I'll pick some up." He looked over as Claire and Barbara walked into the kitchen, laughing about something or other, and he smiled. "Looks like you two had fun," he greeted.  
"Oh, Jim, you know I love you and wouldn't trade you for anything, but it is nice to have some girl time," Barbara said with one arm around Claire's shoulders.  
"Gives us a chance to talk about you," the young lady teased, and Jim's eyes widened. "Don't worry! Nothing bad."  
"Easy for you to say," he muttered.  
"Well, we did talk about wondering when you're gonna stop beating around the bush and marry this girl," Barbara said. Jim nearly dropped the bowl as his face went red as a strawberry.  
"Mom!" He barked, earning laughter from all three of them. "We've only been dating three years!"  
"Technically," Claire pointed out. "But I asked you to Spring Fling five years ago, and we've kinda been fighting life and death battles together for a while. Heck, we even live together."  
"T-Technically..." Jim echoed as he looked down at his bowl, mumbling about how he'd messed up the consistency.  
"Sheesh, you can face Trolls and goblins and stalklings and all sorts of stuff that want to kill you without even blinking," Toby remarked. "But you're still a wuss when it comes to the, shall we say, 'fairer sex.'" The last part came out in an uncannily accurate imitation of Blinky. Jim scowled at him.  
"What?" Claire arched an eyebrow as she approached him, hands on her hips. "Do you not want to marry me? What about all that stuff about how you'll always love me and you'll stay at my side for the rest of your life and all that?" She leaned in toward him, and he bent back. "Was that not true?"  
"I-I... I..." he stammered. He felt sweat beading on the back of his neck as Claire's face hovered a hair away from his, her eyes boring into his own. Then, she and Barbara both started laughing as she retreated and allowed him to straighten up, recovering from his near heart attack.  
"We're just messing with you," Claire snickered and pecked his still burning cheek. Barbara had her arms wrapped over her stomach, and she shook her head.  
"Maybe that was a little too mean," she giggled. "Sorry, Jim. It's all out of love." He forced a smile and set the bowl down with a quiet sigh.  
"Anything we can help with?" Claire asked, and he thought it over for a moment.  
"Um... Yeah, actually. Could you dice some onions for me? I want to get this casserole into the oven as soon as possible." She did as she was asked and he poured his bowl's contents into a dish, then placed it on the rack in the oven. He then turned his attention to his marinating steaks, almost ready to be cooked.  
A knock on the door caught their attention, and the four of them exchanged a glance.  
"Were we expecting anyone?" Barbara wondered, receiving shrugs and shaking heads as answers.  
"I'll get it," Toby volunteered, and he left the kitchen. Jim returned his attention to the steaks and began removing them from their marinade, checking them over to assure they were properly prepared.  
"Uh, Jimbo, Barbara, there's a guy here asking for you," Toby reported, poking his head into the kitchen. Jim glanced over to him, then to his mother, and after pondering it for a moment, he gave the floor a warning stomp to alert Draal in the basement that something might be amiss.  
"It's probably nothing," Barbara told him, and he nodded as they headed out of the kitchen and to the front door. Jim motioned for his mother to step back and opened it slowly.  
His eyes widened as he quickly pulled it open the rest of the way, though he managed to control most of his surprise and anger. There, on the front step of their home in Arcadia, stood James Lake, dressed casually in jeans, a polo, and a vest. He glanced from Jim to Barbara warily, then forced a smile.  
"Barbara, Jimmy," he greeted, and Barbara practically shoved past her son to get a better look at this man that was rather unwelcome at her home.  
"Are you..." she barely said as she adjusted her glasses. "James?" He nodded.  
"Long time, no see, Barb," he replied.  
"Wait," Jim said, putting on the best look of surprise that he could as he looked from him to Barbara and back. "Wait..." he repeated. "Dad?" He silently prayed that his father would fall for it and play along, thinking that Jim hadn't told anyone about their previous encounter.  
"Yeah, Jimmy," James replied. "It's me. I know it's... been a while."  
"What are you doing here?" Barbara inquired, barely hiding the distrust and irritation she felt.  
"I had some business in Arcadia and figured I was overdue for a visit," James said. "I work over at the Smithsonian and I saw the donation that Jimmy made-"  
"Jim, please," the Trollhunter interrupted, and James looked at him with a bit of his own surprise. "No one ever really calls me Jimmy anymore."  
"Right, then. I saw the donation Jim made and decided to come by. I'm working with the local museum about a temporary loan of a traveling exhibit." Barbara and Jim both watched him with varying levels of suspicion.  
"No point in continuing this conversation on the doorstep," Barbara said. "Do you want to come in? Jim is finishing up making dinner. Would you join us?" A relieved smile spread across James's face.  
"I would love to," he replied. "Thank you." He followed them inside and Jim closed the door, and Barbara directed James to their kitchen table.  
"Oh, hello," he said as he found two others standing in the kitchen, and he turned to his former family. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you have guests."  
"Actually, they live here," Jim said as he joined his friends. "This is Claire and Toby. Guys..." He cleared his throat. "This is my father, James Lake." Both of them glanced between Jim and James for a moment.  
"Good to see you again, Mr. Lake!" Toby said with a bit too much enthusiasm as he shook the man's hand. "You probably don't remember me. I had just moved in across the street before you- er... yeah."  
"Ah, I see," James nodded. "Then it's good to meet you again as well, Toby." He looked over at Claire. "And a pleasure to meet you, Miss Claire."  
"Likewise," Claire replied with a smile as she shook his hand. "I'm gonna try not to be offended that Jim failed to mention that I'm his girlfriend." James's brow rose and he glanced at his son.  
"Didn't want to overload you with information," Jim shrugged. "But yeah. Anyway... let me finish dinner. The rest of you can feel free to chat."  
"I'll help you," Claire said as she took up some random pan and utensil regardless of whether he actually needed it or not. James gave a slow nod, and he and Barbara sat down rather awkwardly at the table. Jim turned his attention to the steaks, and he faked a stumble as he gave the floor a single stomp.  
"You okay over there, Jim?" James asked.  
"Yeah, just tripped on my own feet," Jim replied, and he set the steaks in a pan to sear them. He watched the excess marinade bounce and sizzle, and he felt his amulet pulse in his back pocket.  
After everything had been cooked, plated, and served, Jim and Barbara had taken seats at either end of the table with Claire and Toby on one side and James on the other. Their chatter was light and rather pointless, save James's praise of his son's talents as a chef.  
"Jim, this is incredible!" he said. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"  
"Just practice," Jim replied. "But thank you."  
"It was either that or we lived off of pre-cooked meals and take-out," Barbara joked. "Since I still can't manage pancakes without messing them up."  
"I see," James nodded. Jim glanced over to him and decided against a snide comment.  
"So... Mr. Lake, you work at the Smithsonian?" Toby asked.  
"Yes, at the Museum of Natural History," James confirmed between bites.  
"And what exactly do you do there?" James flicked his gaze toward Jim, who gave him no visual response.  
"Research," he said as he cut a piece of meat a little too long. "That's how I first learned about your donation. Thank you, by the way."  
"Happy to help," Toby said with a shrug.  
"So... Geology?" Barbara wondered, eyeing her ex-husband. "You never showed any interest in that before." James chuckled uneasily.  
"I didn't know I had such a passion for it until I really started learning about it." He fell silent and set his silverware down. "Forgive me, air travel doesn't agree with me very much. May I use your bathroom?"  
"Sure, I'll show you to it." Jim stood up and nodded to the others, then gestured for James to follow him. They took a short trip to the main hallway and Jim pointed at a door toward the end. "Just hang a left there."  
"Thank you, Jim," James said. "I may be a little bit. I'm sorry, but as I said... my stomach isn't suited for travel these days. Please don't take it as a comment on your incredible cooking!" Jim only glared at him, and he shrank back slightly as he headed for the bathroom, one hand on his abdomen. Jim frowned, then headed back to the kitchen table.  
"So... Any thoughts on why he's here?" Claire asked in a hushed voice once he joined them.  
"I can't quite tell yet," he replied. "It seems innocent enough, and he seemed to buy that I didn't tell anyone about our meeting. But there's always the possibility that this is a distraction, but from what, I don't know."  
"It's so weird having him here," Barbara remarked. "Let alone knowing what's hiding under his skin." She shuddered a bit. "Sheesh, I married a troll."  
"My father's a troll," Jim said with a snort.  
"He does have a lot of nerve showing up," Claire pointed out. "Did he know you saw the meeting?"  
"No." Jim shook his head. "I got out before anyone noticed me. What really bothers me is that he lied about his job. He's a night guard. So he's definitely not in town for a traveling exhibit." He looked up at a clock hanging on the wall. James had been gone for over five minutes now. He stood up and clenched a fist at his side. "I'm gonna go check on him. Something tells me he's not just dealing with a stomach issue." He looked knowingly at Claire and Toby, who both nodded and left the kitchen. "You have the element of surprise, Mom," he continued. "Do me a favor and cover my back. Don't let him know you're there, at least at first."  
"All right." She nodded. "Don't hurt him too badly, unless you think he deserves it." He smiled a bit and pulled his amulet from his pocket, holding it behind his back as he left for the hallway.  
The bathroom door was still shut and a line of light peeked through the bottom, but when Jim approached it, he didn't hear any signs of life from the other side. He backed up and stopped, nodding to Barbara silently as he listened. A slight shuffle came from the family room, and he pointed to it, then motioned for her to remain behind for the moment. He slowly peeked into the room, and he found James rustling through a drawer.  
"Looking for something?" He asked, and James jumped and spun around, one hand over his chest.  
"J-Jim!" He panted. "You startled me. I was on my way back, but I glanced in here and saw some of your photos and knick-knacks, and I thought I would take a quick look." He backed up slightly, shutting the drawer as inconspicuously as possible.  
"Like our hiking trip in the mountains?" Jim said as he entered the room, glancing at the photos in propped frames or hanging on the walls. "Or when Toby and I first broke ground officially? Or... Mom loves my fifth grade school picture for some reason. Or... hey, graduation." He angled his head toward a framed photo of him, Claire, Toby, and Barbara right after the three of them had received their diplomas. Blinky had a copy of it down in his library displayed with pride.  
"I wish I could have been there," James said gently.  
"You could have been," Jim snapped. "Now stop playing dumb. What are you looking for? Why are you here?" James stiffened a bit.  
"I can't just want to reconnect with my son? After we met again in D.C., I just wanted to visit. Is that so wrong?"  
"Stop lying," he growled, bringing forth the amulet. "What are you looking for? Why else would you be in that drawer?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Jimmy." It wasn't a very convincing lie, made even worse by the name. Jim crossed his arms and smirked.  
"So you're not interested in, say, a horngazel?"  
James's reaction was brief and limited, but it was there. That reaction was all Jim needed to know he had struck a nerve. The amulet glowed slightly in response to the tension between them, ready to activate at its master's command.  
"Jim, I understand you have every reason not to trust me," James said lowly. "But please believe me that I'm here to visit."  
"I don't believe you." Jim's reply was flat and firm. They stood in a stare-down for a heartbeat.  
"Jim?" Barbara's voice came from the hallway. "James? Where are you guys?" She came around the doorway and they both relaxed their tense posture. "Is everything okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, Jim and I were just talking," James replied as he approached her, likely hoping her presence would save him from Jim's sword. "I was admiring some of the photos you have here." He turned back toward Jim with a very forced smile.  
Turning his back on Barbara proved to be a very big mistake. Jim had never seen her move so fast. Before James could even grunt in shock, she had grabbed his arm, wrenched it behind his back, and pulled her dagger from under her shirt into her free hand, where she held it to his neck. Jim couldn't help but be proud of her. All of her frustration and hurt at being abandoned over the years had come out in one fell swoop, and the culprit was stunned.  
"Wh-What are you doing?!" James demanded as he gave a futile attempt at freeing himself from her. "Barb! What's going on?"  
"Jim taught me a lot about combat and defending myself," she told him as she forced him up against the wall. "He also forged this personally for me. Apparently Sunstones, when cut properly, can have adverse effects on trolls. Should we test that?"  
"Trolls?" He echoed, though no one bought his bluff. "What are you talking about?!"  
"Give it up, Dad," Jim snapped. "She knows everything- I'm the Trollhunter, you're a Changeling, everything."  
"B-But you- ow- said you never told her," James managed to say.  
"I lied." By that point, Claire and Toby came hurrying in with their Shadowstaff and Warhammer respectively held at the ready. Jim lifted the amulet. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." His armor flashed into being and he took up his sword. "Let him go, Mom," he said, and she smacked James in the side of the face with the handle of the dagger before releasing him. Jim took her place as James turned toward him, cornered against the wall.  
"Jimmy..."  
"Don't," Jim nearly growled and pointed his sword at him. "What are you and your Changeling friends planning? You want to use me to open the bridge, then kill me. I know that. How do you plan on using me?" James blinked and held his hands up.  
"Jim, you... Wait. How do you know about all that?" He swallowed as Jim thrust his sword closer, the blade nearly touching his throat. "C-Come on, son. You wouldn't hurt your own father, would you?"  
"You stopped being my father sixteen years ago," Jim replied, his blue eyes like ice. "I won't ask again. WHAT are you planning?!"  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Toby said as he tapped his Warhammer in his hand.  
"Jim, if you know what's best for you and your friends, you'll stand down," James warned, straining away from the sword.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jim demanded. "If you or any of your 'friends' so much as touch them, I will strike you down where you stand."  
"Never mind we're quite capable of taking care of ourselves," Barbara spoke up. "James, trust me on this- if you do anything to threaten us, Jim and I will be racing each other to get to you first." Jim nodded and stepped closer to his father.  
"So what's it gonna be?" He asked curtly. James grit his teeth, and his eyes flashed yellow and red as they darted around the Trollhunters.  
All five of them jumped when the doorbell rang, and Jim pulled his sword back about half an inch. After a moment, it rang again, and he groaned.  
"Who the heck is it now?!" He shook his head. Claire and Toby lowered their weapons and Barbara sighed.  
"I'll get it," she grumbled, sheathing the dagger wherever she had it hidden. Jim turned his glare back to James, but said nothing.  
"I swear I have no idea who's there," the Changeling said with his hands up. "Look, Jim, I agreed to come here under the terms that no harm would come to you or your mother- not now. Not yet, anyway. I only have so much say in these matters. You can probably guess that Gunmar does not take kindly to failure."  
"I've heard about that," Jim muttered darkly.  
"Jim!" Barbara's call came from down the hall. She did not sound happy. "Your favorite teacher is here!" That was enough to make him spin around, sword dropping to his side.  
"What?!" Claire and Toby shared his bewilderment. "Why is HE here? Why now?"  
"Go find out," Claire said. "We'll watch him."  
"We graduated three years ago and the principal is still causing us trouble," Toby shrugged. "Maybe we'll never escape." Jim dismissed his armor and slipped the amulet into his back pocket.  
"Don't you dare try anything," he ordered as he pointed at James, who nodded several times. He looked just as confused as the rest of them. Jim gave a soft but annoyed growl and hurried out and down the hall.  
"Sit," he heard Barbara say forcefully. No, she was not pleased about this visit. He turned the corner to their front sitting room.  
"Ah, Jim!" Sure enough, it was Walter Strikler himself, sitting on a sofa with his hands in his lap. His friendly smile quickly died as he noticed how angry Jim was. "Hm. It really is a bad time, isn't it?"  
"Why are you here?" Jim asked with no patience in his voice.  
"Honestly, I come with information I believe you will find useful," Walter replied. "I came back to Arcadia simply to-"  
"I just want to meet this teacher!" Jim grimaced as his father's voice came down the hall to the room. Walter blinked.  
"You have company?" He asked. Jim didn't bother answering. A moment later, James came half walking, half stumbling into the room with Toby and Claire following close behind. Toby had left his Warhammer behind, but Claire held the retracted Shadowstaff at her side. James looked almost excited until he and Walter looked at each other, and that excitement faded.  
"You, sit," Barbara ordered, pointing at the sofa. "I can't believe you both are in my house right now." Jim came to stand at her side as she crossed her arms, and James meekly sat down opposite Walter.  
"Why is that so strange?" James asked, and he turned his attention to the other man. "So you were one of Jim's teachers?"  
"Yes," Walter replied. "And you are?"  
"I'm James Lake." The smug pride on his face as he introduced himself made Jim's anger burn hotter.  
"James Lake..." Walter echoed. "Wait... you're Jim's father?" He looked from James to Barbara, then to Jim. "Well, you must be thrilled, Young Atlas."  
"Don't start that, Strikler," Jim snapped, effectively silencing him. "You lost any right to call me that years ago, and you know it."  
"Strikler?" James stared at him. "Like... Walter Strikler?" He laughed. "Striklander! Wow, I can't believe you'd show your face around here." Walter didn't look amused. "You know, Lord Gunmar wants you captured alive so he can kill you personally."  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Walter sighed. "So the Trollhunter's father is a Changeling? Fascinating."  
"Shut up, both of you," Jim snapped. "Understand this: the words 'lord' and 'Gunmar' will not be said together under my roof. And Dad," he clenched his fists. "I'm not gonna be his bodyguard, but as long as he's not trying to stab me in the back, Strikler is under my protection. I don't care what you two do outside, but NO funny business in my sight. Understand?" The men exchanged a look, then both nodded. "Now. Strikler, I'm assuming you're here to tell me about the sudden increase in the Changeling population around here. I already know about it." He turned his gaze to his father. "Dad. Time for you to go. Tell your friends that I'm ready for them and they won't find any way to access the bridge here. And no, I won't be seeing enemies everywhere. If you all want to do anything, you'll have to come after me. That'll make it obvious enough." He paused and his eyes narrowed. "And tell them that it doesn't matter that you're my father. If you threaten my friends and cause trouble, I'll cut you down same as anyone. Get it?" James took a shaky breath and nodded. "Good. Now get out." He lowered his head for a moment, then nodded and stood up.  
"I'll be sure to pass along your message, Trollhunter. I'm sure I'll see you all soon." With that, and a glance to Barbara, he headed to the front door and left. Jim massaged his forehead, then turned to Walter.  
"I apologize if I've caused strife for you all," he said. "Truly, my only intention was to warn you about the Changelings. I didn't even mean to let you know that I was in Arcadia."  
"Thanks," Jim replied. "Look, Strikler... I really think it's best you don't stick around right now." He nodded and stood up, straightening his jacket.  
"I understand. Truly, I am sorry for the trouble." He glanced over the group. "Mr. Domzalski, Ms. Nuñez, Dr. Lake, good to see you all again. I wish you well." He started toward the door, and Jim followed close behind.  
"Let me walk you out," he said. "Just in case." Walter smiled a bit.  
"I appreciate it, Trollhunter. Thank you." With that, the two left the house and entered the orange light of sunset washing over Arcadia. Jim shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside his former teacher and adversary in awkward silence. After walking for about five minutes, Walter decided to speak up.  
"I'd like to thank you, Jim. It was... reassuring to hear you say that I'm under your protection." Jim nodded.  
"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk and slowing his pace. "I guess I owe you an apology for the last time we met." Walter stopped, so Jim did too.  
"I see," he nodded. "I am glad you're back to your old self." Jim looked down and took a breath.  
"I want to ask you about that," he said. "Will you... tell me what happened?" Walter's brow rose.  
"You don't remember?" He asked.  
"No," Jim shook his head. "I remember going into the Darklands, and then... nothing. The next thing I recall is my mom standing next to me, holding the amulet, and I felt really weird. She told me that you met her and told her everything about us."  
"I thought it the best way to save you," Walter replied. They started walking again. "Let's see... it was about a month since we had parted ways, and I had made my way to London to try to forge out a new life for myself. I was shocked to hear someone call my name, and I turned to find you coming toward me. Of course, I was surprised to see you, and when you asked to speak with me in private, I figured you had news for me about Gunmar." He paused, frowning. "We went to a back alley, and your eyes suddenly became so dark and emotionless. I had never seen you like that, and it startled me. You told me... you had tracked me down in order to kill me for treason." Jim's gaze lost focus. It sounded preposterous, but it matched everything else he'd been told. "You then donned your armor, and that's what truly struck me that something was wrong: the incantation you spoke. It's stuck with me ever since. 'For the fall of Merlin, Eclipse is mine to command.'"  
"Fall of Merlin..." Jim repeated. He let out a breath.  
"Are you okay, Jim?" Walter asked, and he nodded.  
"Yeah. Please continue."  
"In a nutshell, I fled as fast as I could," he went on. "I ran into a crowd and lost you, and I kept a low profile for a bit. All the while, I was trying to figure out what had caused your change of heart, and between the incantation and the reason you came, I figured that Gunmar was at fault and had somehow gained control of you. I thought that if anyone could shake you from his grasp, it would be your mother. So I crept back to Arcadia and told her everything in hopes that she could restore you to your senses. I'm glad she was successful." Jim nodded slightly.  
"Thanks for doing that," he said with little life in his voice. "I still can't believe Gunmar was able to..." he shook his head. "It's been a big part of my training to keep that from ever happening again."  
"You seem stronger," Walter noticed. "Both in body and spirit. Perhaps it's strange of me to say, but I'm proud of you, Jim." Jim shrugged.  
"I should be getting back," he said. "I'll see you around, Strikler." Walter smiled a bit.  
"You know, I would prefer you call me 'Walter,'" he replied. "Just so you know." Jim smirked a bit with a glint of humor in his eyes.  
"We'll see. Watch yourself out there."  
"I will." With that, the two parted ways, and Jim looked up at the slowly darkening sky as he made his way home.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Jim had a hammer and chisel in hand and was chipping away at rocks somewhere underneath the Austrian Alps. A group of about six Trolls toiled away around the area, breaking rocks and toting boulders away. They had found a few decent specimens they could likely sell, but nothing useful. That is, until Toby's very excited voice came from the walkie-talkie clipped to his back pocket.  
"Warhammer to Trollhunter! Warhammer to Trollhunter!" Jim wiped his forehead and took a step back from his work site, then grabbed the walkie-talkie.  
"Trollhunter here," he said into it. "What's up, Warhammer?"  
"I found something." Toby sounded downright giddy. "It's different from the other pieces we've found. Come take a look!"  
"Okay, I'm coming." He clipped the walkie-talkie to his pocket and jumped down from his worksite, nodding to a troll on their team who was currently eating one of the more useless stones they had unearthed. Jim headed further into the mine where he found Toby waiting in front of a pocket he had dug out, and he looked about to burst from excitement as he bounced up and down and clenched his fists with a huge grin on his face. Jim couldn't help but smile as well.  
"Well? I'm here! What's so cool that you found?" He asked as he started into the pocket, and Toby ran ahead to where he had a portable lamp set up a pace away from the rocks he had been working with. He didn't say anything, but simply gestured valiantly to the deposit he had uncovered. Jim let out a soft "whoa" as he approached it.  
He didn't have to do much to identify the pocket as a moonstone deposit, the way even the unrefined stones glistened fluorescent white in the light of the lamp. Toby was biting back a squeal as Jim ran his fingers over the stones sticking out of the dirt and rock. He retrieved his amulet and shone its blue light across the stones, and its glow intensified as it neared the deposit. It started as a breath of relief, then grew to Jim laughing almost hysterically as he fell to his knees.  
"Toby!" He gasped as he turned to his friend. "This is it! It has to be!"  
"You think so?" Toby was practically vibrating. "Then stand back!" He hoisted up a pickax and barely waited for Jim to roll out of the way as he charged for the deposit. "I... want... my... Wingman... BACK!" With that outburst and a mighty swing of his chosen weapon, the deposit broke apart and moonstones came crumbling down. As the dust settled and Jim got back to his feet, he knelt down and sifted through the rubble. He retrieved a specimen about the size of his palm and held it up to the lamp to inspect it, brushing off some of the dirt.  
"I don't think we're gonna find anything better than this," he said as he turned to Toby, who had set his pickax aside and resumed bouncing around.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He started running through the mine en route to the gyre. "No time like the present! Let's go cut it!" Jim gripped the stone and hurried after him, giving their troll companions the okay for a break as he passed them. He found Toby already on the gyre, starting it up and staring at him with less than no patience.  
"C'mon, c'mon!" He urged. Jim had barely gotten his body inside the gyre before Toby launched it toward home, and he lurched back into the seat while barely keeping a grip on the moonstone. Once at Trollmarket's station, the two jumped off and Toby started sprinting for the Heartstone until Jim yanked him back.

"Don't go flying around," he reminded his friend. "You'll cause a panic if you do." Toby grimaced but slowed down, even if only a bit, and the two hurried through Trollmarket to the Heartstone. Inside, Vendel was looking over a few stone specimens of his own, and he looked up at the visitors as they entered.

"Ah, hello boys," he greeted. "How can I be of assistance?" Toby either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him as he single-mindedly approached Aaarrrgghh, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He spun around back to the Trollhunter, intense eyes wide.  
"C'mon, c'mon, Jim! Get that stone cut!" he demanded, and Jim couldn't help a smile as he approached Vendel's stone table with the tools he needed. He placed the moonstone on the table, and Vendel examined it curiously.  
"Could this finally be the one?" he asked, more or less talking to himself. "This specimen is exquisite. I am quite confident when I say this: If this stone doesn't do the trick, no other one will."  
"It HAS to!" Toby said forcefully, turning back to his Wingman. "We've gotta get him back. We've been looking for years! This HAS to be the one!"  
"Tobes," Jim beckoned, and Toby barely turned to him. "Look, this is the best idea we've had. It might not work. But if it doesn't, I promise we'll keep trying until we find something that does."  
"Don't say that, Jim," his friend all but pleaded. "Give me the speech once we know for sure whether it worked or not. Right now, just get that stone ready!"  
"All right, all right!" With that, Jim took up his tools and positioned the moonstone, and Vendel watched over his shoulder curiously as he began splitting it into smaller and smaller pieces until he reached the core he was looking for. He lifted it carefully to inspect it. It gleamed with a brilliant luminescent sheen even in this state, and he took it over to the wheel to refine it. Sparks flew off both stone surfaces as he finished his work, and once it was done, Toby jogged up to take a look at it.  
"Okay," Jim breathed as he took out his amulet in his free hand. "Here goes nothing." He held the small stone up to the back of the amulet, which opened and accepted the new addition into one of its free slots. The amulet glowed with a blue light whiter than its usual color, and Jim took it close to his chest and summoned his armor. With a heavy breath, he made his way to Aaarrrgghh and pulled his sword from his back. He glanced back at the others to find Vendel watching with both concern and fascination, and Toby wrung his hands together in anticipation, and perhaps in fear that this may fail. Jim's eyes returned to the stone face of his lost guardian, and he bit his lip.  
"Alright, Aaarrrgghh," he said softly. "Come on back to us." He lifted his sword and touched it to Aaarrrgghh's injury from Angor Rot's dagger, and after a painstakingly long moment, the blade took on a gentle white glow.  
"Oh man," Toby nearly squeaked. Jim pressed the sword closer and focused his energy, and both blade and amulet pulsed in response. From Aaarrrgghh's stone wound came an eerie green glow that spread over the sword, drawn from the troll's body and destroyed by Daylight's power. Jim's heart thudded against his ribs as he backed up, pulling that green light further back, and the flow vanished abruptly as the white light of the sword faded.  
Toby shoved past Jim and stopped a hair away from Aaarrrgghh, shaking in anticipation for some reaction from the troll. Slowly, a blue line of light appeared from the wound, and the color of life began to return to Aaarrrgghh's body as it spread. As it reached his face, a strange glow filled his eyes, and the runes etched into his skin illuminated green. He snorted, causing Toby's hair to rustle.  
"...Wingman?" the young man said gently. "Hey, it's me. You okay?" Aaarrrgghh snorted and growled, shaking, and Jim's eyes widened.  
"Toby, get back!" He grabbed his friend's collar and yanked him out of the way just as Aaarrrgghh bellowed and lashed his arm out, knocking a few of Vendel's things off a stand next to him. Jim pulled Toby behind him and summoned his shield, holding it between them and Aaarrrgghh. Toby gripped his free arm with terror-filled eyes.  
"Aarghaumont!" Vendel said firmly as he gripped his staff. "Jim, Tobias, be cautious. Our friend may need a moment to regain his senses. He-" The old troll didn't have a chance to finish his statement as all three of them dove out of the way of Aaarrrgghh's charge at them.  
"Aaarrrgghh!" Toby pleaded from under Jim's shield. "Come on, man! Snap out of it!"  
"Aaarrrgghh, it's us!" Jim said, his free hand stretched toward him. "We're your friends, remember? Wake up!" Aaarrrgghh snorted and bellowed as he lashed about, and his vacant eyes turned toward the humans. He charged at them again, and Jim knocked Toby back against the crystal walls of the Heartstone and the two cowered behind his shield. Aaarrrgghh reared up and slammed his fists into the ground, leaving cracks in his wake as he screeched at them and lifted his fists once more. But as he looked down on them, he hesitated, and his hands fell on his head to grip it as he snorted and huffed. He trembled and shook, panting and growling, and Jim and Toby looked up at him as they huddled together. He shrunk back and squeezed his eyes shut, and the glow of his runes faded as his breathing slowed. Toby stumbled to his feet and stopped before the troll, and Jim took his place behind him, ready to spring to his defense at a moment's notice.  
"Hey, Aaarrrgghh, you okay?" Toby asked. "Come on, Wingman. Come back to us." Aaarrrgghh peeked one eye out carefully, still huffing a bit.  
"...Wingman?" he said gruffly, and Toby's face split into a huge grin.  
"He's back!" he exclaimed and jumped up, wrapping his arms around Aaarrrgghh's neck as well as he could and burying his face in the troll's fur. Aaarrrgghh gently held him close, taking a deep sniff of his hair.  
"Smell like rocks," he said and sneezed at the dust he had dislodged. Toby dropped back to his feet and Aaarrrgghh looked up to the Trollhunter, who approached him with a smile and placed his hand on the troll's arm. "Jim get tall," he said with his own grin.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jim laughed and dismissed his armor. "You've been out of it for a while, Aaarrrgghh." Aaarrrgghh stared at him curiously.  
"How long?" he asked as Toby came to his side.  
"Uh…" Toby rubbed the back of his neck. "Been about five years, buddy."  
"Five years," Aaarrrgghh repeated and placed his hands over his face. "How I come back?"  
"We've been researching different stones to use in the amulet with Vendel and Blinky," Jim said as he opened the amulet and pulled out the moonstone. "We were able to use this one to counteract Creeper's Sun." Aaarrrgghh sniffed at it.  
"Thanks, Jim," he said warmly. Jim grinned and hugged the troll. Toby joined them and laughed as he held on to his friends.  
"It's good to have you back, Aarghaumont," Vendel said once they had released from their embrace. "Welcome home, my friend."  
"Good to be back," Aaarrrgghh rumbled. "Gunmar?"  
"Jim," Vendel beckoned. "Why don't you spread the news? I'll catch Aarghaumont up on everything that has happened. I'm sure Blinkous will be overjoyed."  
"Okay," the Trollhunter nodded. "Thank you, Vendel. Tobes, you wanna stay here or go back with me?"  
"I'll stay here," Toby said, stretching. "Help my Wingman get settled and all that." Jim nodded and placed his hand on Toby's shoulder, then looked up at Aaarrrgghh.  
"I'll be back in a while," he said. "See you soon, Aaarrrgghh."  
"See you soon," Aaarrrgghh replied and waved. Jim waved back and left the Heartstone, retrieving his phone to contact Claire as he headed for Blinky's library.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, the Trollhunters gathered beneath Arcadia Bridge: Jim, Claire, Toby, Barbara, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, NotEnrique, Draal, and Vendel had joined them for the moment. Jim and Blinky agreed that it might be good for Aaarrrgghh to head out for a night to regain his mobility and see how Jim, Toby, and Claire had grown in his five year absence. Toby and Vendel had caught Aaarrrgghh up on what they knew about Jim's trip to the Darklands, Enrique's rescue, and the issue with the Triumbric Stones in the amulet, but decided they would explain their current predicament while on the move.

Claire and Barbara had both come to Trollmarket as quickly as possible when Jim had given them the news, and they reunited in the Heartstone along with a very emotional Blinky and triumphant Draal. Naturally, Claire had given the gentle giant a huge hug while she cried. Aaarrrgghh had been surprised to see Barbara so emotional as well; She had heard all about him and what he had done for her son and his friends, and it filled her with joy to finally meet him again. He had been thrilled as well that she had officially joined their team and that she got along with Blinky and Vendel so well.

"Aarghaumont," Vendel said as they prepared to depart. Claire had her Shadowstaff in hand and Toby his inactive Warhammer in case they ran into any unsavory types during their outing. "Take it easy tonight, my friend. You are the first troll we know of to recover from Creeper's Sun. Should you feel weak, come see me at once."  
"Okay," Aaarrrgghh agreed. "Just need time."

"What are we waiting around for?" Toby demanded. "Let's get going! A good Trollhunting scouting just like the old days!" Jim and Claire laughed and they emerged from under the bridge with Blinky and Barbara joining them, leaving Draal, NotEnrique, and Vendel behind.  
"Good luck, my friends!" Draal called after them. "Good hunting tonight!" Jim waved back to him and the group climbed up out of the canal, and Aaarrrgghh took a deep breath in and exhaled happily.

"Smells good," he rumbled. "Didn't know before."  
"There's nothing like a brush with death to make you appreciate life, old friend," Blinky agreed. "Oh, it's good to have you back."  
"So, what's our objective?" Claire asked as they started off toward Jim and Toby's old neighborhood. "Are we just looking out for Changelings or what?"  
"Changelings?" Aaarrrgghh huffed.  
"First thing's first, we catch Aaarrrgghh up on what's been happening," Jim said and looked up at the giant. "Changelings have invaded Arcadia. And it turns out my dad is one of them." Aaarrrgghh's bushy brow rose.  
"Dad is Changeling?" he asked, and Jim nodded.  
"Yeah. Small world, right?" He sighed. "So these Changelings have some sort of plan to use me to open Killahead Bridge somehow, but we still don't know how exactly they want to do that. I have zero intention of helping them." He frowned. "They haven't made any move as far as we know of since my dad showed up at our house looking for a horngazel."

"Let us be quite clear on something, Master Jim," Blinky said as they wandered the shadows of Arcadia. "Under no circumstances must you allow those loyal to Gunmar to access the bridge. Even if our lives are put in jeopardy, you cannot give in to their demands."  
"I know," Jim replied. "I protect both our worlds, and I'll keep doing that. Gunmar will not escape as long as I have any say in it."  
"But what should we be expecting, exactly?" Barbara wondered as she strode alongside her son. "Walter implied that there are tons of Changelings in Arcadia. I know they have to come to us if they want the amulet, but what are we going to do if an army shows up on our doorstep?"  
"If they wanted to do that, they would have by now," Claire said. "Changelings move under the radar. We know there are a lot of them around the world, and they're probably starting to gather here in Arcadia. But they don't want to draw attention to themselves. If and when they do strike, they're going to do it quickly and quietly."

"Strikler hasn't been much help in telling us what they might be doing," Toby added. "Not since they cut him off."

"And want him dead, apparently," Jim agreed. "Maybe we should be keeping an eye on him… I kind of owe him after I tried to kill him before."

"Jim not bad guy," Aaarrrgghh said firmly. "Not your fault." Jim looked up at him with a weak smile.  
"Thanks, Aaarrrgghh. But even if it wasn't my idea, I was still involved. That's why I've been training my mind to resist Gunmar." His gaze lost focus. "And I have a feeling I'll be meeting him again one way or another sometime soon."

"I mean, he can't bother us as long as he's in the Darklands, right?" Toby pointed out. "Yes, we've got Changelings and goblins and other freaky things hounding us, but they're nothing compared to Bular and Angor Rot."

"Perhaps not," Blinky piped up. "We do not know of all of Gunmar's allies in this world. Changelings are one thing, but this realm alone is vast."

"Pale Lady," Aaarrrgghh bristled.

"Pale Lady?" Barbara repeated.

"Our friend here refers to the witch Morgana," Blinky explained. "She was sealed away shortly after the Battle of Killahead Bridge back in the days of Deya the Deliverer. But though we are not clear on the details, we do know that she was somehow involved in the creation of Changelings. Legend has it that her magic rivaled Merlin's."

"And she might be allied with Gunmar?" Jim asked.

"Or at least they share a common enemy," Blinky replied. "Namely, you." A curious look from Jim prompted him to go on. "As you know, Merlin created the amulet you wield. In a roundabout way, you are a warrior chosen by the wizard himself. You are Gunmar's enemy because you stand on opposite sides of this war. You are Morgana's enemy because you are Merlin's champion."  
"So a super powerful witch might be after me too?" Jim groaned. "Why was this never mentioned?"

"As I said, Morgana was sealed away centuries ago," Blinky said, his fingers pressed together. "Right now, our focus should be on Gunmar, just as it always has. But I suppose we cannot ignore the possibility that the witch has left some resource or other to further his cause. Until you, Trollhunters were largely defeated by Bular and Angor Rot. There was no need for anything else. But both have been slain by your blade, Master Jim. Gunmar and his underlings must rethink their tactics of fighting you." Jim massaged his forehead and Barbara rested her hand on his back.

"Guess I should expect the unexpected," he sighed. "But you're right. For now, we need to focus on Gunmar and the Changelings. We can't let ourselves get distracted by what-ifs and stuff like that. So anyway," he looked up at the giant troll in their midst. "How are you holding up, Aaarrrgghh?"

"Good," Aaarrrgghh replied. "Good to be out. Good to move." He snorted. "Got your back, Jim."

"Thanks, buddy," Jim smiled. "I've got yours too." The group fell silent and took up defensive stances around each other at the sound of rustling in the trees nearby, and Jim took hold of his amulet. Aaarrrgghh took a large sniff of the air.

"Not goblin," he reported. "Not human."

"Fascinating," Blinky mused. "Aaarrrgghh's sense of smell seems to have heightened."

"Cool, he's a bloodhound," Toby said flatly. "But what is that?!" The rustling came closer and Jim donned his armor and readied his sword.

"There you are, ya lugs!" A gruff voice called, and the next thing Jim new, he had his sword pointed at a small green troll. "Sheesh, put that thing away. I'll keep me head if ya don't mind."

"Sorry," Jim withdrew his sword and dismissed his armor. "What are you doing here?"

"Bad news," NotEnrique reported. "The old goat's Heartstone got ransacked. Came as fast as I could to tell ya." Jim exchanged an alarmed look with his companions.

"We gotta get back," he said quickly. Claire smiled and extended her Shadowstaff.

"I got it," she said with a nod and created a portal. "You coming?" she asked the tiny troll, who smirked and jumped up on Aaarrrgghh's back.

They emerged a heartbeat later in the Heartstone where they found Vendel and Draal trying to clean up. Jim looked around in horror at the broken instruments, the scattered tools, and the stones thrown about carelessly. Vendel's crestfallen face about broke Jim's heart as he approached the old troll.

"What happened?" He asked as he helped pick up the pieces of a stone sculpture that had been shattered.

"I wish I knew," Vendel replied. "In the short time I was gone, someone came in and…" He shut his eyes with one hand on his forehead. "Forgive me, Trollhunter. The Eye of Gunmar is gone." This news about gave Jim a heart attack.

"They stole the Eye?!" He demanded, and the amulet pulsed in his pocket. He quickly calmed himself. "Vendel, I'm so sorry. I should have had it with me."

"No, I have never doubted your decision to separate yourself from it," Vendel assured him with a pat on his back. "I have long since lost any concerns I had about your role as Trollhunter, and I swore I would aid you however I could. But this…" he shook his head. "Who could have done this?"

"You haven't seen anyone strange around?" Jim asked, looking from him to Draal and Blinky.

"Nothing strange," Draal reported. "Do not fear, Trollhunter. I will find whoever is responsible and make them pay."

"No, wait," Barbara spoke up as she joined her son, glancing around the Heartstone. "Whoever did this wants us to know the Eye is gone."

"What do you mean?" Jim wondered.

"The culprit didn't do anything to try to hide that they were here," she explained, gesturing to the broken stones and instruments. "But this isn't just sabotage either. They were looking for the Eye, but could have been a lot more careful while doing it."

"So they were being destructive on purpose," Claire chimed in, and Barbara nodded. "She's right. The thief wants us to know they took the Eye."

"Great…" Jim sighed, his head low. "But why? So that means I can't use Eclipse if I face Gunmar, but I didn't plan to right now anyway. Do they want to use it as a bargaining chip? Open the bridge in exchange for the Eye?"

"They can't be that dumb," Toby said. "Maybe they just want to cover their bases."

"Master Jim," Blinky beckoned, and Jim turned to him. "Tobias has a point. Our enemy is moving strategically and we do not know their plans. Be vigilant, my friend. Now, you and your friends should head home and rest up. Aaarrrgghh, Draal, and I will assist Vendel in cleaning up. And I will do everything in my power not to let the thief escape my six eyes. I will contact you if we find any evidence. You go get some sleep and clear your head." Jim nodded lightly.

"Okay. I'll look around Arcadia tomorrow. I promised Claire I would go with her to the theater in the morning, but after that, I'll keep an eye out and we'll be back tomorrow night."

"It's okay, Jim," Claire said as she came to his side and took his hand. "This is way more important than a kid's play."

"No, it is important," he replied as he took her other hand. "Besides, I haven't seen Enrique in a while and I want to say hi. I promised I'd give him some stones we've dug up. I hate to say it, but right now, we're moving on Changeling time."

"Master Jim is right," Blinky agreed. "Right now, the best thing you can do is live life as normally as you can. The show must go on!" Claire smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, okay. Do whatever you want, big, tough, Trollhunter guy." She gave Jim a light punch to the shoulder.

"Please be careful, all of you," Vendel bade. "And good luck."

"You too, Jim replied, then turned to his friends and family. "We should probably get out of their way. Let's get home." With that, a heavy heart, and a spinning head, Jim and the others left the Heartstone, bound for home.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around 3:00 in the morning according to the alarm clock on Jim's night stand, and he was sound asleep and snoring lightly with one arm flopped off the side of his bed and a foot peeking out from his blanket. A lone goblin crept along the floor silently, eyes and ears trained on the slumbering Trollhunter in fear of what would happen if he woke. The goblin sniffed and skittered over to the wall, then climbed up and turned over to find the Amulet of Daylight sitting on the nightstand. Jim was out like a light, unaware of the pest's presence.

The goblin's mouth curled into a foul smile as it slipped down, then glanced at Jim again. It picked up the amulet and growled softly as its light burned its fingers slightly. Carefully, it turned the amulet over and lifted another hand. The amulet pulsed and pinged in response to the Eye of Gunmar it held, and it jerked its head up to assure that the Trollhunter had not been disturbed. Jim shifted slightly but did not wake. The goblin muttered to itself and watched as the back of the amulet opened, and it placed the glowing blue stone in one of the slots. It froze and stared at Jim while the amulet illuminated as it closed with the stone inside. Jim's brow knit together and he groaned softly, rolling from one side to the other as he curled into himself. But he still seemed unaware of the intruder's presence, and the goblin carefully set the amulet down on the nightstand and slithered away.

At 9:00, the alarm clock sounded and jerked Jim from slumber plagued by nightmares of his time in the Darklands. He shut it off and sat up with a yawn, rubbing crust from his eyes. He shook his head and changed his clothes, thinking about the upcoming day and everything he had to do between Claire's theater rehearsal and looking for rogue Changelings in Arcadia. With that thought, he reached for his amulet to place it in his pocket.

He nearly screamed when his fingers touched it. A burning sensation shot up his arm and through his body, and that burning quickly turned to ice as he tried to resist it. He grit his teeth as his fingers clenched around the amulet. He panted as he fought back against this fire and ice trying to take over his body and mind, and he blacked out.  
"Jim?!" There was a frantic knock on his door, and when he regained his vision, he found Barbara and Claire coming into his room. "Honey, what's wrong?" his mother asked as she took his head in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied in a shaky voice. "Just… a bad nightmare. My alarm woke me and I kinda couldn't tell which way was up for a second." He forced a smile. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Claire pressed. "That didn't sound like a usual shout from you."

"I'm sure," he said. "Sorry for worrying you." Both of them watched him for a moment longer.

"All right," Barbara nodded. "You'll probably feel better after you eat something. Have you heard from Blinky?"

"No, not yet." He shook his head. "I'll let you know when I do." With that and another smile from him, the two left his room. He sighed and quickly slipped the amulet he'd been holding behind him into his pocket, then followed them downstairs.

After managing to eat a light breakfast and a quick conversation with Barbara regarding their plans for the day, Jim drove himself and Claire to her old home. She told him that Toby was going to search around Arcadia for clues while they were occupied with rehearsal. Once they had pulled up in front of the house, he grabbed his backpack from the back seat and accompanied her to the front door, where she rung the bell. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal her very happy father.

"Claire, ¡mi niña!" Claire grinned and hugged him.

"Hola, papá," she greeted. "It's so good to see you." He looked over at Jim and a flicker of displeasure crossed his face briefly. Jim smiled sheepishly.

"Buenos días, señor Nuñez," he said.

"Hello, Jim," Javier replied. "How are you?"  
"Doing well," Jim said with a bit of a shrug. "I brought some stones I found for Enrique." He jostled his bag slightly.

"Claire!" As if summoned, the little blond boy came running and leapt into his sister's waiting arms, and she lifted him up as she hugged him tightly.

"Ah, mi hermanito," she laughed. "Ready for practice?"

"Uh huh," Enrique nodded vigorously.

"Not without shoes, he isn't," Ophelia chided lightly as she came to the door, and once Claire had released her brother, she gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. "Hello, Jim," she greeted over Claire's shoulder.

"Buenos días, señora Nuñez," he replied with a smile. She smiled and shook her head.

"Hi, Jim!" Still without shoes, Enrique ran down the steps to give Jim as big of a hug as he had given Claire. Jim gladly returned it with a grin.

"How're you doing, Enrique?" he asked.

"Good," the boy replied. "Did you bring anything for me?"

"Have I ever let you down?" Jim inquired and brought his bag forth. "I've got a few pretty cool ones for you this time." He pulled out a few stones and gems, utterly enrapturing Enrique with the way they glistened in the sun.

"Oooooh." the boy marveled. "They're so pretty."  
"Yep," Jim smiled. "So you take good care of them, okay?" He placed the stones in Enrique's hands and knelt down to the boy's ear. "I've got a special one for your sister too. But that'll be our little secret, okay?" Enrique nodded again. "Good. Now go get your shoes."

"Okay. Thanks, Jim!" With that, he turned and hurried back up the stairs. "Claire, I wanna show you something!" he called as he passed her, and she smiled and followed him inside.

"It's nice of you to share your findings with him," Ophelia said with a bit of a smile as he stood up. "Gracias, Jim."

"My pleasure," he replied. "Um, hey, while you're both here and before she gets back... " Javier's brow furrowed at the suggestion. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," Ophelia nodded. "What is it?" He approached them and fidgeted a bit.

"I know neither of you were all that happy about our living arrangements," he said. "Even if it's not just us on our own, we are living together. I… also know my first few impressions weren't all that great." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to thank you for allowing me to pursue a relationship with Claire."  
"Claire is her own person," Ophelia pointed out. "Especially now that she is an adult, there isn't much we can do to stop her."  
"I know, but I still appreciate you giving me a chance. So…" He swallowed. "I want to do as much of this right as I can." He glanced past them to make sure Claire was still occupied, then returned his gaze to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Nuñez, I ask for your permission to seek your daughter's hand in marriage." Javier crossed his arms while his wife looked at Jim with a bit of surprise. They then exchanged a look, and Javier cleared his throat.

"Jim," he said firmly. "Let me ask you something. Do you know why I have not protested against Claire dating you?" Jim blinked. "It is because of your eyes, my boy. They are filled with strength, valor, courage, and kindness. You have made mistakes, but so has everyone. You, Jim Lake, are special. There are not many men like you anymore." Jim couldn't help but stare a bit. "You have treated Claire with utmost respect and you take care of her, but you also let her shine on her own. You support her as your equal." Jim was pretty sure he saw Javier smile for the first time as he looked at his wife. "I suppose we knew this was coming."

"Yes," she agreed and turned back to Jim. "I'm impressed, Jim. You have matured quite a bit, and you are already doing quite well for yourself in life." She smiled warmly. "Very well. James Lake Jr., you have our permission and our blessing to marry our daughter. And I'm sure Enrique will be thrilled as well. He loves you." Jim couldn't help his grin.

"Thank you so much!" He almost laughed. "I will not let you down, I swear it. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Claire is happy and-" He snapped his mouth shut as he heard approaching footsteps from the house. Ophelia winked at him and stepped aside as Enrique launched himself out the door with Claire following him.

"Thanks for not killing him, papá," she joked as she came outside.

"Not today," Javier said with a bit too straight of a face. "Go have fun, Enrique. We'll see you this afternoon." Enrique grinned and hugged his father, then his mother.

"¡Adiόs, mamá, papá!" the boy called as he joined Claire and Jim at the car. Jim ruffled his hair before making sure he had secured himself in the back seat. Enrique chattered happily as they drove to Claire's theater, and they arrived just as a few other parents were dropping off their children.

"Miss Claire!" Several of the children ran up to her as she got out of the car with her brother. Jim smiled as he leaned against the car and watched them. Claire had a wide smile of her own as her students swarmed her.

"Okay, okay, everybody, let's get inside," she said as she extracted herself from them. "We're doing a full run today." As they followed her into the theater, one of the boys came up to Jim as he joined them.

"Are you staying, Jim?" he asked.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I want to see how the play is coming along." Claire looked back at him and gave him a smile of her own. He felt warmth in his heart, but he felt the amulet pulse in his pocket, and that warmth quickly cooled.

That evening, after they had dropped Enrique off back home and made a round around Arcadia, Jim and Claire parked the car near the canal and slid down into it. Toby waved at them from where he was tossing a few stones around. He met them on their way toward the bridge.

"Find anything?" Claire asked once they had exchanged greetings. He shook his head.

"Nope, nothing," he shrugged. "Didn't really expect to. What about you guys?"

"Same," Jim reported. He felt a grim chill in his heart as they chatted for a few more minutes until they heard Barbara's car pull up. She slid down the canal bank and greeted them once she reached the bottom.

"Are we ready?" Jim wondered, glancing to the bridge. "Maybe Blinky has news for us."

"I hope so," Toby grunted. "I wanna know how that stupid thief got into Trollmarket in the first place. It's so weird." They headed under the bridge and Claire retrieved a horngazel from her purse. They followed her to the stone wall between them and Trollmarket, but Jim stopped as he thought he heard scuffling above them. He looked up curiously.

From the steel beams under the bridge came several individuals that cornered them against the wall. They appeared human, but the Trollhunting group knew better. Jim grit his teeth as he pulled the amulet from his pocket and held it close to his chest, and Claire and Toby both extended their weapons while Barbara unsheathed her dagger. Jim's gaze fell on one of the larger Changelings holding Walter Strikler in a tight grip with one hand over his mouth, and Walter struggled against his captor with terrified eyes. His shouts were muffled, but Jim could imagine well enough what he was trying to say. Also among the ambush was, of course, James Lake himself, his expression dull and unreadable. He looked ready to spring at a moment's notice, and his eyes bored into his son.

"Greetings, Trollhunter," the man in charge said with an accent. He wore round glasses, a hat, and a long coat. Jim had seen him around before and knew him to be associated with the Changelings, but didn't know any name he went by. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting face to face. I am Otto Scaarbach." He took his hat off and dipped his head to them. "Now, I ask you this, mein Freund. What will you do now?"

"Is Strikler seriously the best hostage you could get?" Claire scoffed. "You must be joking." Walter yelled something else, his frantic gaze darting between Jim and Barbara. His captor jabbed him in the side, and he crumpled briefly and had difficulty recovering himself.

"Striklander was more… insurance," Otto said simply. "We couldn't have him warning you, after all."  
"Okay, I'll bite," Toby spat. "Warn us about what?" A dark smile crossed Otto's face as he looked directly at Jim.

"What, indeed?" he chortled.

"Well, Jim?" Claire asked. "What do you wanna do about this?" Jim didn't turn to her. He only stood there, gripping the amulet so tight his knuckles turned white. He brought up to his face and murmured something no one else could hear.

From the amulet burst forth a red flame-like light, and black armor encased Jim's body. Its red glow reflected violet in his blue eyes, and his sword flashed into his grip. Toby, Claire, and Barbara stared at him in shock, and Otto's smile grew as Jim turned his back on the Changelings and brandished his sword against his companions.

"I thought we all agreed the black armor was bad!" Toby stammered, his voice nearly breaking. Claire's gaze flitted from Jim's face to the amulet and its red glow.

"Oh man…" She managed to say. "The Eye…"

"Drop your weapons!" Jim ordered sharply, startling all three of them. More than anything, they seemed confused, and Barbara's fear was written all over her face. As they hesitated, Jim took a step toward them with his sword pointed at Claire. "Drop… your… WEAPONS!" Whether Claire dropped the Shadowstaff on order or out of shock, no one could be sure. Jim picked it up in his free hand and it collapsed down, and he turned to Toby, who looked at his best friend in pain and retracted his Warhammer, then handed it to him. Barbara offered no resistance as Jim took the dagger from her.

"Jim…" She said gently. "This isn't you. Fight back!" She started to reach for him, but he retreated quickly from her hand.

"She's right, Jim," Claire pleaded. "Come on! Come back to us!"

"That amulet is YOURS!" Toby cried. "Not Gunmar's! It chose you! YOU are the Trollhunter!" Jim's stern gaze didn't waver, and he placed the confiscated weapons aside and retrieved his phone.

"Not a single word," he snapped. "If any of you so much as make a peep, I'll strike you down right here and now." His harsh tone indeed silenced them as he put the phone to his ear, then took a breath. "Blinky!" Now, he sounded frantic.

"Master Jim, what's wrong?" Blinky asked from the other end.

"Changelings. They stole one of our horngazels. They're on their way to Trollmarket right now. Get Aaarrrgghh and Draal and get to the Bridge. Don't let them anywhere near it! We're on our way."

"A-Alright!" Blinky stammered. "Be careful, Master Jim. Those vile creatures won't know what hit them!" Jim hung up and ignored the pleading, pained eyes that watched him.

"Jim, please," Claire said, and when she started toward him, she stopped suddenly when she found his sword pointed at her again. Jim stepped back to join the Changelings, and the ruffian holding Walter finally allowed him to speak.

"Barbara, I'm so sorry," he strained. "I wanted to warn you when I found out they had the Eye." Barbara shook her head, and she squeaked once Jim delivered a hard blow to Walter's stomach with the hilt of his sword. The breath driven from his body, Walter gasped and fell over the arm holding him captive.

"Jim, come on!" Barbara cried, tears in her eyes. "Wake up! This isn't you!" Jim ignored her and instead turned to Claire.

"Either open the door or I'll do it myself," he said flatly. Claire's lip trembled as she glared at him, but she did not allow herself to cry as she turned her back on him and drew the arch that would let them into Trollmarket. Jim looked over his shoulder at Otto and the group of Changelings under his command. His words nearly turned his friends' blood to ice.

"The Age of Gunmar is upon us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I would like to request this: PLEASE read through to the end of this chapter before submitting the angry reviews asking what in the world is wrong with me.

* * *

Other than Walter, the Changelings took on their Troll forms as they descended the glowing blue staircase to Trollmarket. They formed a clot around Jim's friends while the Trollhunter took the lead, and he stopped as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He frowned as he peered into the heart of Trollmarket and found that the residents were lining up at attention near the Heartstone.

"What the heck is going on over there?" Claire hissed, and a withering look from Jim silenced her. He heard heavy footsteps echo through the cavern, and a moment later, he spotted a group of Krubera warriors passing by the Trollmarket residents.

"It looks like Queen Usurna is making a visit," he said flatly. "Perfect. The Underlord's return will be all the more satisfying."

"Indeed," Otto agreed with a smirk. "Lead the way, Trollhunter." Jim nodded and swept his gaze over his friends and family.

"If any of you so much as make a peep, I will cut you down." He didn't bother to wait for their replies, and instead gestured for everyone to follow him. They crept along through the back paths of Trollmarket toward the Hero's Forge, undetected as the other Trolls were focused on the Krubera's arrival.

They entered the arena and crossed over the bridge to the training grounds themselves, and Jim whirled around and drew his sword as Toby grabbed his arm.

"Look around, man!" Toby snapped, gesturing to the statues overlooking them. "What do you think they think about what you're doing? They fought and died to keep Gunmar locked up. And now you're gonna let him out? Wake up, Jim!"

"The Amulet chose you," Claire agreed, her voice trembling. "Are you really going to betray everyone who believed in you? This isn't you!"

"Your pleading is almost heartbreaking," Otto said with an amused look on his face. "But even you cannot reach him now. The Trollhunter belongs to the Underlord." Jim said nothing and headed for the cavern where Killahead Bridge waited, and the Changelings shuffled their prisoners after him. The great doors were shut when they arrived, but it didn't take Jim long to open them.

"Master Jim, is that you?!" Blinky's voice came from the other side as they opened.

"Be careful!" Toby cried out, and Jim's furious glare fell on him as he stepped between them and the opening doorway. As the path cleared, Jim turned back around to face Blinky, Draal, Aaarrrgghh, and NotEnrique as they stood in front of the Bridge. All of them shared a similar look of disbelief and confusion at the sight of the black armor and the squadron of Changelings.

"Master Jim, what is the meaning of this?!" Blinky demanded. "What has happened to you? Why are these creatures here?!"

"They put the Eye in the Amulet," Walter told them, his voice lifeless. "Gunmar now has control of the Trollhunter." Draal growled and took several stomps toward Jim, who stood his ground.

"This can't be," he huffed. "You are the Trollhunter. You cannot yield to Gunmar!"

"Out of my way," Jim said, his eyes harsh. "The Underlord is waiting." Draal looked as if he were about to impale Jim on his horns.

"You are a disgrace to the mantle of Trollhunter," he spat. "And you shame my father and your predecessors." Jim lifted his sword.

"Out of my way or I'll move you myself," Jim snapped. "All of you, either stand down or meet death. Now."

"The Trollhunter has spoken," Otto said, and the Changelings quickly spread out and cornered Jim's outnumbered and flabbergasted friends near the wall. Draal and Aaarrrgghh both attempted to fight, but hesitated when blades found their way to threaten Toby, Claire, and Barbara. Jim watched with unfeeling eyes as he placed his sword on his back.

"Jim good guy," Aaarrrgghh nearly pleaded as he looked at the Trollhunter.

"Master Jim, you are stronger than this," Blinky agreed from behind the guard. "Daylight is yours to command! Not Gunmar's."

"Quiet, all of you!" Jim hissed, then turned to the bridge and approached it, one hand over the Amulet.

"O-Okay, Jimbo!" Toby stammered. "This is all a trick, right? You can fess up! Spring your trap or whatever!" They watched in horror as part of the Amulet left Jim's armor and set itself into its place in Killahead Bridge, and bright blue light illuminated in its runes. A swirling dark portal appeared under its arch, and Jim knelt down and lowered his head. The Changelings not guarding their adversaries, Otto included, bowed as well, and Jim's companions watched in horror as a black, horned giant appeared from the portal.

The ground shook as he took his first step out of the Darklands. His single glowing blue eye swept over the cavern before falling solely on Jim, and Jim did not move a muscle as the giant approached him.

"I always thought the Trollhunter's head cleaved from his shoulders would be a fitting centerpiece for my return," the giant rumbled. "But to see it bowed in submission…" A foul smile formed on his face.

"Welcome back, Lord Gunmar," Jim said. "We have been awaiting your arrival."

"Rise," Gunmar commanded, and Jim and the Changelings did as ordered. "These fleshlings… your comrades?"

"Yes," Jim nodded. "They will not be of any problem to you, my Underlord. They have been disarmed and subdued, and await witnessing your glorious takeover of Trollmarket and Arcadia."

"Indeed, mein Keiser," Otto said as he approached. "The Heartstone is ripe for the picking. Our ally is ready to assist you."

"Excellent," Gunmar replied and turned back to the prisoners. "Trollhunter."

"Yes, my Underlord," Jim straightened up at attention.

"I will gather my armies and return in two weeks' time. Then, you will open the Bridge once again. Until then, no one else passes through it, understood?"

"Yes, my Underlord," He repeated, dipping his head.

"One more thing." Gunmar's eye swept over the Changelings. "Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself… Trollhunter." He turned back to Jim. "You killed my son." Jim gave no response. "I can't trust you until this debt is paid. A life for a life." His eye scanned over the humans and settled on Barbara. "That fleshling is your mother, is she not?"

"Yes, Underlord," Jim nodded. Gunmar smirked.

"Kill her. Prove your loyalty to me. Kill her, and I will forgive what you did to my son." Jim's unreadable gaze fell on Barbara, and he took up one of his daggers as he started to approach her.

"What?!" Toby blurted. "No way! Jim would never hurt his own mom!"

"Jim!" Claire called, but the Changelings yanked her, Toby, and the other Trolls away from Barbara while another stood directly behind her.

"...Jim…" James murmured, his Troll eyes staring in disbelief as his son approached Barbara.

"Jim…" she barely said and touched his face, but he didn't respond. "This isn't you. Come on, Jim! You're stronger than this. I know you are! You're in there somewhere. Fight back!" Tears spilled from her eyes as her voice quivered, but still Jim did not waver. He readied his dagger, ignoring the cries for him to stop, to wake up, to come back to them. Barbara's eyes widened as Jim grit his teeth, and the dagger struck for her chest.

"Jim, NO!" James tore forth to stop him, but it was too late. Barbara took in a nearly soundless gasp as her eyes blanked, and Jim removed the bloody dagger and stepped back. She fell to her knees as her shirt was stained a deeper and deeper red, and she tried to say her son's name once more before she collapsed face down on the ground. The others, friend and foe alike, stared in silent shock at her unmoving form and the dagger in Jim's hand. He was as unresponsive as ever.

"Jim…" Claire finally broke the silence with a hoarse voice. "How could you…?" Jim paid no attention to her, and instead turned to Gunmar.

"A life for a life, my Underlord," he said as he dipped his head. "It is done."

"Well done," Gunmar nodded. "Your debt is paid." He stayed that way a moment longer, then couldn't contain his harsh laughter any longer. "Look at your dear Trollhunter! So long you have cowered behind one warrior chosen by that wretched wizard, but now, you have nothing. He is mine!" As Jim approached the giant, James huffed and clenched up as his blazing gaze fell on him.

"Gunmar…" he spat. "You've torn my family apart. You will pay for this!" He charged for Gunmar, but Jim quickly drew his sword and hit him hard in the stomach with the handle, forcing him back and disrupting his balance long enough for other Changelings to restrain him.

"Would you prefer I have him kill you too?" Gunmar inquired, and James had no answer as he reverted to his human form. The Changelings shoved him back with their other prisoners.

"Listen well," Gunmar ordered. "I will return with my army in two weeks' time. Until then, you will follow the Trollhunter's orders as if they were my own. And no one, NO ONE, goes near this bridge until I return."

"Yes, mein Underlord," Otto bowed. "But what of the prisoners?"

"There is nothing they can do now," Jim said. "Let them live long enough to see Trollmarket fall." He paused and frowned. "My Underlord, all these humans suddenly disappearing will be noticed on the surface. I suggest letting them go under my watch. Let them live their last days knowing your victory is near. But if any of them try anything, I will kill them." Gunmar smiled darkly.

"They are yours to do with as you please," he rumbled. Jim nodded and looked up to the Amulet glowing from its place in the Bridge.

"Be quick, my Underlord. No one will cross this bridge until you return."

"Yes…" Gunmar agreed. "Loathe as I am to go back, my victory will be all the more satisfying with my army under my command." He looked back to the prisoners. "Be grateful for this mercy and enjoy your last days. When I return, I will be sure your dear Trollhunter cuts you down." Jim dipped his head.

"Your will be done, Underlord." With that, Gunmar passed back through the portal under the bridge, and Jim retrieved the Amulet. He turned back to the Changelings.

"Take the prisoners to the holding cells," he ordered. "Strikler knows his way there. I'll deal with them once I dispose of the body." The pain of his words was written all over his friends' faces.

"Master Jim!" Blinky called as the Changelings began herding them out of the cavern. Jim watched them go and closed the doors behind them. He stood there for a moment longer and could hear his friends crying out for him and spitting venom at the Changelings, but it wasn't long until those voices faded away, leaving him in silence.

"Mom!" He quickly spun around and rushed over to Barbara, skidding as he fell to his knees and his armor scraped the rock below them. He shook Barbara gently, his fear and guilt evident on his face. Barbara shifted and pushed herself up on her hands and knees, and Jim smiled and sighed in relief as she looked up at him and adjusted her glasses.

"I'm fine, dear," she assured him, and he couldn't help but laugh as his own tears spilled out. He had to resist hugging her, figuring it might be hard to explain the sudden blood stains on his armor. "But James Lake Jr., don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he hung his head. "But you're okay? I didn't accidentally get you, did I?" She shook her head as she stood up and started to brush some dirt off her clothes, but gave up quickly as she thought about the other stains.

"No, I'm fine. I promise." She smiled. "You got the pack and nothing else."

"Good." His voice flooded with relief. "You're a really good actress. I was scared sick that I actually hurt you."

"Well, when my son comes toward me with the intention to kill me, it does make me worry," she said curtly. "But it looks like that monster bought it. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna get the others back to safety as best I can," he said. "I'll meet you back home." He retrieved her dagger to return to her and took up Claire's Shadowstaff. "I guess I can use this to send you home?" He scratched the back of his head as he stared at the collapsed staff. With a bit of focus, he was able to get it to extend, but otherwise had no idea what he was doing. Claire had told him that the staff worked with emotion, both as a trigger and as a channel. Places she had a strong emotional tie to were easier for her to open portals to.

"Okay…" he huffed and pointed the staff forward. "Come on. Home!" It took some effort, but he felt the staff's dark power activate and draw from his body to form a portal. It was a strange feeling that almost made him feel ill, and the Amulet pinged in response to this new magic.

"There you go," he said. "That should take you back home. Do me a favor and wait in the basement until I call for you. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you say, Jim." She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. "I'll see you soon. Be careful."

"I will." He waved as she stepped toward the portal, and she gave him one more concerned look before passing through it. It closed behind her, and Jim allowed the staff to collapse once more. He looked back at Killahead Bridge and felt a new fire of determination ignite within him, and he turned to catch up with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

One voice rang out clearer than all the others as Jim approached the cavern of cages, and he had to stop and stare at nothing in particular as he heard Claire yelling quite a string of impolite words at her captors. His supposed actions may have dulled most of the others, but her blood boiled just as hot as ever from the sound of it. He squared himself as he set his face into the emotionless, vacant expression he had used with Gunmar, and he told himself he would have to thank his girlfriend for getting him into acting. With that, he entered the cavern where Otto and his Changelings were standing guard. Draal and Aaarrrgghh were both in individual cages, then Toby and Claire were together in another, Blinky and NotEnrique in yet another, and Walter and James just looked uncomfortable in their shared cell.

"Welcome back, Trollhunter," Otto greeted. "We await your orders from the Underlord."

"Release the humans," Jim said flatly. "Strikler and my father as well." Otto's brow rose.

"The humans, I understand… but why the traitors?" He asked. Jim immediately drew his sword.

"Did you not hear the Underlord?" He demanded. Otto raised his hands and backed up a step.

"Yes, Trollhunter, of course," he replied. "I was just… curious… of your plans for them."

"Strikler is well known in Arcadia," Jim pointed out. "Not that I owe you any explanation. But if he has contacted anyone else during his visit, they may wonder why he suddenly vanished again. As for my father…" He glanced up to the Changelings' cage. "Let him mourn the family he helped destroy. He can wallow in his grief and self pity while he awaits the Underlord's return. Besides… He could make for good target practice if I get bored."

"Jim, listen to yourself!" Toby called from above. "This isn't you, man!"

"Give it up, Toby…" The lack of life in Claire's voice made Jim's heart drop. "That's not Jim. Not anymore." She fell silent for a moment. "Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe he doesn't know what happened to Barbara, or he won't remember. Maybe it's better this way."

"Quiet," Otto hissed, then returned his attention to Jim. "Now, Trollhunter, what about the trolls?"

"As long as they're alive, I don't care," he said. "Let them go or keep them locked up. As long as they live to see the Underlord's return, it doesn't matter."

"What's going on here?!" a new voice demanded, and Jim whirled around to find Queen Usurna approaching with a duo of Krubera guards accompanying her.

"Queen Usurna!" Blinky called from his cell. "Be careful! Gunmar has taken control of the Trollhunter!" Usurna looked from him to Jim, frowning.

"Is this true?" she asked, but he gave her nothing.

"Quite true," Otto said from behind him. "The Trollhunter is now simply a pawn of the Skullcrusher. Lord Gunmar will return in two weeks' time… and then Trollmarket will fall."

"I see…" Usurna looked back up to the captives, and Jim fought hard to remain stoic as she smiled. "Then all is going according to plan." She walked over to Otto while her guards remained behind. "The Underlord will strike, and the Heartstone will be his for the taking. And once he is finished here, he will take the surface lands."

"What are you blabbering on about?!" Blinky snapped. "Usurna!" She looked up at him again.

"I've heard about your conspiracy theories, Blinkous," she said. "The old goat would mention your paranoia from time to time. But you always looked in the wrong places. Six eyes did nothing to help you see clearly."

"Queen Usurna!" Aaarrrgghh bellowed.

"Oh, Arghaumont," she shook her head. "I had truly hoped you would choose to return to us. The Underlord could use your strength. And yet, you threw it all away, and now, when the time comes, you will die. All of you! You will witness the glorious return of Gunmar the Black!" She turned back to Jim. "And the Trollhunter shall be his most powerful servant. No one can resist the Underlord's power." She smiled. "Now. You were going to return to the surface with the fleshlings and the Impure, were you not?"

"Yes." It was all he could say without blowing his cover. She nodded.

"Very well. You'd best move quickly. I shall deal with Vendel and these prisoners."

"Fine." Jim made his way over to the mechanism holding the cages aloft, and he brought Toby, Claire, Walter, and James back to ground level. The Changelings opened the cages and herded them to Jim, who lifted his sword.

"Let's go." He looked back at the Krubera Queen. "I leave Trollmarket under your watch until the Underlord's return." He then turned to Otto. "You and your Impure will go back to Arcadia. You don't want to rouse any further suspicion here, do you?"

"Very well." Otto dipped his head. "As you command, Trollhunter." The Changelings began to escort their prisoners out of the cavern with Jim in the lead.

"Claire, Tobias!" Blinky called after them. "Do not give up hope!" Neither had a chance to answer as they left the cavern.

With Usurna drawing Trollmarket's attention, the Changelings and Jim were able to leave and reach Arcadia and the canal with little issue. They resumed human form while Jim dismissed his armor, but his stern gaze let the captives know he would not hesitate to call it again. They were silent as the Changelings escorted them back to their home and sent them inside.

"We will be in touch," Otto said once their task was complete. He dipped his hat, then joined his companions and departed from the neighborhood. Jim took a breath, then turned and shut the front door behind him.

"Hyaaaaaaah!" Toby cried as he came barreling at Jim with a knife in his hand ready to strike. Jim yelped and ducked, grabbing Toby's arm and wresting the knife from his grip.

"Come on, Tobes!" he said as he dodged a punch from his friend. "That's one of my good knives!"

"Who cares?!" Toby looked near tears. "The real Jim would want us to free him from Gunmar no matter what. And you took my hammer. So I had to get creative! So give me the knife back!"

"Toby, Toby!" Jim tossed the knife aside and grabbed his friend by the wrists. "Calm down! It's me! Really me!" Toby didn't look convinced, but Jim released him and scanned the others. "Look, I know I scared you, and I'm sorry. But I needed Gunmar and the Changelings to trust me."

"How dumb do you think we are?" Claire inquired as she scowled at him. "Jim would never hurt his own mother no matter what. And you killed her!" She started to charge at him, but he caught her in his arms and lifted her off her feet. "Put me down, you no-good, lying…" She called him something rather inappropriate, and he set her down.

"Please, just listen to me for a second," he pleaded, then raised his voice. "Coast is clear! You can come up now!"

"Quit trying to confuse us," Claire snapped. Toby had retrieved the knife and came running at him again.

"Toby! Toby, stop!" a voice said, and Toby stumbled to a halt as four shocked pairs of eyes turned to stare at Barbara as she came out from the basement steps. "He's telling the truth. All of that was just an act to get Gunmar to trust him."

"Barbara!" Walter immediately ran to her, but she ducked under his attempt to embrace her and shoved him back.

"Don't think you and I are friends again," she told him, and looked up as James approached her.

"Oh, Barb…" he breathed. "You're alive. I was so scared that… when…"

"Stop," she held her hand up. "Look, I'm thankful you decided we were more important than your evil troll of a boss. But that doesn't mean I've forgiven you." She shoved past both of them and joined Jim, Toby, and Claire.

"I don't get it," Toby said. "I mean… your shirt is soaked in blood! How are you alive?! Jim stabbed you!" Barbara reached under the hem of her shirt and pulled out a plastic package with a hole in it from Jim's dagger.

"Pack of donated blood," she said. "Not its intended use, I suppose, but it worked. Jim came to me this morning and told me about the Eye in the Amulet and how he figured Gunmar would want some proof of loyalty. A life for a life, like he said."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you," Jim added. "But I needed it to be as believable as possible." He returned the Shadowstaff to Claire and the warhammer to Toby. "But I bought us two weeks to plan on how we're going to take out Gunmar. The only problem is… well, I didn't know about Usurna."

"There's a Changeling in Trollmarket," James spoke up. "A spy. He was responsible for stealing the Eye from the Heartstone. He's been following orders from Usurna. She has been Gunmar's ally since before the Battle of Killahead. Can't believe she's kept it secret for so long."

"What about the rest of the Krubera?" Jim asked.

"If they're loyal to their Queen, then they'll be loyal to Gunmar," Walter said. "Meanwhile, I don't trust Usurna to keep her word that your friends down there will remain unharmed. Do you have a plan on rescuing them?"

"That's why I bought a house with a big basement," Jim replied with a smirk. "Right now, we need to plan how to get them out without Usurna or the Changelings realizing I'm not really under Gunmar's control." He shuddered at the thought.

"You have to sleep sometime," Claire pointed out. "I can use my staff to get us down to the cages, then we'll sneak them back out. And if we have to smack around a few guards, so be it."

"No, because then Usurna and the Changelings will wonder why Jim didn't punish you for that," Walter said. "Even if he didn't kill you, they would expect him to take action."

"We could tell Vendel," Barbara suggested. "If he sees Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Draal locked up, he'll want to know why. And I'm sure Usurna wants to keep a low profile for the moment."

"That could work," Jim nodded. "I hate to make them wait, but right now, we need to lay low. And… Mom, maybe go change." She snorted and nodded.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. This shirt is done for anyway. Excuse me." She pecked Jim's forehead before heading upstairs. He turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Well, Dad, Strikler, this will be your home for the next two weeks," he said. "Make yourselves comfortable." His gaze fell on his father. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course," James replied. Jim gestured for him to follow and they made their way to the family room. Jim took a breath and looked over the photos on the walls.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Why'd I do what?" James wondered, and Jim turned back to him.

"You tried to stop me from hurting Mom and you went after Gunmar. You betrayed him. Why?" James looked hurt at the question.

"Because I love you, Jim," he replied. "You and your mother. I never stopped loving you. You're much more important to me than following Gunmar."

"Doesn't change that you left us," Jim mumbled as he leaned against a chair.

"I told you," James said. "I left because I wanted to keep you safe. I had no idea what Gunmar would have done to you and your mother if I had stuck around. I hoped I could take the danger away with me. But…" He shook his head. "Then the Amulet chose you." Jim looked down. "… If and when I ever met you again, I thought it would be as a troll, not as a human. You didn't have to know who I was, you could just… strike me down." Neither said anything for a while as Jim took out his Amulet and gazed absentmindedly into its glow.

"If we had met in battle… would you have tried to kill me?" He finally asked. James took a moment to ponder the question.

"No," he admitted. "If it came to us crossing blades, I would have thrown the fight. I would try to make it look believable… but like I said, Jim, I love you. Nothing has ever changed the fact that you are my son. And if it meant facing judgment from Gunmar or his followers, I would have gladly taken it. As long as I didn't have to hurt you any more than I already had." Once again, he fell silent for a time.

"I didn't want you to live with the pain of hurting your mother," he went on, now more thinking out loud. "When I thought Gunmar had truly taken control of you to that degree… All I could think about was saving you. Finding a way to free you from him. And even if I couldn't save Barbara, I could save your friends. I could try to keep you from hurting them. I could spare you all from that pain. Even if it meant I would take it myself." Jim looked up at him and returned the Amulet to his back pocket.

"Dad, I can't say I forgive you for abandoning us." James nodded. "But…" he paused as he collected himself. "I'm glad we've gotten a chance to talk about it. It hurt to know that we were on two sides of a war. And while I don't know if I'll ever really be able to get over why you left… I get it." James's brow rose. "And I believe you when you say that you were just trying to protect us. I've seen what Gunmar does to people and I understand why it would be hard to even think about disobeying him. So… it means a lot to me that you tried to stand up to him for me." James smiled, though his eyes watered.

"I'll say it again, son. I love you." Jim shifted his weight a bit awkwardly, then let out a breath and approached his father. He opened his arms, and James stared for a moment before quickly embracing him.

"I'm so sorry, Jim…" he mumbled. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I've hurt you so much."

"I know, Dad," Jim replied, patting his father's back. "But you're here now. Better late than never. And right now, I need your help in this war." James nodded vigorously and backed up, wiping his eyes.

"I'm yours to command, Trollhunter," he said as he dipped his head. "And right now, I look forward to the day you slay Gunmar and set us free. Maybe then, we can finally see peace." Jim nodded.

"I hope so, Dad. Now, go get some rest. I'm tired and I need a chance to clear my head. We'll all talk strategy later."

"Right," James agreed. "You've earned some down time. I'll…" he scratched his head. "Maybe I'll ask your friend Toby to show me around the house a little." Jim snorted and nodded.

"Sounds good. Make yourself at home." With that, he placed his hand on his father's shoulder for a moment, then left the family room to head upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Around sunrise the next day, Claire and Toby had made an absolute mess of the house and shoved Jim in a closet with a book and a flashlight to keep him from dying of boredom while they went back to Trollmarket. Even though he doubted the Changelings would go as far as trying to break into the house to see how he was faring, they figured it would be a good excuse for him as to why they were able to escape his watch and alert Vendel of the situation. He sighed as he settled himself in and considered dozing for a while.

Meanwhile, Claire and Toby had decided against using the Shadowstaff to travel to their destination in hopes of warding off suspicion. Claire still had it with her in case they had to make a quick exit, but for now, the two stood under Arcadia Bridge with a horngazel in hand. Claire drew the arch to open the way, and they hurried in before it sealed behind them. They both glanced around but found no sign of the Krubera or any other unsavory types.

Trollmarket was relatively unchanged when they reached it, the residents going about their business as usual and attempting to stomp on a few gnomes.

"Jim's dad said there's a spy here," Toby whispered. "We gotta lay low in case he's around." Claire nodded, and they ducked behind a shop and skirted around it on their way to the Heartstone. A few Krubera warriors meandered along the main paths, but they paid little attention. Perhaps this was to keep suspicion down, or maybe they really didn't think they had anything to worry about.

As they entered the Heartstone, they heard Usurna's voice coming from the central chamber, and both dove behind one of the glowing, deep orange crystals.

"Honestly, Vendel, how much longer do you think you can keep Trollmarket safe?" She was saying. "As soon as you step away, your abode is ransacked, and where is the Trollhunter?"

"No doubt hunting Changelings on the surface," Vendel replied sternly. "Dealing with the problem at the source."

"But if he isn't here, who is defending Trollmarket?" she inquired.

"We are capable of defending ourselves. If you're that concerned, I'm sure Draal and Aaarrrgghh will be back soon."

"Yes, the failed son of Kanjigar the Courageous who lost his arm and the former Gumm-Gumm warrior who was turned to stone by a bit of Creeper's Sun…" Claire had to yank Toby back after that comment. "I'm sure Trollmarket, and all of our kind, have nothing to worry about following that fleshling."

"That 'fleshling' slayed both Bular and Angor Rot," Vendel reminded her curtly. "That is more than any former Trollhunter can say. Jim is a formidable warrior who has proven himself time and time again to be every bit the Trollhunter as his predecessors and more."

"I do hope you're right, Vendel," Usurna said. "I would hate to see anyone else be hurt due to his actions." With that, Toby and Claire ducked down as Usurna's footsteps approached, but she kept pace until she had left the Heartstone.

"Why is she trying so hard to make Jim look bad?" Toby whispered once they were sure she had gone.

"Probably to prove a point," Claire said with a shrug. "It'll really hurt Trollmarket's morale if they think they can't trust the Trollhunter. She probably wants Vendel to think the same thing." She stood up and Toby followed her out from their hiding place, and they quietly approached the old troll as he muttered to himself, his back to them.

"Vendel?" Claire beckoned, and he jolted before turning to them.

"Claire, Tobias," he greeted. "How long have you been there?"

"Since Usurna started going on about what a bad job Jim's doing," Toby scoffed.

"Why did you not make your presence known?" the troll asked, and the two closed most of the distance between them.

"Vendel, you gotta promise not to raise the alarm," Toby said firmly. "But Usurna is working with the Changelings in order to let Gunmar take over Trollmarket." Vendel blinked as his cloudy gaze stared at them.

"You mean to say that the Queen of the Krubera is in league with the Gumm-Gumms?" He certainly didn't sound convinced.

"She has a spy in Trollmarket, and he's the same guy who stole the Eye," Claire explained. "They tried to put it in the Amulet to take control of Jim, but he overpowered it."

"Wait," Vendel shook his head. "The Trollhunter has all three Triumbric Stones now? And he was able to resist Gunmar's will?"

"Yup," Toby nodded. "But he made the Changelings think they got to him. He… kind of opened the Bridge for Gunmar. T-to gain his trust!" He added quickly as rage sparked on the troll's face. "He and Barbara staged this whole thing where Gunmar thinks he killed her to make up for killing Bular. Gunmar and the Changelings are all convinced she's dead and he's loyal to them. Gunmar is getting his army ready to storm Trollmarket once Jim opens the Bridge again in two weeks."

"He still plans to let Gunmar the Black into our world?!" Vendel demanded, thrusting his staff into the stone beneath his feet. "Are you certain this was only a ruse?"

"Jim… hasn't exactly explained his plan yet," Claire admitted. "But we trust him, and you should too. But we need your help right now." Vendel stared at them a moment longer before sighing and turning back to his table.

"If you do not wish for me to confront Usurna, I assume it is because you don't want them to suspect the Trollhunter," he said, and they voiced their agreement. "So what would you ask of me?"

"Blinky, Draal, Aaarrrgghh, and NotEnrique are all locked up," Toby explained. "Could you maybe stumble across them and let them out?"

"I'm sure Usurna has some dumb reason to imprison them, but it's probably better we keep her on the defensive while not letting her know that we're on to her," Claire added. "I know we're asking a lot on Jim's behalf. We locked him in a closet before we came here just to make sure he had an alibi. I know he feels bad about putting on the act, but if he thinks it's for the best, then we have to help however we can." Vendel pondered their words for a moment, then nodded.

"Jim has surprised me many times," he mused. "Very well. I will play along with this charade for now. If this is the Trollhunter's plan, then I will assist him. I just hope for all of our sakes that he knows what he is getting himself into. If Gunmar reaches the Heartstone, it would be disastrous."

"I doubt Jim plans to let him get that far," Toby shrugged. "We'll let you know if he tells us anything."

"Please do. Now, you two should return to the surface before anyone sees you here. I will go inspect the cages and release our friends." A bit of an amused smile crossed his face. "I must admit I look forward to hearing Usurna's excuse."

"Thank you again, Vendel," Claire said, and both she and Toby dipped their heads to him. She retrieved her Shadowstaff and opened a portal back home, and she and Toby quickly jumped through it.

Vendel tightened his grip on his staff and glanced around the Heartstone as he came to terms with what he had learned. He made his way out and to the cavern of cages where a Krubera warrior just so happened to be patrolling. The Krubera waved him over.

"Need something?" He rumbled.

"Changelings are loose on the surface," the old troll replied. "Should we succeed in capturing one alive, I'd like to make sure that our holding cells are in good shape to contain them." The Krubera hesitated.

"I can handle that," he said. "You must have other business to deal with."

"Trollmarket's security is my top priority," Vendel huffed. "I appreciate your desire to help, but I would prefer to see it myself." The Krubera did not look pleased, but he stepped aside. Vendel nodded to him and entered the cavern. At the sound of his footsteps, Blinky glanced down from his cage, and he scrambled up as well as he could in his cramped space while minding a snoozing NotEnrique.

"Vendel!" He called, meeting the old troll's gaze. "I've never been happier to see you, you old goat! Get us out of here!" Draal and Aaarrrgghh both got up as well.

"Queen Usurna has betrayed us," Draal snapped. Vendel nodded slightly as the Krubera warrior ran in.

"What is the meaning of this?" The elder demanded as he went to lower the cages.

"Queen Usurna ordered their imprisonment," the Krubera said plainly. "She told us not to tell anyone so there wouldn't be a panic. They are conspiring to free Gunmar the Black." Vendel looked neither convinced nor amused.

"The three of them have taken up training and protecting the Trollhunter," he said as he opened the cages, and the other trolls wasted no time in vacating them. "And such accusations, no matter how outlandish, must go to me. I oversee Trollmarket and will ultimately decide the fate and punishment of its residents. If Usurna has a problem with that, tell her to take it up with me." He gestured for the others to join him. The Krubera warrior started to argue, but fell silent as Aaarrrgghh bristled at him. He, Draal, Blinky, and NotEnrique followed the elder troll out of the cavern, though the small green troll did not pass up the opportunity to stick his tongue out at the guard.

"Vendel," Blinky said as he hurried to the old troll's side. "I'm afraid our situation is dire. Gunmar has taken control of Master Jim."

"Calm yourself, Blinkous," Vendel interrupted. "Claire and Tobias enlightened me of the situation. The Trollhunter's attack on his mother was only a ruse. She is alive, and he is free." Blinky stared at him. "I am aware of Usurna's treachery," he went on quickly and quietly. "The four of you must escape and rejoin the Trollhunter. I will do what I can to keep Usurna contained."

"But Vendel, what if she attempts to silence you?" Blinky demanded. "We cannot leave you undefended!" Once they had gone behind a few shops, Vendel stopped and turned to them.

"As long as the Trollhunter is able to do his duty and defend Trollmarket, my fate is inconsequential. I will stall Usurna as long as I can to allow you time to escape. Should she turn on me, so be it. I will place my faith in Jim once more and believe that he has a plan, whatever that plan may be." He looked back toward the cavern of cages. "Now, all of you. Go. And…" He sighed and held out his staff to Blinky, who stared at it in shock. "Take this. A bit of living Heartstone can go a long way. Perhaps you may find a better use for it."

"But… Vendel!" For once, Blinky seemed lost for words.

"He's right," Aaarrrgghh grumbled. "Gotta go. Usurna coming." Draal hoisted up NotEnrique and nodded, but Blinky hesitated as he looked from the staff to Vendel's face.

"Very well, old friend. I do hope we meet again soon." He took the staff in all four of his hands and held onto it tightly. "May Deya watch over you." Vendel smiled a bit and nodded.

"Go!" He bade, and the other trolls hurried off toward the sewers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I'm on a roll when it comes to writing this story, which is part of why you get three chapters this update. The other part is because I just really want to share this nauseatingly sweet scene I've been planning for nearly a year. If you liked _A Hunter's Fury_ , I imagine you'll be fond of this as well. As always, enjoy!

* * *

Claire and Toby had successfully reported back to Jim and let him out of the closet, and it wasn't much longer before a small green troll poked his head out from the basement steps.

"You got a lotta nerve, ya know that?" NotEnrique said as he stared at Jim. "Where's your mum? I ain't believin' anything until I see her." Jim smirked and looked upstairs.

"Mom! They're back!" He called, and a few moments later, Barbara came down and waved, and NotEnrique's eyes widened.

"Sheesh, sis, you really taught him how to act." He turned and jumped back down the stairs, and the humans and Changelings followed.

The basement was almost as big as a small house in itself, renovated with larger doorways and both carpeted and stone floors for the trolls. It hasn't been easy, but they had built a tunnel to the sewers for use in emergencies. The basement featured no windows to assure no stray sunlight would find them. They installed decent lighting to make up for it, and in this lighting, Jim found Blinky standing there with both relief and concern on his face as he held Vendel's staff. Draal and Aaarrrgghh were settling themselves in and both greeted Barbara, happy to see her unharmed.

"I do wish you had enlightened us of your charade," Blinky said as Jim approached him. "But I understand why you elected not to. More than anything, I'm so glad to see you back to normal, Master Jim."

"I'm sorry," Jim said solemnly. "I know I freaked you all out and Toby was ready to kill me if it meant freeing me from Gunmar. But I think I know how I'm going to finish this fight." He glanced over his companions as they gathered around him.

"Please, Master Jim, tell us what you're planning," Blinky bade. Jim nodded and took a breath.

"We have a little less than two weeks to get ready. I'll need to get in as much training as I can between now and then. I know I've done something incredibly stupid and risky, but I really do think I have a shot at ending Gunmar." He clenched his fists. "And if we do it right, every troll I've sworn to protect will see him fall." He launched into his plan and everyone listened intently. No one seemed particularly excited about it, with the exception of Draal, who punched his fist into his mechanical hand.

"That is brilliant, Trollhunter," he said. "My father and all your predecessors would be proud."

"IF it works," Jim reminded him. "And if it doesn't… destroy the bridge. Buy some time to get everyone out. But I won't stop fighting him until one of us dies." He heard Barbara's breath hitch in her throat, and he gave her a quick apologetic look. "But I'll do everything in my power to make sure it's him." He pulled out the Amulet. "I've been training as Trollhunter for almost six years. No one expected me to last a week, but here we are. I've gotten here because all of you have helped me… but when I face Gunmar, I need you to understand why I have to do it alone. I know you'll be there to support me, and if anything goes wrong, you'll protect the trolls and the surface in my stead. But I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"You can do it, Jim," Claire said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've gotten so much stronger since you went to the Darklands. If anyone can stop him, it's you."

"Indeed, Master Jim," Blinky agreed. "Trollmarket and everyone who calls it home believes in you. You have triumphed over Bular and Angor Rot. You can triumph again over Gunmar." Jim turned to his mother as she approached him and touched his cheek.

"If something does go wrong… you come to me, understand? I'll get you patched up. Just make it back to me." Jim took her hand in his own and smiled.

"I'll do my best, Mom. I promise." He lowered his voice to a mumble. "And… speaking of promises…" He released Barbara and turned to Claire. "Hey, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, of course," she replied, and he scanned over the others.

"Excuse us for a bit. It's kind of important."

"Do whatever you must, Master Jim," Blinky bade with a smile. "We'll begin discussing our defense of Trollmarket in the meantime. While you deal with Gunmar, we'll concern ourselves with the Changelings and Usurna."

"I'll tell you everything I can," James spoke up as he crossed his arms. "Strikler will as well, I assume."

"Of course," Walter scoffed. "Though I am not exactly up to date on our cohorts' actions. But I have an idea of what Gunmar will attempt to do once he reaches Trollmarket." Barbara took Jim's arm with a smile.

"Don't worry about us, okay?" She said. "We can't really leave the house anyway. Do whatever you need to."

"Thanks, Mom," he replied with a smile of his own. "We'll be back soon." With that, he turned to Claire. "Think you could portal us somewhere?"

"Sure. But I left my staff upstairs." She started up and he followed close behind.

"Have fun, lovebirds!" Toby called with a grin, and Jim shot him a look before leaving the basement.

Once Claire had retrieved the Shadowstaff, she opened a portal to the destination Jim had in mind. A moment later, they emerged in the woods near the cliff side park overlooking Arcadia. The sun was high in the sky and the air was comfortably warm, but no one else was around. Claire smiled and stretched her arms up as she went to stand at the edge of the cliff itself, and when Jim joined her, she took his arm in both of hers.

"Been a while since we've been up here," she remarked as she leaned her head against his chest. "Everything looks so small from here. But at the same time, it's like watching over the world we protect, huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed somewhat absentmindedly. She must have noticed the escalation in his heartbeat, and she stepped back to look up at his face.

"Jim, are you okay?" He could have melted at the warmth and concern for him on her face and the affection in her eyes.

"Y-yeah," he said again. "Just… I've got a lot on my mind. But right now… Claire, I want to thank you."

"For what?" She tipped her head to the side curiously.

"For always staying at my side, for being my support, for making me smile even when things get hard, and for fighting with me all this time. I wouldn't have blamed you if you decided to leave all this behind." She raised an eyebrow, then stretched up to kiss him.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" she teased. "I'm not letting you hog all the glory. And besides, you need someone to knock some sense into you once in a while." He laughed and shrugged. But as she continued to gaze at him, his heart faltered as he brought himself back to why he had brought her here.

About three years previous, right before they graduated, the two of them had been helping Blinky go through and sort his vast amount of books. Claire had been thrilled when she had found a book on certain Viking clans and customs, and in it, she came across what Blinky had informed them was a duet performed as a part of a courtship. He had translated it and performed the melody accompanying it on a keyboard they had given him, and she and Jim had sung it just to see how it went. He had half-jokingly promised her that he would sing it again for her at a later date, though she hadn't taken him seriously about it. He decided it was finally time to make good on that promise.

He began to whistle the melody as he stepped back toward the clearing, and Claire turned around with widening eyes as she realized what he was doing. Despite his nerves and hammering heart, he began to sing that song.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning." His voice was shaky, not helped by her wide eyes that watched his every move. "And gladly ride the waves of life… if you will marry me." Just like that, it was out in the open. Claire cupped her hands over her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey," he continued as he approached her. "If you will promise me your heart, and love me for eternity." He offered her his hand, and her own fell away from her face as her eyes watered and she smiled.

"My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me," she sang as she took his hand, and they began to dance together from what they had learned from the book. "But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry," he continued with a grin on his face as he knelt down and allowed her to leap over his back leg. "And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me."

"I have no use for rings of gold and care not for your poetry," she replied as she turned with his arms around her. "I only want your hand to hold."

"I only want you near me," he went on, and they joined their voices together.

"To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming," they both sang, the tempo of the melody increasing. "Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!" He hoisted her up with his hands on her waist and her arms braced on his shoulders. She fell into his embrace and he held her tightly against him as they both laughed wholeheartedly. After a moment, he set her back on her feet and looked into her eyes.

"Jim…" She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "What suddenly made you bring that up?" He took her hands as his face flushed, and he knelt down on one knee. She fell silent as her eyes sparkled.

"Claire Maria Nuñez," he said with a warm smile. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He retrieved a ring made of silver with a diamond accented by amethyst and held it up for her. "Will you marry me?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she offered her left hand.

"Yes," she breathed as her smile grew into a grin. "Yes, Jim! Of course, I'll marry you!" She didn't give him a chance to place the ring on her finger before she fell to her knees and hugged him tightly. He gladly held her for a while longer before she pulled back, and he slipped the ring onto her hand.

"I made this myself," he said as he held her hand in his own. "Mined and cut the stones and smelted the silver. There isn't another like it anywhere in the world."

"Of course, you did," she snickered. "It's beautiful, Jim. Thank you."

"I wanted to give you a ring as special as you are." She smiled and gave him a deep kiss, and he didn't let her go for some time.

"Mmph!" She knocked him onto his back and ran her hand over his hair, her eyes warm. He wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his head back as he looked up at her.

"I love you, Jim," she said gently.

"I love you too, Claire." He adjusted to take her hand. "This is my promise to you. When all this is over, I will come home to you. Then we can plan our wedding and really start our life together."

"I'll hold you to that," she replied as her fingers entwined with his. "But don't worry too much. I have your back, just like always."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He lifted his head up and kissed her again, losing himself for a short time in her warmth. Much too soon for his tastes, he pulled back and sat up. "We should probably be getting back. I meant it when I said I need to get in as much training as I can." She gave him a challenging smile as she pulled out her Shadowstaff again and extended it.

"Fine," she teased. "Let's train, then." She stabbed the staff at him and he leapt out of the way, and he grinned.

"Oh, you are ON." He donned his armor and took up his daggers, spinning each around to primarily use the hooks. She took off into the woods with him hot on her heels, and he ducked under the staff as she swung it at his head from behind a tree.

"Loser makes dinner tonight!" She said before racing off among the trees, and he shook his head as he went after her.


	14. Chapter 14

While he would have preferred spending more time alone with Claire, she and Jim used the Shadowstaff to return home about an hour after they had left. The rest of their companions were still in the basement using a crudely drawn map of Trollmarket to plot escape and evacuation routes should the need arise. They looked up as the portal opened and Jim and Claire emerged. Both couldn't help but smile and Claire had her hands behind her back.

"Welcome back, guys," Toby greeted. "Have fun?"

"Well, I have to make dinner tonight," Claire replied with a shrug. "We were out training in the woods and Jim managed to snag my staff with his daggers. So I guess he won."

"You didn't make it easy for me," he pointed out and pecked her cheek. "Anyway… while you all are here, we might as well share a bit of news." Barbara gave him a knowing smile. He turned to Claire, and she grinned as she showed her left hand.

"We're engaged!" she nearly squealed as she wrapped her other arm around his back. Toby launched himself up from his spot on the floor, and both Walter and James stood from their seats positioned among the trolls.

"About time!" Toby laughed as he came over to look at the ring. "Dang, Jimbo! You did a good job on that."

"Thanks, Tobes," he said as the others gathered around them.

"So you are promised to be married?" Blinky asked and clasped two hands around Claire's. "What wonderful news! Our Trollhunter is to be married! This calls for a celebration!"

"We'll celebrate after we deal with Gunmar," Jim said. "But thank you, Blinky." He looked up as Walter eyed them with his own smirk.

"Didn't I tell you, Young Atlas? Talking to is much more effective than staring at." Jim rolled his eyes as he pulled Claire a bit closer.

"I guess I should give you credit. If you all hadn't kidnapped her brother, we probably wouldn't have ended up as close as we are now." Walter just laughed.

"Oh, what a momentous occasion!" Blinky went on, and Barbara yelped as he lifted her up and spun her around. "I've never experienced a human wedding ceremony. Of course, we trolls have our own customs and ideas of matrimony, but very few like your own. And for the Trollhunter! This will be a grand occasion indeed! I cannot wait to begin planning!"

"Gunmar first," Aaarrrgghh pointed out.

"Aaarrrgghh is right," Draal agreed. "There will be plenty of time to celebrate after we deal with this. But…" He turned to the couple with his own smile. "That isn't to say there isn't a moment to spare to say 'congratulations.' I wish you both the best. Just one more reason to make sure we put an end to Gunmar."

"And with that thought… I have a request for all of you," Jim said. "Once night falls, Draal, Aaarrrgghh, I want to face both of you in combat. I hope I'll be dueling Gunmar, but I need to be ready for crowd control. Meanwhile, Dad, Walter, I want you to be ready to face Mom, Toby, and Claire. Blinky, I know you aren't much for combat, so I'll let you decide where you want to be and what you do. Everyone okay with that?" They voiced their consent, though his former teacher looked stunned.

"Jim… Are you aware that you just called me 'Walter?'" He asked, and Jim shrugged.

"You said that's what your friends call you," he pointed out. "You kind of got held hostage and almost killed because of me, so I guess we're friends." Walter looked almost touched, but he didn't let it show very much. "Anyway. Rest up and get ready, everyone. Any questions or things I need to know?"

"Should someone go back to Trollmarket and see what Usurna is up to?" Claire wondered. "I doubt she's started anything big, but we should probably check on Vendel."

"I'd go, but that means leaving the rest of you 'unguarded,'" Jim said as he pondered their options. "Actually… I may be able to send a Changeling to get me that information." He looked over at his father. "How can I get in contact with Otto?" James gave him an uneasy smile.

"I've got a phone with his contact up in the family room. Want me to go get it?"

"I'll follow you up," he said. "I hate to give one of them a horngazel, but it may be best for me to hear it from them so I know just what it is Usurna is doing without risking our cover. In the meantime, everybody else, do whatever you need to do." He took Claire's hand and kissed it briefly, and she gave him a smile before he followed James upstairs.

Once he made the call and given the order for the information, Jim gave his hair a good ruffling and Claire had used a bit of makeup to give him the illusion of a bruise on his cheekbone. If anyone asked, his captives had tried to put up a fight but ultimately failed in taking him down. He waited in the kitchen as he watched Claire gather what she needed to cook that evening, but when their doorbell rang, she immediately headed for the basement. He gave her a moment, then headed to answer the door.

"Good afternoon, Trollhunter," the visitor greeted. This wasn't a Changeling Jim recognized personally, but recalled seeing him when they had ambushed his friends. Jim nodded to him. "How are you faring? Looks like you got into something nasty."

"The humans tried to put up a fight," Jim replied flatly. "But they are subdued. Now, I'm not in any mood for conversation." He handed the horngazel to the Changeling. "Take that and go to Trollmarket. I want to know what Usurna is doing and whether anyone down there has caught on to our plan. And I want to know the state of the prisoners down there. Report back to me as soon as possible." The Changeling only nodded as he took the horngazel, and he departed as quickly as he had come. Jim shut the door behind him and sighed heavily. Once again, he waited a moment, then called down to the basement that the coast was clear. Claire came back up the stairs and gave him a hug before she returned to her dinner preparations, and he sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

About an hour later as the group was finishing their meals in the basement, the doorbell rang again, and Jim excused himself to answer it. The Changeling has returned and handed him the horngazel. He did not look pleased.

"Vendel released the prisoners," he reported. "Usurna is trying to break his trust in them, but they escaped. However, I don't think anyone else knows about the Underlord or you. Usurna did say some are wondering about where you've been."

"Focus your efforts on finding them," Jim ordered. "And make sure no harm comes to Vendel- not yet. If something happened to him, Trollmarket would be in an uproar." The Changeling nodded.

"As you command. I will pass along your orders to the others. Will there be anything else?"

"No. Go on." The Changeling dipped his head and departed, and Jim watched him go. He glanced up at the sky as it began to shift from blue to orange and clouds were coming in from the west. It would be a dark night tonight.

Once night had fallen and Arcadia had settled in, Claire used the Shadowstaff to send everyone to the outskirts of town. Jim assured they wouldn't stumble upon any unwanted bystanders, then returned to the group and donned his armor. Claire, Toby, and Barbara readied their weapons and James and Walter shifted into their troll forms.

"All right," the Trollhunter said as he grabbed his sword off his back. "We have just over twelve days until Gunmar arrives. That means twelve days until, one way or another, this battle ends. We have to do everything we can to make sure we're victorious." He scanned over Draal and Aaarrrgghh and set his stance. "So let's get started." Draal gave him a challenging smirk and immediately tucked in to roll at him, and he leapt out of the way and summoned his shield to block Aaarrrgghh's swing at him. The impact still sent him flying, but he flipped in the air and landed on his feet. With the momentum, he launched himself forward with his sword aimed at Aaarrrgghh. Aaarrrgghh blocked the swing and launched him back up, but he grabbed an overhead tree branch and swung back down to plant his feet on the ground. Draal came rolling at him again, but Jim ducked to the side and slashed his sword, managing to strike the troll with the flat of his blade. His eyes darted between his opponents and Aaarrrgghh came charging at him. He smirked and took up his daggers, and he leapt to hook one on Aaarrrgghh's horn. He twisted around onto the Krubera's back and Aaarrrgghh tried to shake him off, but he stabbed the dagger toward the troll's neck and stopped just shy of harming him.

"Good job," Aaarrrgghh said with a grin. "Strong and fast."

"Very," Draal agreed. "You have learned much, Trollhunter. You use your opponents' strengths against them and the terrain to your advantage. Outside of helping you practice, I don't believe there is much more we can teach you in facing Gunmar."

"Practice is what I need," Jim replied as he slid off Aaarrrgghh's back. But a glint caught his eye, and he ducked at the last second as one of Walter's daggers whizzed just over his head.

"Strength and agility will only take you so far," he said as he approached them. "Gunmar will be merciless toward you and your friends. Draal and Aaarrrgghh can only help you so much because you fear harming each other. You must be prepared to kill Gunmar before he kills you."

"I know that," Jim replied, irritation in his voice. "Do you have a suggestion? I'm not going to kill my friends."

"Tell me, Young Atlas, when is the last time you took a life?" Jim blinked and thought it over.

"Other than a goblin here and there? There was a Changeling that almost killed me." He pointed at the scar on his neck. "That was maybe four years ago. Do you think I've gone soft?"

"I'm saying it's been some time since you've seen actual combat," Walter huffed. "And you are familiar with how your companions fight. You must be ready for anything." Jim crossed his arms.

"What do you suggest?" he asked curtly. "I know how you fight too." He sensed something approaching him quickly, and he spun around and blocked a halberd coming at him, held in the grip of his father.

"Strikler, you're wasting your breath and the rest of our time," he said. "Come on, son. Face me. And fight me as if your life depended on it." Jim eyed him and readied his sword again. James held the halberd in his right hand and stayed light on his feet, and when Jim came at him, he sprung out of the way and landed behind him.

"Do not forget that Gunmar has the Decimaar Blade," James reminded him as their weapons collided again. "As soon as he realizes that you aren't under his control, he'll try to change that. And I doubt even you could resist him for long." He threw Jim off, stronger than the Trollhunter expected. Jim shifted his focus to defense as he dodged the halberd and reset his stance. By now, the rest of the group had gathered around to watch the match between father and son. Jim was used to spectators in some way or other, and he squared himself and sidestepped James's weapon to slash at him, scoring a hit on his side. James punched at him, and he parried his father's arm with the hilt of his sword and kicked him in the stomach. The two kept this up for a few more agonizing minutes before Jim finally knocked James to the ground and pointed his sword at the Changeling's throat.

"Are you done, Dad?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "I don't really want to kill you. Yield." James rested his head back and shifted to his human form.

"I yield, Jim," he said. "Well done. You're even stronger than I expected from what I had heard about you." Jim smiled and doffed his armor, and he offered his hand to his father. James took it and got back to his feet.

"Are you both okay?" Barbara asked as she joined them. "That was a nasty match."

"I'm fine, thanks," Jim replied, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Are you, Dad?"

"A few cuts and bruises, but I'll be fine," James said. "I'm hearty. But thank you, Barb."

"Yes, well done, all of you," Walter agreed as he approached, also back in human form. "As formidable as ever, Young Atlas. You always impress me by how you've grown." He pointedly stopped between James and Barbara. "I'm quite proud of you, if I may be so bold to say."

"Certainly not as proud as I am, Jimmy," James added with a quick shot of a glance at Walter. "Trollhunter or no, you've grown into an admirable young man." Walter started to say something else, but a nearly venomous scowl from Jim silenced both of them.

"Alright, enough!" he snapped. "Listen to me very closely, both of you. I appreciate the help you're giving me now. I also know you both betrayed Gunmar for my sake, and for Mom's. But this stupid competition you two have going needs to stop."

"It's nothing short of childish," Barbara agreed as she came to Jim's side. "Sorry to interrupt, but I want to make something very clear." Jim nodded, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm also thankful for what you're doing for us. But I want you to understand this if nothing else: There is room for one man in my life right now, and that is my son. Walter, I know you've sacrificed a lot to make sure Jim is safe, but don't think I've forgotten about how you used me against him. And James, lie or no, I still haven't forgiven you for up and leaving us. So whatever you two think you're fighting over, knock it off." Both of the Changelings were stunned into silence.

"Exactly," Jim went on. "I don't know why you both seem to have it in your heads that one of you gets to have us. But forget it. Strikler, you offered me a lot of guidance before I became the Trollhunter. But that doesn't give you a free pass to think I'll look at you like a father. And Dad, you may be my father biologically, but you lost the right to call yourself that the day you left." He fell silent for a moment as the rest of their group watched rather uncomfortably. "Like I said, I'm thankful for what you have done for us, and I hope I can continue to rely on you. But right now, I need you to stop this fighting for all our sakes and focus on the real one. You two can butt heads as much as you want once Gunmar is dead, but don't think for a moment that this stupid competition will win either of us over. And I won't let anyone hurt my mother, understand? Though she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Barbara nodded with her hands on her hips. James and Walter exchanged an awkward look.

"They're absolutely right," James said as he looked back to them. "Forgive me. I've been so wrapped up in trying to repair what I've broken that I haven't really considered your feelings. I'm sorry."

"I am as well," Walter agreed. "I know I've done unforgivable things to both of you. You deserve so much more than this." Barbara relaxed her stance a bit.

"Thank you, both of you. Just try to keep that in mind as we go forward." Jim looked over as Blinky approached him and gestured him away from the group. The Trollhunter followed his mentor into the trees and looked up at his six eyes.

"Master Jim," he said, "I know you have a lot on your mind that you're dealing with right now, and these personal matters are only complicating things further. I know we trolls still have only an arbitrary understanding of human relationships, but if you need to talk, I'll be happy to lend an ear and offer what guidance I can." Jim gave him a smile.

"I appreciate that, Blinky." He shook his head. "I mean, I've done okay without a dad around, but… it's been nice having someone to look up to like one. So, thank you." Blinky's eyes widened, and once Jim's words had a chance to sink in, he grinned and gave Jim a tight hug. "Aagh!" He grunted. "Blinky, Blinky! Human body with no armor! Maybe don't break my spine?" Blinky released him sheepishly.

"Forgive me, Master Jim. I just… I've come to look upon you as my own myself, I admit. Never before has the Amulet chosen a warrior as young as you, and when I did hear about the situation with your father… Well, you've done so much for us. I had hoped to return the favor." Jim nodded with a smile on his face.

"I appreciate it, Blinky, and everything you've done for me. And… can we maybe drop the whole 'Master' thing? Just call me Jim. Not that I've ever really needed to be called that before."

"I know, I know," Blinky chuckled. "Force of habit. I think we've all grown accustomed to it." Jim shrugged lightly. "Now, I know time is of the essence. I will be glad to aid you however I can in whichever way you decide to prepare for the coming battle. Just say the word."

"I will," Jim replied as they started back toward the group where Walter and James were sparring with Claire, Toby, and Barbara under Draal's instruction. "Thanks, Blinky."

"Anytime, Jim."


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks of training, board games, movie marathons, and strategizing had gone by far too quickly for Jim's preferences. The night before Gunmar's return, Claire had come into his room to find he hadn't even tried to sleep, instead choosing to meditate and rest his body as well as he could while keeping his mind occupied. She shook him gently out of his trance, and he looked up to her curiously.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, trying not to notice that she had her Shadowstaff with her. His Amulet lay in its usual spot on his nightstand, its glow changing every once in a while in response to his focus.

"Tried," she replied with a weak smile. "It's not happening. I figured I'd see how you're doing."

"Not much better," he admitted as she sat down beside him on his bed. "I kind of assumed I wouldn't get any sleep tonight, so I tried the next best thing. No point in running from this fight."

"I wish I had that kind of strength," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I could face that monster over and over in my head like that." He wrapped his arm around her.

"Anything that might help me prepare." They sat in silence for a while.

"Is it bad that I'm scared?" She asked, looking up at him, and he turned his head to meet her gaze.

"No, why?" She shifted closer to him.

"I mean, you're the one who will actually be fighting him. We'll just be dealing with a rogue Changeling or Usurna's guys. And… maybe it's selfish, but you know what I'm most afraid of?" His brow rose curiously. "Losing you. I…" She shook her head. "I know it'll be terrible if Gunmar reaches the Heartstone, but that doesn't even bother me as much as the thought of you not making it out alive." She looked down at the ring on her finger. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and this… it just kind of made it so much more real. Like we're gonna get married soon. But if you didn't make it… I don't know what I'd do." He kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

"I told you, Claire. I will do everything in my power to come back to you." He sighed. "Look, I know I can't guarantee that I'll win the fight, and even if I do, I may not survive it. But I'd rather not focus on the alternative."

"I don't want to either," she agreed. "But… I can't help it." She buried her face in his chest. "I don't want you to die, Jim." He wrapped both arms around her and held her close for a while.

"I guess I should actually ask Toby to be my best man," he said, and she looked up at him, confused. "I think we both assumed he would be, but I should make it official. Any idea who you want to have as your bridesmaids?" She stared at him for a moment longer, then let out a soft and helpless laugh.

"Probably Mary and Darci," she said. "Jeez, they're both gonna freak when I tell them we're engaged. But who do I have as my maid of honor? They may kill each other over it."

"Well, Enrique can be our ring bearer," Jim thought, and she nodded. "We'll have to figure out a flower girl, though. What size of a wedding do you want? I wouldn't mind something small. Especially since I'd bet my life savings that Blinky will want to throw a huge party down in Trollmarket as soon as he gets a chance."

"I wish they could be there for the ceremony," she said. "You're probably right. Sounds like the Trollhunter getting married is a pretty big deal." He snorted and pulled her into his lap, and she gladly returned the kiss he gave her. "You know, Enrique is going to be thrilled," she added. "He absolutely adores you. I'm sure he'll be excited about having you as his new big brother."

"You know I love him just as much as you do," he replied. "I imagine your parents will be a little less excited about the whole thing. But they did give me their blessing, so hopefully they won't run me out of town." She laughed.

"If they do, I'll go with you."

They talked for some time about the wedding and their hopes for the future, and finally, Claire fell asleep at Jim's side, curled in against him with his arm around her. With her warmth and the sound of her gentle breathing comforting him, he returned to his meditation. A bit of light streaming in his window brought him out of it several hours later, and he gently woke his fiancée to go watch the sunrise. When they went downstairs, however, he found he wasn't the only one with the idea. Toby, Barbara, James, and Walter were all standing in the living room, looking out the large front window to the sun as it peeked out over Arcadia Bridge. They glanced up at the couple as they joined the group, but no one said a word. Jim came to his mother's side and put a hand on her shoulder, his other holding Claire's.

"Did anyone actually get any sleep?" Jim wondered, and they looked at each other.

"Yeah, but Aaarrrgghh's arm is hardly a good pillow," Toby said as he stretched his neck. "Didn't want to leave my Wingman alone."

"I believe we're as well rested as we can be," Walter said. "We do have a big day ahead of us. We await your command, Young Atlas." He paused as Jim met his gaze. "You truly do carry the world on your shoulders. But I have utmost faith in you."

"You've got this, Jim," James said with a smile. "You may very well be the greatest Trollhunter the world has ever seen. I have no doubt in my mind you'll be able to defeat Gunmar." Jim nodded and released the two most important women in his life, and he gestured for the rest of them to follow him.

Down in the basement, Aaarrrgghh and Draal were both fidgeting impatiently and Blinky was reading through a few books on medicine that Barbara had lent him while NotEnrique sulked on the couch nearby. All four of them looked up and stood as Jim approached.

"With any luck, this ends today," he said after they exchanged greetings. "Gunmar will meet the edge of my sword." His already solemn face fell. "But if something goes wrong, I'm trusting you all to protect both our worlds and to find the next Trollhunter." He pulled the Amulet from his pocket. "As long as this finds a champion, there's hope for us yet. But…" He curled his fingers around it and held it close to his chest. "I have no intention of letting it come to that. I have seen Bular and Angor Rot fall. I will see Gunmar fall as well." He smiled. "I'm so lucky to have such wonderful teachers, friends, and family. There's no one else I'd rather face this with than all of you. And once Gunmar is done for, we'll go out and celebrate."

"We could not ask for a better Trollhunter," Blinky said. "Jim, we took you under our instruction to help you blossom into the warrior we believed you could be. But you have taught me more than I ever thought possible, my friend. I am truly honored to have been your mentor over these years, and I look forward to many more together."

"Strong warrior, kind heart," Aaarrrgghh rumbled. "Great friend."

"Indeed," Draal agreed. "I beg your forgiveness, Trollhunter. You have done my father's legacy great justice and avenged the deaths of many of your predecessors. I have no doubt that they watch over you with pride."

"You have done so many incredible things, Young Atlas," Walter spoke up. "It has been my honor as well to have been your teacher. And…" He lowered his head. "I truly am sorry from the depths of my heart for the pain I have caused you."

"I know, Walter," Jim replied. "You're here with us now. That's what matters." He looked to his father. "Both of you." James looked near tears.

"I never thought I would see this day," he said. "To be able to look upon my son with such pride and hope. I have lived in fear of Bular and Gunmar for so long… I'm glad I can finally look to the future without that fear. And I will fight at your side, Jimmy. I will not falter."

"Yeah, that's all well and good," Toby grinned. "But you're not going anywhere without me! I mean, come on. You're pretty hopeless without me and Claire. I was there when you picked up the Amulet, and I'll be here when you show that stupid giant who's boss!" Jim smiled as well.

"Thanks, Tobes. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We're going to see this through to the end," Claire said with a hand on her hip. "Gunmar won't stand a chance against you. Then we can greet a new day together." Jim's heart swelled with emotion as he looked around his friends, and he turned to Barbara.

"You're our knight in shining armor," she said with a proud smile. "You've always been my hero, my beautiful boy, my pride and joy. I know in my heart that you can win this fight." She pulled him in for a hug. "Just remember: If you get hurt, come to me. I'll get you feeling better before you can say 'For the glory of Merlin.'" He chuckled and nodded.

"I will, Mom. Thank you." He pulled back. "That goes for all of you, understand? No one gets left behind. Now, let's go kick some Gumm-Gumm butt."

"Hear, hear!" NotEnrique cackled as he jumped up onto Aaarrrgghh's head. "You blokes are insane, you know that? But that's what makes you so much fun." He glared at Jim. "And hey. If anything happens to me sis, you answer to me, got it?" Jim grinned and dipped his head.

"Got it!" He gripped the Amulet and took a breath. "Alright, everybody. I'm sure Otto and his lackeys will be here soon, and boy, are they in for a treat." He felt a fire of determination burn in his core. "For the doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to command!" With a red, flame like glow around him, he lifted off his feet as black armor encased his body, and his sword flashed into his grip as he landed back on the ground. The others cheered him on, all save a certain small green troll who cleared his throat.

"Not to be a party pooper, but are ya plannin' on walking to the bridge wearing that?" NotEnrique inquired, and Jim blinked.

"...Good point."

A dismissal of armor, farewell to the trolls and Barbara, and trip to Arcadia Bridge later, Jim escorted his remaining companions toward the wall that would take them to Trollmarket. Sure enough, Otto's group of Changelings was waiting for them. The head Changeling had a devious smile on his face as they approached, and none of the supposed prisoners looked happy.

"I do hope you have enjoyed your reprieve," he said as Jim went to the wall and began drawing the arch with the horngazel. "The Skullcrusher will no doubt show you all why he has earned such a title."

"Quiet," Jim ordered once the path was open. "Once in Trollmarket, you will take the prisoners and assist Usurna in rounding up the residents. Bring them to the overlooks of the arena where they will witness the Underlord's glorious return. No doubt there they will have the choice of the sword or the knee."

"As you command, Trollhunter," Otto replied. "Now, we must not keep the Underlord waiting." Jim led the way to and down the steps to Trollmarket, where Usurna was waiting for them.

"It's about time you showed your face, Trollhunter," she said, and he nodded to her.

"The Impure will aid you in capturing the residents," he told her. "Make no mistake. Those willing to bend to the Underlord's will may be spared. The bloodshed will not begin until he has arrived."

"Yes, of course." The Krubera Queen waved him off. "Go on, then. I look forward to the Underlord's return." Jim nodded to Otto, and the Changelings shifted to their troll forms.

"Jim!" Claire called after him as they herded her and the others away. "Don't do this! Come on!"

"Yeah, Jimbo!" Toby nearly whimpered. "You're not really gonna let that monster back out, are you?" Jim ignored them as he headed for Killahead Bridge, and he pulled the Amulet from his pocket. Once he was out of earshot, he whispered the incantation.

"For the doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to command."

With his sword in hand, he made his way across the Hero's Forge. He could almost feel the former Trollhunters watching him, but he didn't dare stop in case anyone was already spectating. He would have quite the audience soon enough if all went to plan. He opened the doors to the cavern holding Killahead Bridge and covered the Amulet with his free hand. Carefully, quietly, he stepped up to the top of the bridge and took a deep breath, then allowed the Amulet to take its place in the headstone. The portal to the Darklands swirled open, and barely a moment passed before the Trollhunter saw his enemy's great horns appear from under the arch. Then came a heavy footstep, and the Decimaar Blade shortly after. Jim could hear the battle cries of the Gumm-Gumms from the other realm, cheering as their leader took his steps into this world. But as soon as he was clear, Jim yanked the Amulet free. Gunmar whirled around as the portal abruptly closed, and his single eye widened as he saw the Trollhunter standing atop Killahead Bridge with the Sword of Eclipse brandished.

"Trollhunter!" He bellowed. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Daylight is mine to command," Jim hissed back. "Not yours. Never again! Your doom has come, Gunmar. Today, I end you!" Gunmar growled at him and pulled back his blade. He leapt up and aimed for Jim, but the Trollhunter dove to the side and out of the way. He landed on the ground in front of the bridge and summoned his shield.

"I will give you credit, Trollhunter," Gunmar said roughly. "Your ruse was impressive. Perhaps you are not as weak as a fleshling as I thought, being willing to kill your own mother for a charade." He lifted the blade. "But you have chosen the wrong side. You could have been a great general under my command. You could have power beyond your puny imagination. But now, I will crush your bones and toast my victory with your blood!" He launched forward and his blade collided with Jim's sword. "Darkness will fall, fleshling," Gunmar growled as they struggled against each other. "Even your precious Daylight will fade into shadow!"

"Wrong," Jim said through grit teeth as flame-like light appeared around his sword. "In their darkest hour, I shine brightest!" A surge of power erupted from his armor, pushing Gunmar back and throwing him off long enough for Jim to score a cut on his side. Gunmar howled at him like a beast, and he took that as his cue to retreat. Dodging the Decimaar Blade, he sidestepped and took off out of the cavern with the Skullcrusher close behind. He dove to the side as Gunmar again lunged for him, and once he rolled back to his feet, he broke into a sprint until he reached the light of his destination. He heard confused clamoring as he emerged into that light, followed by shouts of horror as Gunmar came charging in behind him. The Gumm-Gumm leader stopped and blinked, shielding his eye from the light as he scanned his new surroundings. Jim backed up a step and reset his battle stance as he readied his sword.

"Take a good look around, Gunmar," he said as he raised his voice. "My name is Jim Lake. I am the Trollhunter! I have sworn on my life to protect the worlds both above and below the surface from you, just as I was chosen by this Amulet to do. Look around you, Gunmar!" He pointed to the statues encircling them. "This is the Hero's Forge, the training grounds of the Trollhunters! Here, they rest, waiting to guide their successors. Here, they will finally be able to rest in peace after seeing you slain! Here, every troll that calls the Heartstone home will watch you fall!" As his words rang out through the Hero's Forge, he heard quite a few brave onlookers cheer for him and throw a few choice words at Gunmar. Among those voices, he heard Claire and Toby, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted them with Otto held prisoner thanks to a certain warhammer. Usurna, meanwhile, had been cornered by Aaarrrgghh and Draal, and she stared at her Underlord in shock.

"Foolhardy bravado, Trollhunter," Gunmar growled. "Very well. If you wish for an audience to see me remove your head from your shoulders, l will comply. And your predecessors will watch you fail, just as each of them did!" Jim's brow knit together as he and Gunmar began circling each other.

"By Deya's grace," the Trollhunter said. "I will strike you down." Gunmar let out an animalistic roar and they charged for each other, the clash of metal on metal ringing out across the Hero's Forge. Once they broke apart, Jim rolled out of the way and took up his daggers, and he threw them at the mechanism to activate the training grounds. Gunmar stumbled as the platforms rose up, but he recovered himself quickly and charged for the Trollhunter again. Jim scrambled up one of the rotating sections and launched himself from the top, and he slashed his sword down and struck Gunmar's head as he passed. The Skullcrusher howled and managed to grab Jim's ankle before he was clear, and he threw the Trollhunter down with enough force to crack the ground under his armor. Jim gasped as he forced his stunned body to move, barely missing the Decimaar Blade stabbing at him from above. Gunmar landed in the spot he had been a heartbeat earlier, and Jim threw a dagger at his opponent's ankle. The blade lodged itself in the giant's stone skin, and Gunmar glared at him with a fiery eye as he pulled it free, huffing as he did so. Jim took the opportunity to climb back up toward the Soothscryer, where he heard the residents of Trollmarket cheering his name. He took a deep breath and readied his sword again. But Gunmar erupted from below and hit him hard with his blade, and he found himself plummeting to the ground once again. This time, he didn't have a chance to get up, and the breath was driven from his body as Gunmar stomped down on his chest.

"Perhaps I can still find a use for you," the Skullcrusher rumbled as he pointed the Decimaar Blade at Jim's head. "Once I've had you slaughter your companions, I will release you from my service… and then I will kill you." Jim cried out as he struggled against both the foot on his chest and the blade's power attempting to overpower him, but he was getting nowhere despite his efforts. His body exhausted and overtaken with pain, and his mind found it harder and harder to resist Gunmar. He tried to grab his sword again, but Gunmar stomped down on his wrist with his other foot, and even with the armor's protection, pain shot through it.

"What shame your predecessors must feel," the giant taunted. "To see you fail under their watch." Jim started to panic as his vision blurred. But then, suddenly, the ground opened up beneath him, and he found himself falling through darkness.

"Jim!" He heard Claire call. "Don't worry, I've got you!" The portal she had opened sealed before an enraged Gunmar could follow, and Jim righted himself and grit his teeth as he retrieved his sword. Another portal opened, and he launched himself through it and found Gunmar right below him. Claire stood across the arena with the Shadowstaff in hand, focused on allowing Jim the strike, and he heard Toby's battle cry from above.

It was like time had slowed down. Jim focused his own strength along with the Amulet's power, and a red aura erupted around his sword. Gunmar turned just in time as the Trollhunter stabbed down at him, piercing between his horns. Gunmar's shout shook the Hero's Forge as his body began to turn to stone, and Jim braced his feet against the monster's chest and pulled his sword free. Claire opened another portal beneath him, and he emerged a few paces away just in time to see Toby's warhammer crash down with breathtaking force and flame. Gunmar smashed to pieces, stones flying in every direction, and Jim ducked behind his shield to avoid a barrage.

He panted as the dust began to settle, and when he emerged, he found Toby standing over the Skullcrusher's shattered remains with warhammer in hand. Toby was breathing hard, sweat shining on his face.

"No one hurts my best friend," he spat as he tried to calm down. Jim straightened up and limped over to him just as Claire joined them.

"Is… is that it?" she asked, kicking a stone to the side. Jim nudged another piece with his sword, unable to believe it. He took another breath and placed his free hand on Claire's shoulder, then nodded to Toby. With some effort, he climbed back up to the Soothscryer to stand before it. He squared himself, then lifted his head. He thrust his sword skyward and let out a triumphant cry that rang across the Hero's Forge. That cry broke the haze over the area, and the trolls around him broke into thunderous cheers, cries, laughs, and stomps for him. He spotted Blinky among them with all four hands in the air, and Aaarrrgghh stood next to him with a huge grin on his face as he and Draal kept Usurna cornered. The Krubera Queen stared at the Trollhunter in shock and fear.

"Gunmar the Black is no more!" Jim yelled, and the noise of celebration only grew louder. "Under the eyes of the Trollhunters, he has been defeated! Never again will his darkness threaten us!" A chant broke out among the trolls.

"Long live the Trollhunter!" They called. "Long live the Trollhunter!" Jim placed his sword on his back as Claire and Toby joined him before the Soothscryer. He yelped as the Amulet pinged, and he looked up curiously. A gentle blue glow appeared around the statue of Kanjigar the Courageous, and Jim heard his voice from somewhere in his mind.

"Well done, Trollhunter. Now, our brothers and sisters can finally rest peacefully." Jim smiled and nodded, and he threw his fist up to salute the trolls around him.

"I can't believe we actually did it," Toby said as he fidgeted, excited. "Gunmar is Gone-mar! You did it, man!" He slapped Jim on the back, causing him to stumble.

"We did it, Tobes," he replied. "We all did." He looked back up at Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Draal, and their prisoner. "But we've got one more thing to deal with before we can celebrate."


	16. Chapter 16

Claire used the Shadowstaff to take herself, Jim, and Toby up to where their troll friends were waiting, and Jim approached Usurna. She did not look pleased.

"You saw it yourself," he began. "Gunmar is dead. Your plan failed. So that just leaves the question of what to do with you."

"I do not fear you, Trollhunter," she snapped. "Do your worst! How do you think the Krubera will treat you if you kill their queen?"

"Not bad," Aaarrrgghh said, and she glared at him. "We're friends."

"Oh, be quiet," she groaned. "I demand to speak to the Tribunal! I have the right to trial!"

"A trial is hardly necessary," a voice said, and Blinky stepped aside as Vendel joined them. "Your treachery is hardly refutable. Everyone here could and would testify against you." He glanced around the other trolls. "Let us adjourn to somewhere more private. Blinkous, Arghaumont, Draal, I would like you to round up the Changelings that have surrendered. Trollhunter, I would request you and your friends join me and Usurna. Will that suffice?"

"Of course," Jim nodded and turned to the others. "If they put up a fight, do what you have to do. But if they surrender, try not to hurt them too bad." He paused and took a breath. "May I suggest we head to the back cavern?" He gestured his head toward the holding place of Killahead Bridge. "I have an idea."

"Very well, Trollhunter." Vendel nodded. "Quite frankly, I see no reason not to put you in charge at the moment."

"This fleshling?!" Usurna huffed. "You truly have changed, Vendel. To have a lowly human making orders… it is absolutely vile."

"That 'fleshling' just slayed Gunmar the Black," Vendel pointed out curtly. "I suggest you hold your tongue, Usurna, or I may just do away with you myself." He turned to the spectators. "All right, off with you! There is nothing more to see here. I'm sure you all want to convey your gratitude to the Trollhunter, but that will have to wait." Jim heard a distinct "Whatever" from the crowd as they began to disperse, and he pulled his sword from his back and switched to his left hand as he began escorting the Krubera Queen toward the back cavern while Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Draal went off to round up the Changelings.

Once there, Usurna looked up at Killahead Bridge with a frown on her face, and it seemed she finally began to understand that Gunmar truly had been defeated. She tensed as she turned to Jim, a scowl on her face.

"If you think you are granting me a favor by making my execution private, I could not care less," she snapped. He met her gaze steadily and returned his sword to his back.

"I don't want to execute you, Usurna," he said solemnly. "There's been enough death today. I am the first human Trollhunter, and I'm going to show you that humanity." He glanced to Vendel, who looked intrigued. "I'm going to give you a choice," he continued. "You can face death if you really would prefer that. Or, you will live, but you will be banished to the Darklands along with any remaining Changelings. That is my offer of mercy to you." As his face softened, hers only grew more angry. "I don't want to kill anyone. Believe it or not, I didn't even want to kill Gunmar. But the amulet chose me and I'll do what I have to do to protect the people I love."

"The people you love…" she scoffed. "Such pretty little words coated in the venom of lies. What about your poor mother? Her blood is on your hands!" Jim smirked, and under her anger came the slightest bit of confusion.

"Wasn't her blood," he said. "She's fine. That was all an act. She's a doctor, so she has ways of getting packs of donated blood. Had to make it look real."

"It's true," Toby agreed as Usurna looked to him and Claire in disbelief. By that point, Blinky and the others showed up with a handful of Changelings in tow, and Walter and James brought up the rear. Jim looked over them, surprised.

"This is it?" He wondered. "What happened to the others? Otto?"

"They refused to be captured alive," Walter explained. "You must remember, we Changelings rely on no one but ourselves and only acquaint ourselves with those we deem useful to our survival. Your father and I were the same way not long ago. It is in our nature."

"So they took themselves or each other out," James said darkly as he shook his head. "These few were the only ones to surrender."

"Might as well savor these last few moments of life," a woman hissed. "Do us a favor and make it quick, Trollhunter."

"No one else has to die today," Jim said as he stepped to the side of the bridge. "Listen to me. Gunmar is dead- you all know that. But no one else has to die today. I'm giving you all a choice: Face as quick and painless of an execution as possible here, or keep your lives and spend them in the Darklands, never to return to this world." He shook his head. "I'm sorry that these are the only options I can give you. But there would be riots if I let you go." The Changelings exchanged a bewildered and uneasy glance. And as they mumbled amongst themselves, Jim's ear twitched at the sound of unsheathed metal.

He spun around and summoned his shield just as Usurna lunged for him with a dagger in hand, one that glistened with Creeper's Sun. He quickly shoved her back with enough force to snap her wrist back. With his friends shouting his name in concern, the Amulet left his armor and opened the portal of Killahead Bridge, and with a grunt, he pushed Usurna toward it.

"No…" she gasped he forced her off balance. "No!" With one more harsh cry, Jim banished her through the portal. He drew his sword and turned to the Changelings.

"Anyone else?" They stared at him a moment longer before a man among them sighed and dipped his head.

"...Very well, Trollhunter. Thank you for this act of mercy. I would much prefer to live another day." Jim nodded slightly, and the handful of them begrudgingly crossed the cavern and entered the Darklands, resuming their troll forms as they went. As soon as the last one was through, Jim retrieved the Amulet and sighed heavily. A hand on his shoulder prompted him to look up, and he found Claire standing at his side with concern and love in her eyes. He forced a smile and turned to the rest of his friends.

"We did it," he said somewhat breathlessly. "We actually did it." He looked over at Blinky as his mentor approached, a proud smile grin on his face that sparkled in his six eyes. Immediately, he clasped all four hands on Jim's arms.

"I'm so proud of you," he said warmly. "The trolls will sing songs of your triumphs for ages to come. And you are without a doubt the finest warrior I have had the privilege to train, and one of the dearest and most cherished friends I have ever known."

"I believe 'Jim the Bular Slayer' doesn't quite fit any longer," Draal spoke up as Blinky released the Trollhunter. "You are so much more than that. A warrior, a friend, a teacher, a student, and a bridge that has spanned our two worlds. Your compassion, valor, and fortitude are unlike anything we have ever known." Vendel strokes his chin thoughtfully and smiled.

"All hail Jim the Just!" He said proudly, and Jim's face flushed, earning a teasing giggle from Claire. Blinky let out a hearty laugh.

"Exceptional! 'Jim the Just!' It has a nice ring to it."

"I like it," Toby grinned. "It fits you. And definitely better than 'Jim the Gnome Slayer.'" Jim looked over as his father gave an approving nod, and Walter allowed a small and proud smile.

"Jim the Just," Claire repeated. "It's perfect." Before he could say anything, she gave him a tight hug, and he grunted and groaned in pain. Immediately, she backed up, an apologetic look on her face. He forced a smile.

"Sorry, sorry. I think Gunmar broke my wrist. And maybe a couple of my ribs. And the adrenaline is kind of wearing off." She stepped back and extended her staff.

"Then let's get you to Barbara." She glanced over to the trolls. "Think we can hold off on the celebration?"

"Of course," Vendel nodded. "Take care of yourself, Trollhunter. You have more than earned a reprieve. If there is anything we can do for you, do not hesitate to ask."

"Do not fear, Jim," Blinky bade. "We will handle the endeavors of Trollmarket. Recover from your wounds and take the time to rest. We won't be going anywhere."

"Thanks, everyone," Jim said, his exhaustion quickly overtaking him. Toby hurried over and allowed his friend to lean on him.

"You two okay to walk home?" Claire asked of the pair of Changelings. "Probably best we don't all barge in at once. Plus portaling all of you is kinda tiring."

"Don't worry, Claire," Walter said. "James and I will meet you back at your home." Jim looked up as his father approached him, and he carefully placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I couldn't be more proud of you," he said gently. "Or more grateful of the man you have become." He paused and grinned. "Don't worry, I won't keep you. Go get those bones checked."

"Thanks, Dad." He looked up to the rest of his companions. "See you all soon." With that, Claire opened a portal, and with her and Toby's help, he managed to limp through and almost immediately collapsed on the couch once he saw it, his armor vanishing and allowing him a chance to assess his injuries. He made this known with a shallow, prolonged groan.

"Barbara!" Toby yelled loud enough that the neighbors probably heard him. Barbara came hurrying up the stairs from the basement, and she almost knocked over a side table as she came quickly to her son's side.

"Oh, Jim!" Once again, he grunted and fought against crying out in pain as he returned his mother's sudden embrace. She immediately retreated with a sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry. So you did it? You won?"

"We won," Jim replied with a strained voice as he sat back again. "Gunmar is dead and Usurna and the Changelings have been banished to the Darklands. Other than Dad and Walter, of course. They'll be here soon. Blinky and the others are doing damage control right now." Barbara let out a breath of relief as she pushed up her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"Thank goodness," she breathed. "That's wonderful news. Now…" She straightened up. "Let me see your injuries."

"Gunmar kind of stomped my wrist and my chest," he reported as she started to examine him, and he lifted his right arm and winced. "Pretty sure this is broken." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Jim, here's a medical tip. If your wrist is bending that way, it's broken. We need to splint it and get it realigned so it heals properly. Now, let me see your chest." With a bit of help, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt, and Barbara frowned at the bruises already forming. She carefully checked over them and nodded.

"Some small fractures," she said. "Looks like your armor took the worst of it- that's good. Mostly bruising from the blunt force of it. I'll need to take you to the hospital to get some X-rays, but from what I can tell, it shouldn't be too bad and I don't think your heart or lungs were impacted. Are you having any trouble breathing?"

"Just a little from the pain in my ribs," he said.

"All right." She stood up and helped him to his feet, holding onto his good arm. "Let's get you to the hospital." She glanced over Claire and Toby. "Can you guys hold down the fort? I'll call you once we're done." Claire helped him put his jacket back on and zipped it up for him, and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," he said. "Let my dad and Walter know?"

"We will." She nodded. "Love you, Jim."

"Love you too, Claire."

"And I love you both, just not like that," Toby laughed. "Don't worry, Jimbo. Just get better. You deserve some time off."

"Deserve it or not, he's taking it!" Barbara said firmly. "No more work for you until you recover, got it? No Trollhunting, no mining, no business trips. Doctor's orders."

"All right, all right!" Jim tried to laugh, though it came out more as a wheeze. The pain was definitely making itself known. Barbara helped him out to the car, and he laid down in the back seat while she drove him to the hospital. But despite his injuries, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Gunmar was defeated and the Changelings and Usurna wouldn't bother them anymore. Right now, he could step back from being the warrior everyone relied on, and instead simply be a son letting his doctor of a mother take care of him. Right now, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note** : Ah, finally time for a chapter I've wanted to write for close to a year. In case previous chapters aren't an indication, I do love slipping in references where I can. Meanwhile, if you haven't read _Trollhunters,_ as in the original novel the series is based on, I can't recommend it enough. Except for the fact that it is VERY different in many ways, and... uh... putting a goblin in a blender is nothing compared to some of the stuff in that book. Eew.  
Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

About three weeks had passed since Gunmar's defeat and Jim was recovering well. His lower right arm was still firmly encased in a cast, but his chest had finally simmered down and Barbara had no concerns about lasting complications. He sat back at the kitchen table where he and Claire had agreed on taking a break from wedding planning. He looked up at the sound of the front door opening, and a moment later, James came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," he greeted with a wave. He and Walter had found alternate living arrangements for the moment while they looked for their own permanent places to stay in Arcadia. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Jim replied. "We're working out the guest list and I need to call our friend Eli about trying to set up a live stream of the ceremony. That way, the trolls can still watch even if they can't be there personally."

"I think that'll mean wonders to them," James nodded. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nah, we're taking a break," Claire said. "What's up?" James rubbed the back of his neck and looked down for a moment.

"Uh… I actually have a favor to ask. I know it's out of left field." Jim turned in his chair to face his father curiously. "I was wondering if you had a way to help me find someone. My brother."

Jim blinked and his brow rose. He exchanged a curious look with his fiancée before turning back to James.

"You have a brother?" He asked, and James nodded. "Like… human or troll?"

"Human," James nearly laughed. "So more specifically, I guess he's my Familiar's brother. But I still care about him." He frowned. "Just… I haven't seen him since I left home. Been like thirty years." Jim gestured to an empty chair at the table, and James gratefully took it.

"Well, we'd need to know more about him," he pointed out.

"Right," James sighed. "His name is Jack. He's older by about three years. Well, as far as my human half is concerned. We were pretty close growing up. But… Being a Changeling isn't exactly good for family relationships, as you know."

"So, Jack Lake?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," James agreed. She nodded.

"My mom has some connections," she said. "Let me see what I can find out. Where did you last see him?"

"We grew up in San Bernardino. As far as I know of, he still lived there when I left." Claire took out her phone and typed in a few notes.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." She stood up and excused herself while she put the phone to her ear.

A few days later, Jim sat in the passenger seat while James drove his car, and he drummed his fingers on his knee as he watched the California scenery go by. San Bernardino wasn't too far of a drive from Arcadia, though Los Angeles traffic made even a short distance take forever. James offered a bit of small talk whenever he could think of a topic, trying to ease some of the tension he was feeling about their trip and the awkwardness between them. They were certainly on better terms than when they met in D.C., but could barely pass for acquaintances, let alone father and son. James had apparently given up trying to go directly back to that, and Jim was thankful for the baby steps they were taking. He highly doubted he could ever look at James truly as his father again as he once did when he was little, but hopefully they could at least be friends.

San Bernardino looked to be a quiet town, small enough to be cozy but not uninhabited. Then again, Jim once thought the same of Arcadia before he thought a pile of rocks was calling his name. He looked out the window as they began to drive over a bridge.

"Jack and I used to ride our bikes through that canal," James said as he looked around. "I had a radio tied to the handlebars that we would listen to while we chased each other with sticks and played all sorts of games. He would be Victor Power, and I was Doctor X. It was years until I could even remotely keep up with him. He was so strong and fast." He chuckled. "Must run in the family. For humans, anyway." Jim averted his gaze and instead returned it to the bridge and the neighborhood that lay on the other side. "...You know, the museum here once had pieces of Killahead in its collection. I think Nomura managed to arrange the trade to Arcadia." He shook his head. "I wonder whatever happened to her."

"Nomura?" Jim shook his head. "Fell through the bridge when Bular made me open it to save Blinky. Never made it back out." James frowned.

"Too bad. She wasn't that terrible. Granted, I'm sure you were always on the business end of her blades. But you two probably could have gotten along if-"

"If she hadn't been trying to kill me," Jim interrupted with a hard glare, and James cleared his throat and nodded.

"Right. Sorry." He slowed down as they entered the neighborhood and peered at the mailboxes lining the streets for the address Ophelia had managed to dig up. They pulled up along the curb in front of a modest home with a well-tended garden and a recently mowed lawn. Jim got out of the car and shut the door behind him, but he stopped as he realized James was still sitting in the driver's seat, staring at nothing in particular. Jim sighed and circled around to lean against his side of the car.

"Dad, come on. If you can swing an ax at me, you can say hello to your brother. Don't chicken out now." James looked up at him and almost smiled.

"You're right." Jim stepped back as he got out of the car. "Thanks for coming with me. I really do appreciate it."

"Might as well meet my uncle," Jim said with a shrug. "Let's go." The two headed up the driveway and to the front door, and with a bit of prodding from his son, James rang the doorbell. After a moment, Jim heard sounds of life from inside, and the door opened to reveal an older woman with dark graying hair. She was probably at least five years older than Barbara. She glanced over them curiously.

"Can I help you?" she asked. James cleared his throat again and fidgeted slightly.

"We're looking for Jack Lake," he said. "Is this his home?" She nodded.

"Yes, one moment." She stepped away and called back. "Jack, dear! There's a pair of gentlemen here looking for you!" Jim heard his father's breath hitch briefly. The woman stepped back and a man took her place. His hair was also beginning to turn gray, but he had the same blue eyes as both men on his doorstep. He looked first at Jim and a brief look of confusion crossed his face, and then he turned his attention to James.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" he asked. James stared at him a moment longer and let out a breath.

"Jack… Is it really you?" Jack lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm Jack Lake. ...Do I know you? You look familiar." A grin broke on James's face.

"It's me, bro! It's James!" Jack blinked and his eyes widened.

"James? ...My dorky little brother Jim?" Jim mostly successfully played off his laugh as a cough. James straightened up and put his fists on his waist.

"You won't best me so easily, Victor Power!" he said in a jokingly deep voice, and Jack started laughing wholeheartedly and leaned forward with a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I can't believe it!" he wheezed as he looked up. "Jim! It really is you! Where on Earth have you been?" He lifted a finger before James had a chance to answer. "Come in, come in. Oh, wait. Who's this?" Jim smiled and offered his good hand.

"James Lake Junior," he said, and Jack gave a quick, curt look to James. "I go by Jim. It's nice to finally meet you, Uncle Jack."

"Uncle!" Jack repeated as he gave Jim's hand a hearty shake. "This handsome young man is my nephew? My kid brother has a son of his own!" He shook his head. "You have some explaining to do, little bro. Come on in." As they stepped inside and he shut the door, they found the woman who had originally answered it was standing nearby with her arms crossed lightly.

"So you're the infamous James Lake?" she said with a smile. "It's so nice to know you're well. Jack has been worried about you ever since you disappeared."

"Aw, at least let me play hard to get," Jack complained. "Anyway, introductions. This gorgeous woman decided for whatever reason to marry me. This is my wife, Joanna." James offered his hand and she shook it lightly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Joanna," he said. "Sorry I couldn't come to the wedding."

"Likewise," Jack shook his head. "I mean, I assume Jim Junior here has a mother, right?"

"Duh," James snorted. "She's an accomplished doctor in Arcadia. Her name is Barbara. But… we're not together anymore. Haven't been for around sixteen years." Jack lost his funny guy nature.

"Sorry to hear that, brother. So…" He gestured to the living room where a few papers were scattered about. "Sorry, we weren't exactly prepared to entertain. But take a seat anywhere." The visitors did so and Jack took a seat in a chair to the side.

"Would either of you like any coffee or anything?" Joanna asked.

"No, thank you," James replied.

"Appreciate the offer, but I'm good," Jim agreed, then turned his attention back to his uncle while Joanna leaned against Jack's chair.

"Not gonna beat around the bush, Jim," he said somewhat wearily. "Where have you been all these years? You were such a good kid growing up, and then as soon as you left home… you just dropped off the radar. Mom and Dad were worried sick about you. Why would you just disappear?" James leaned forward and wrung his hands together. He took a slow breath to steady himself.

"I fell in with a bad crowd," he admitted. "Looking back, they were practically like a cult. But… Well, they didn't take kindly to disobedience. I didn't want any of you to get involved. So I cut myself off." Jack rubbed his eyes and sat back in disbelief.

"Jeez, James. How did that even happen?"

"It's a really long story," James replied. "Forgive me if I spare you the details. But when I moved to Arcadia and met Barbara… and especially when Jim was born, I tried really hard to get away from those people. Didn't work. So… I left." Jack looked from his brother to his nephew, and Jim only nodded. "I didn't want them getting hurt, so I cut myself off. Moved to the other side of the country, tried to start a new life. By some coincidence, I ran into Jim maybe two months ago, and I realized how much I had missed, and how much I missed my family. Once he found out about what had happened, he helped me get out." He looked at his son warmly. "I couldn't ask for a better son."

"So… what made you suddenly show up on my doorstep?" Jack asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you and I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're okay. But… why?"

"Jim made me realize just how important family is to me," James said. "It was way past time that I looked you up and said 'hi.' I'm sorry I disappeared, but I didn't really know what else to do." All four of them were silent for a while as Jack processed what he had learned.

"Oi, James, I'm so sorry I didn't know," he said as he looked up. "Mom and Dad always told me to look after my little brother. I wish I could have helped you."

"I appreciate that, Jack. I really do." James smiled. "It's so good to see you again." Jack looked about moved to tears, and apparently this wouldn't do. He quickly turned his attention to his nephew.

"So, Jim Junior," he said. "What do you do for a living?"

"Just 'Jim' if you don't mind," he requested. "But I started a mining and gem trading business with my friend Toby. We've actually been pretty successful."

"He's getting married in a few months," James added.

"Really?" Jack grinned. "That's wonderful, Jim!" He paused. "Sorry, that's kinda weird for me. That's what I always called your father growing up."

"It's okay," Jim shrugged. "Anyway, yeah. And now that we've met, I'll make sure to send you an invitation."

"That would be absolutely lovely!" Joanna said brightly. "We need something like that, don't we, Jack?" Jack nodded. "I'm sure you'd be thrilled to do something with your brother and your nephew, right?"

"Of course," Jack agreed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. You let me know if we can help, all right?"

"Thanks, but we have plenty of help back home," Jim said. "I appreciate the offer, though."

"I've had a chance to meet some of Jim's friends," James added. "They're an… interesting bunch." Jim shot a look at his father, who only laughed, and this made Jack laugh as well. Jim shook his head and smiled, and he sat back and listened as Jack and James started reminiscing about their childhood. It was nice to have a normal conversation among family, even if he hadn't known that family existed a week ago. As they talked, James slipped a quick but deeply grateful look to his son, and Jim smiled, glad for the opportunity to help someone without having to don his armor. So, he simply relaxed and enjoyed himself, glad for the chance to learn more about his father and get to know his uncle. Being able to take a break from official Trollhunting business was a nice addition too.


	18. Chapter 18

Jim's twenty second birthday had come and gone without incident, and after a long winter of planning, spring had finally come to Arcadia. He now stood in his bedroom, tying a tie around his neck while Toby stood behind him, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. Jim hadn't worn a suit in years, and he couldn't help but feel silly. He probably would have been less awkward in his armor.

"Don't worry, Jimbo, you look great," Toby assured him, apparently reading his mind. "Of course, you could probably wear a garbage bag and Claire would still be thrilled to marry you." Jim turned to him with a sheepish smile.

"She deserves much more than that," he said. "But thanks, Tobes." He sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married today."

"I can," Toby laughed as he plopped down on Jim's bed. "About time, dude. You two are perfect for each other." Jim managed a smile and nodded.

"This really has been one heck of an adventure," he said as he turned to his best friend. "Thanks for sticking with me, Tobes. I couldn't have done it without you." Toby's grin only grew, though his eyes almost watered.

"I'm glad we took the canal that morning," he agreed. "Wouldn't change a thing. Except maybe that time we got arrested." Jim chuckled and stood, and he opened his arms and Toby gave him a big hug.

"That reminds me," Jim said once they stepped back. "I have something for you." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small wrapped box. Toby took it and tilted his head, and with an encouraging nod from Jim, he unwrapped and opened it.

"Dude!" He pulled out a framed photo of the two of them when they were children, a photo taken not long after they first met. Little six year old Jim had a stick in hand and Toby was holding a trash can lid like a shield as they pretended to be brave knights off on an adventure to slay the monster played by one of Nana's very grumpy cats. Toby looked over every detail with a smile on his face. "I completely forgot about this," he admitted.

"So did I," Jim said. "I was looking through some old photos for that slide show Ophelia wanted to put together and came across that. I know it's not much, but I wanted to give you something as thanks for everything you've done for me, as my best man and my best friend." Toby blinked back tears and gave Jim another hearty hug.

"It's perfect, man! I love it!" He stepped back again, holding the photo in both hands. "I've had a lot of fun being your sidekick, Jimbo. I mean it. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Me neither, Tobes." Jim smiled warmly. "Here's to another new beginning and a life full of adventure."

"Hear, hear!" Toby laughed. As they both stood there grinning like idiots, there was a knock on Jim's door, and a moment later, Barbara poked her head in. She covered her mouth with both hands as she approached her son, then placed them against his face.

"Oh, Jim, you look so handsome," she said with sparkling eyes. "I can't believe it… my little boy is getting married. Seems like just yesterday I was carrying you around in one arm. Now, look at you!" He hugged her tightly.

"You'll always be my mom," he told her. "I wouldn't be here today without you. Thank you."

"Oh, Jim…" her voice wavered as she held him tightly. "I'm so proud of you. I couldn't hope for anything better for you." Jim looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, and soon he found James standing in his doorway.

"Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, and Jim shook his head. "Just wanted to say 'hi' before we all head out. You need anything?"

"Nah, Toby's been a great help," Jim replied. "But thanks, Dad. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Jimmy," James agreed. "I'm glad I could make it for at least one milestone in your life." Jim nodded and turned back to his mother, and he took a deep breath.

"No time like the present," he said as he grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair.

"Dude, wait!" Toby stopped him and picked up a chain bearing several gems and crystals off the desk. "Don't forget this. Blinky will kill me if I don't remind you." Jim smiled and shook his head, and he bent down a bit to allow Toby to place the chain around his neck before straightening up and pulling on the jacket.

"Of course," James mused. "Pieces for good luck, longevity, happiness, wealth… Your old troll mentor couldn't resist, huh?"

"He said it's a custom," Jim said with a shrug. "And I may not be a troll, but I am the Trollhunter. So I figured I'd humor him. He means well." James nodded lightly.

"All right, are we all ready to go? I've got a wedding to get to."

About an hour and a half later, Jim stood in a church with Barbara holding his arm. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as music began to play, and Steve Palchuk ran over quickly to give him a thumbs up that Eli's stream was working perfectly. Once he left, Toby offered his arm to Darci, and the two headed down the center aisle toward the front of the church. Mary followed after them, though not before giving Jim a wink. Jim took a breath as he stepped forward, and he found dozens of friends and family turned and smiling at him. Barbara gave him a quick pat on his back as he shook, and somewhere in his mind, he grumbled and second-guessed his decision to bring the Amulet with him in his pocket as he felt it react to his nerves. Toby gave him a reassuring nod. With Barbara at his side, Jim made his way down the aisle, and once they reached the front, he leaned down and Barbara kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand before taking her seat next to James. Jim smiled and folded his hands as Enrique came down the aisle with the rings on a small pillow, and he grinned at Jim, who gave him a nod. After him came a young cousin of Claire's who had been appointed as their flower girl, and she scattered rose petals along the aisle as she made her way down. Then, everyone in attendance stood.

She appeared in the doorway holding a bouquet of pink, white, and red roses. Her white dress had short lace sleeves and simple but beautiful silver and red embroidery near the top hem, and it flowed into many layers like petals in the skirt. She had flowers woven into her hair and wore a silver bracelet and a necklace with a diamond Toby had picked out for her as a gift. Javier and Ophelia both began to walk their daughter down the aisle, and as they did, Jim didn't even think before he cupped his hands over his mouth, and his heart swelled as he felt his eyes water. Claire was more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. His breath faltered as she approached him, and she had a bright smile on her face. She exchanged a quick kiss with her parents and Javier gave Jim a curt look before shaking his hand, then gently placing Claire's in his own. She handed her bouquet to Darci, then returned to him.

"You clean up nice," she said softly, and he chuckled.

"And you're absolutely stunning," he said with a waver in his voice as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Today, I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."

"And I the most wonderful man." He had to resist kissing her right then, and they turned to the officiant. He began his speech, and soon enough they were told to exchange their vows. Jim pulled a piece of paper from his suit jacket and cleared his throat.

"Claire," he began. "Since the day I met you, I've been enraptured by your beauty, your confidence, and your intelligence. As I got to know you, you pulled me in more than I could ever imagine with your kindness, your good heart, your strength, and your courage. For so long you've been at my side, and you've helped me blossom into the man I am today. I will be your sword and shield, your defender, your shoulder to lean on, and your trustworthy companion. I will guard your heart and soul, and I will cherish you as my partner, my friend, my other half, for as long as we both shall live- and I intend that to be a long time." She smiled, and it was her turn to wipe her eyes. Darci handed her a piece of paper that she unfolded.

"Jim," she took a breath. "I fell in love with you on the stage, and I've never looked back. You've given me the chance to grow and become so much more than I could have ever imagined. You opened my eyes to a world I never thought possible. I've seen many sides of you, and every time I realize just how much I love you. I'll stay at your side and be your support, I'll stand when you don't have the strength to, and I'll face whatever comes our way with your hand in mine. I look forward to our happily ever after, our story ever stronger than Romeo and Juliet. I'll love and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Jim ducked his head and had to take a moment to compose himself. At the prompt of the officiant, Toby stepped up and handed them their wedding rings, and they looked into each others' eyes.

"With this ring," Jim said as he took her hand, "I thee wed." He placed the silver band adorned with small diamonds alongside her engagement ring. She took his hand and smiled.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She placed the silver band on his finger, one with slight etchings that made it shimmer in the right light.

"By the power vested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiant announced. "You may kiss the bride."

"Mph!" Jim didn't have a chance. Claire leapt into his arms and gave him a fierce kiss, and he held her tightly and lifted her off her feet. He set her down a moment later with a grin on his face, one that she mirrored. She took his hand and they turned to their guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the officiant said. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce Mister and Missus James Lake, Junior." Claire squeezed his hand as their guests applauded and cheered, and Jim looked up to Eli and his camera and gave their friends in Trollmarket a wink. Before they had a chance to walk back up the aisle, together, Enrique squirmed away from his parents and up to the couple.

"You're married now?" He asked.

"Yes, mi hermanito," Claire said with a nod. He launched himself at Jim, who knelt down to catch him and hoisted him up.

"Yaaaay!" Enrique cheered. "Jim's my big brother now!" Jim laughed as Claire hugged them both.

"That's right, Enrique," he said. "You're my little bro now." He kissed Enrique's cheek and set him back down. "We're all gonna go celebrate, okay?"

"Okay." The boy nodded, gave Claire another hug, and ran back to his parents. She laughed and took Jim's hand again, and the two made their way up the aisle, surrounded by friendly faces congratulating them.

After they arrived at the reception hall, greeted their guests, and settled in, their deejay, none other than "foreign exchange student" Krel, invited them to the dance floor while his sister Aja ran around taking pictures of everything including the ceiling. Jim took Claire's hand and placed the other at her waist while hers found its way to his shoulder, and his heart swelled as he met her eyes. He was still much better of a sword fighter than a dancer, but he had made some time to take lessons so he wouldn't completely embarrass himself now. Krel began playing their song, and Jim and Claire started to dance, circling around the floor, oblivious to everything except each other. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, and he kissed her hair as he held her closer. As the song neared its end, he leaned his head down to her ear.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning," he sang softly. "And gladly ride the waves of life…"

"If you will marry me," she finished as she looked up at him, and they shared a kiss that earned applause from their guests.

They stepped away for the next traditional dance, Jim with Barbara and Claire with Javier. Barbara had about as much rhythm as her son, but they managed not to make fools of themselves.

"I've never seen you so happy," she said with a smile, and he chuckled.

"Not every day I get married," he replied. "Thanks for everything, Mom. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I can say the same to you," she said. "I know I said we had to take care of each other… but you certainly went the extra mile. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I like taking care of you. That won't change. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?" She smiled warmly, pride in her eyes.

"That's my boy," she said. "You have such a big heart. You know… when I first found out about the other side of your life, I couldn't believe it. My little boy… I couldn't imagine you fighting monsters and swinging a sword around. I was terrified, not just for your safety, but for who you are." He tilted his head. "I didn't want you to become this battle-hardened warrior whose entire life was fighting. I couldn't bear to see you like that. But I was wrong." His brow rose. "This hunting business only helped you grow. I see it in your every move, every step, every swing of your sword. Everything you do is to protect the people you love. You fight by your heart, and that has never changed." He blinked back a new wave of tears and held her tightly.

"That means a lot to me, Mom," he blubbered. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Jim."

Their reception went by like a blur, between eating, dancing, and speeches from Toby and Darci. Claire shoved an entire plate of cake into Jim's face, and he clonked his forehead against hers in retaliation. He knew he would pay for that later, but her laughter told him it would be a relatively minor punishment. Later, when night fell, they began to bid farewell to their guests, trying to excuse themselves along with the rest of their Trollhunting group to make it to the next venue. It hadn't been easy, but they finally managed to slip away, and it wasn't long until they were under Arcadia Bridge with a horngazel in hand. They descended the glowing blue stairs, and Claire firmly took Jim's hand as they stepped into Trollmarket.

They were greeted with loud, thunderous cheering, and before either could react, they were nearly crushed by Aaarrrgghh's enthusiastic hug. Behind him came Blinky, and Draal stood a few paces away with a satisfied smile.

"Congratulations, my friends!" Blinky said. "What a momentous day! Fair Claire, you are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, Blinky," she said with a smile. "You saw the ceremony okay?"

"Indeed! Your technology is remarkable and we are indebted to your compatriots for enabling us to observe."

"Smell sweet," Aaarrrgghh remarked as he looked at Jim.

"Claire shoved a piece of cake in my face," he laughed. "It's a tradition that the bride and groom give a bite of their wedding cake to each other. Smashing it in the other's face? I don't know when that started."

"I know we're all simply ecstatic for you both," Blinky said. "Thank you for sparing the time to visit us before… your honeymoon, correct?"

"Yeah…" Jim pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Ooh. Later than I thought. We're gonna have to get going if we're gonna catch our flight."

"Flight?" Claire enquired. "So we are flying somewhere? Are you finally going to tell me what your secret destination is?" Jim looked away nonchalantly as he exchanged his phone for his wallet in his pocket.

"Well… Nothing major, just…" He pulled two tickets from his wallet and handed them to her. She snatched them with a smirk, then looked down at them. After a moment, her eyes widened.

"Wait, wait," she looked up at him with an agape mouth. "Jim, are these for real?!"

"Yup!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

" _Romeo and Juliet_ at Shakespeare's Globe Theatre?!" she demanded, and he nodded. "The actual Globe in London?!"

"Yep," he laughed. "Subtle, I know. Our plane leaves in three hours."

"Then you'd best be going!" Blinky bade. "Have fun, both of you. Don't worry for us here. You certainly deserve the vacation."

"I can hold down the fort!" Toby agreed. "Go have fun. We'll see you when you get back!" Claire gave Jim a quick, excited kiss, and they waved to their friends and family.

"We'll be back in a week," Jim said. "Thanks for everything, guys."

"Have a wonderful time, both of you," Barbara said. "I love you both. Have a safe flight!"

"We will!" Claire replied, and she and Jim gave her a hug before making their way back up the stairs, hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

"I can't take it!" Jim burst from the hospital room to a waiting area where Toby, Walter, James, and Ophelia were sitting. Jim threw his phone at Toby, who scrambled to catch it. "Blinky has called me six times in the past five minutes," he snapped. He hadn't been this frazzled when his life was on the line. "Tobes, please. Take care of it for me."

"W-Well, what should I tell him?" Toby wondered. "How's it going?"

"Claire is going to break my hand," Jim shook his head. "Look, everything's fine. Mom says the baby should be here soon. I just can't deal with my phone going off every twenty seconds."

"Don't worry, I got it!" Toby saluted him. "Get back to Claire before she kills you. I'll handle Blinky." Jim nodded vigorously, then turned and hurried off again.

"Who's Blinky?" Ophelia wondered.

"A friend of ours," Toby replied with a shrug. "Blinky is his… nickname. Just what we call him." Sure enough, Jim's phone buzzed, and Toby excused himself to answer it.

"Ah, finally!" Blinky's voice said. "An answer! Jim, how is everything? Is Claire well? The baby?"

"Blinky, Blinky!" Toby interrupted. "It's me. Jim put me in charge of his phone."

"Oh. Forgive me, Tobias. Is all well there?"

"Yeah, he just can't have the distractions right now," Toby replied. "Listen, everything's fine. The baby should be here anytime. We'll call you then, okay?"

"Very well. I'm just so excited! The birth of the Trollhunter's child is truly an exceptional and momentous occasion, one to be celebrated far and wide among Trollkind! And the child of the Trollhunter who slayed Gunmar? That is certainly to-"

"Blinky!" Toby cut him off. "Sorry. I gotta go. We'll let you know as soon as the kid is here. So don't worry."

"Right, right. Thank you, Tobias. I shall hear from you soon!" With that, Toby hung up, returned to the waiting area, and slumped down in a chair.

Meanwhile, Jim had returned to his place sitting at Claire's bedside while Barbara and a nurse tended to her. Claire had certainly seen better days, and her occasional outbursts were enough to shock just about everyone in the room. She had made it perfectly clear that she would make her husband pay for this.

It had been a little over two years since their wedding day. Jim's duties as Trollhunter had certainly relaxed since Gunmar's defeat, mostly dealing with a rogue goblin or a few gnomes that escaped Trollmarket. He was thankful for the time spent focusing on his mining operations with Toby and, more importantly, being able to live a relatively normal life with Claire. Of course, when news had spread that they were expecting a child, Trollmarket flew into a frenzy, Blinky most of all. He had tried to give Claire all sorts of remedies from Trollmarket to ease her pregnancy, though Barbara would not let any of them within a mile of the expectant mother. They had quite the time convincing Blinky that the best place for the birth to happen was the hospital rather than the Heartstone.

"Okay, Claire!" Barbara said encouragingly as Jim held his wife's hand. "Almost there! Give us a big push!" Claire cried out with a death grip on Jim's hand, and he squeezed it as his nerves tried to get the best of him. But after what felt like years, Barbara gave a joyful yelp.

"That's it! Here he is!" she said. Claire panted as she and Jim looked at each other, and they both about stopped breathing at the sound of crying. After a moment to clean him and wrap him in a blanket, Barbara proudly handed Claire their newborn son. Claire about started crying herself as she looked at the little one in her arms, and Jim wrapped his own over her shoulders. The little boy squirmed a bit, opening and closing his mouth and making several squeaking sounds.

"Testing his lungs and muscles," Barbara told them. "He'll still be looking for his mother's warmth right now." Claire nodded and held the baby boy closer.

"He's so beautiful," she said gently. "Hello there!" She sniffled a bit as she smiled. "We've been waiting for you."

"We sure have," Jim agreed as he wiped his eyes. "I can't believe it… Claire. This is our son. We're parents!" Claire looked up at him, her exhaustion and joy written all over her face. She shifted a bit to allow Jim to hold the boy, and he gratefully took his son and held him protectively.

"Hi there," he cooed. "I'm your dad. That's your mom. It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Boy, I suddenly feel old," Barbara remarked, and Jim looked up as she laughed. "I'm a grandma!" She shook her head. "So, any thoughts on what you want to name him?"

"I know we discussed a few ideas," Jim said as he gently gave the boy back to Claire. "Narrowed it down to a few possibilities. Peter, Hector, Anton…" He looked at Claire and shrugged. "I know we agreed we are NOT naming him James."

"I actually had an idea a couple days ago," she said. "I want our son's name to mean something. I want to reflect our family and our world."

"Anything come to mind?" He asked, and she smiled as she looked down at their son.

"What do you think of… Arthur?" Jim blinked and could have sworn he felt the Amulet ping in his pocket. He grinned and nodded.

"Arthur," he echoed. "That's perfect."

"Arthur Lake," Claire smiled, and Arthur let out an enormous yawn as he shifted against her.

"I like it," Barbara smiled. "Want me to go let the others know?"

"If you don't mind," Jim agreed, and she nodded.

"No problem. Gives you a chance to have some time alone as a family." She walked over to kiss Jim's head, then left the room along with the nurse. Jim rested his hand on Claire's arm holding Arthur and his ear on her head, and she leaned against him with a smile.

A week later after they had returned home and gotten settled, Barbara had given the okay to allow their troll friends to visit. She and Toby had since moved out of their shared house, taking up residences nearby but allowing Jim and Claire to continue to grow as partners, and now as parents. Jim kept the home thanks to all the renovations they had done for their underground friends, never mind the need for the Trollhunter to have easy access to them should an emergency arise.

Claire sat on a couch in the basement with Arthur in her arms, and she looked up as Jim motioned for their visitors to approach quietly. First, perhaps not surprisingly, was the little green troll who jumped up on top of the couch.

"Well, look at you," he said with a grin. "Cute kid, sis. So this little guy is me nephew?"

"He certainly is," Claire laughed and reached a hand up to scratch NotEnrique's head. "You'll be nice, right?"

"Of course, of course!" He almost seemed offended. "No one touches me sis's kid." There was a thud as Aaarrrgghh tried to quietly come forward, but stealth was not part of the gentle giant's skills. Arthur stared at the Krubera with wide eyes and squirmed a bit closer to his mother, squeaking softly.

"It's okay, it's okay," she cooed. "This is Aaarrrgghh. He's a friend. I know he looks scary, but he's a big softie!" Jim gave the troll an encouraging nod, and Aaarrrgghh hesitantly lowered his head toward the little boy. After a moment, Arthur relaxed, and Aaarrrgghh grinned.

"Nice boy," he said. "But so small. Get big and strong someday, right?"

"Of course!" Blinky said enthusiastically as he came to his friend's side. "The offspring of such fine warriors and remarkable people is sure to be a sight to behold. Hello, little Arthur!" Arthur merely stared at Blinky, who remained unfazed. "That must run in the family. Your father had that same expression when we first met!" He placed two hands together, mindful of not making any sudden noises. "The Trollhunter's son! Oh, I never in my wildest dreams had imagined such a day would come. Glorious!"

As Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and NotEnrique all tried not to crowd Claire and Arthur, Jim stepped back and made his way to Draal's side, observing from a few paces away. The proud warrior looked happy, but Jim had known him long enough to see the melancholy shadow in his eyes.

"I hope this isn't making things weird," Jim said with a half smile as Draal turned to him. The troll smiled and shook his head.

"No. Forgive me, Jim. It does remind me of my father, of course. To be the son of the Trollhunter is a weight I have carried since I came into this world. And as you know, I have always been proud of my heritage. But…" He straightened up. "That another Trollhunter has sired a child, that is truly a cause for joy and celebration." He placed his hand on Jim's shoulder. "I am so proud of you, and honored to call you my friend. I have no doubt my father and all your predecessors look on this moment with joy as well. And…" He turned his gaze back to Arthur. "I swear to you that I will protect your child just as I have protected you. One Trollhunter's son to another." Jim smiled and rested a hand on Draal's arm.

"Thank you, Draal. That means a lot to me."

"And your concern means the world to me," the troll replied. "Now, enough dwelling on the past. I would like to meet my new charge."

"Of course." Draal followed Jim over and Claire looked up as the warrior approached, and she gave him a smile and a nod.

"Arthur," she said. "This is Draal. He's a dear friend to us." She eyed the troll knowingly. "Would you like to hold him?" Draal blinked and stared at the boy.

"Er, I'm not exactly a nurturing type," he said.

"Come on, don't worry so much," Jim insisted. "It's okay." Draal looked from him to Claire, then hesitantly lifted his arms in front of him. Claire stood and placed Arthur in his hold, and Draal tensed as the boy looked up at him. After a moment, though, he smiled and relaxed.

"Arthur," he murmured. "Son of Trollhunter Jim the Just. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I swear on my father's honor." Arthur must have understood something, as he blinked and fell asleep without a second thought. Draal handed him carefully to Jim, who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, all of you. None of this would have been possible without you." He looked down at his son thoughtfully. "Maybe someday, our worlds really can come together. But until then, I look forward to raising our son in both."

"Absolutely," Claire agreed as she stood and joined her husband. "He's part of both. The first human to be raised among trolls… Should be fun, right?" Jim laughed.

"Maybe our biggest challenge as Trollhunters yet," he agreed. "But we'll face it together."

"Indeed!" Blinky said heartily. "Do not hesitate to call upon us, my friends. We are ever at your service!" Aaarrrgghh sniffed and caught the smell just before anyone else.

"...Needs changed," he said. Jim and Claire exchanged a look.

"My turn," he sighed. "Excuse me." He turned for the stairs and headed up to find a clean diaper.

* * *

Meanwhile, undisturbed for centuries, a great crystal lay beneath the Heartstone of Trollmarket. Encased in this crystal was a figure garbed in golden armor, trapped and suspended in solid rock. But, unknown to the residents above, a spark of magic flickered from her, and her closed eyelids fluttered for just a moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe this story is finally finished. Most of the time, I have difficulty focusing on one project at a time, but inspiration and excitement for this one just kept coming, and not just because Part 3 was released. I've had so much fun exploring these wonderful characters and the world they live in, and I look forward to continuing to do so, not just in _3 Below_ and _Wizards,_ but in a continuation of this story as well. ...So yes, I have a sequel planned: _Witch and Wizard, King and Knight._ I've been drafting it for quite a while, and I look forward to taking on some of the recent themes of _Trollhunters_ in the frame of a different circumstance. And, of course, who doesn't want to see what mischief Arthur gets into in his shared world?

...

I couldn't resist some inspiration from "Unbecoming" either.

Anyway, I hope to start that story soon, and I thank everyone who stuck around for The Brink of Change. I really didn't expect this to take off as much as it did, and it means a lot to me. Thank you so much!


End file.
